Daughters of Dan
by Angel Girl Phantom
Summary: What if the man you thought was a bitter emotionless monster really isn't What if you learn that he had two loving daughters What if the man you feared most is now your ally in a new battle for survival.What if there is more then meets the rors Fixd
1. Phantom's Twins

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

A/N This story will contain OCs,Along with some ValeriexDan, takes place after the whole Vortex thing so yes Danny has his ice powers and yes Vlad is the mayor. Thought I would clear that up. On with the story enjoy :)

A/N-Update I went back and fixed all the mistakes in this chapter so now it's more readable. I'm sure I got them all if not feel free to tell me. =D

3rd POV/story of the past:

In the far distant of the Ghost Zone was two figures flying towards endless void. As they got closer they slow down you could make out who they were. They were two girls,twins to be exact. But they weren't just any twins they are the daughters of the most feared and hated ghost of all time. They are the daughters of Dan Phantom. Just like their father they whack havoc wherever they go. They also have some of his features. They had white flaming hair like there dad's except it is tied in a pony tail and the front part is like their dad's before he got the flaming hair. They also have their father's fang's and eye's. They have their dad's skin tone from before he turn evil. The two girls wore matching outfits. They wore black and white jumpsuits like there dad's old one except they had high heel boots and the gloves goes a little past the elbow. And instead of the DP logo they had VP on their chest. Their names are Victoria and Veronica Phantom. Victoria is the oldest of the two and she has heat powers. While Veronica is the youngest and she has ice powers. The two girls are vary close and they love their father. Like their father once was the two girls are halfas. Their human names are Victoria and Veronica Grey. Their mother is Valerie Grey.(Will be explained later how Dan and Valerie hook up) Even though Dan doesn't tell anyone he still has some feeling. Especially for his daughters. Just like any other father Dan is very protective towards his daughters. He always made sure they were ok after a battle. Dan started to train his daughters at age six when the girls got their powers. At first the girls were living with their mother inside the ghost shield. While Dan stay at the ghost king's castle inside the ghost zone. Valerie took the girls to the ghost zone to see their father. The deal was that Dan get the two girls during the weekends and Valerie get theme during the weekday the two girls got their powers during school. And well that did not end well. They destroy the building and injured five kids along with traumatizing three others. Word got out that the girls father is the ghost who brought upon the Apocalypse citizens were angry with the news and went after the girls. Valerie's then sent Veronica and Victoria to live with their father in the ghost zone. Dan was angry at hearing what happened. So he took the girls in and raise them. But sense Dan had many enemies Dan got a place just outside the ghost shield so the girls would not be in any danger with ghosts or humans. Plus Valerie went to go see the girls whenever she got a chance. Of course Dan had someone teaching them and take care of them while he went on a rampages. He had Fright Knight watch theme and Ghostwriter teach them since they can no longer go to human school. So Dan raised the girls for about three years in the human world but then went back to the ghost that time Veronica and Victoria were nine years old and were able to take care of themselves. Due to the girls being half human they age quicker in the Ghost Zone. For every month they age a year. By age twelve the two girls were causing chaos all over the Ghost Zone. One day Veronica and Victoria went to the human world to see their mom. Things didn't go so well. The Guys in White came after the sisters and severely hurt them. When Dan found the girls he was furious. He took his daughters back to the ghost zone to get help. Once the girls were okay he told them he'll be back. That he was going to go make those humans pay. He headed to the town he once protected and well you know the rest. When the girls father never came back the girls sent Youngblood to find him. Youngblood reported back saying that their father was no where to be found. But that he found something. It was a time Madelin from Clockwork. The two girls then knew that Clockwork had something to do with their father's disappearance. By that time the girls were fourteen. The girls ask Ghostwriter if he knew what exactly happened. Ghostwriter then told them that their father's past self came to the future. And that he trap their father in a thermos located in Clockwork's tower. Ghostwriter also told them that if they did not get to the time master's place soon that they will be erase from the time line. Since their father's past self change the time line. The two girls bid farewell to Ghostwriter and Frightknight. Then headed to the time master's tower. As they enter the void time started to slowdown. After a moment the two girls found themselves in front of the time master's home.(A/N there will be flash backs for some of these events)

Veronica's POV

I look at the tall purple building float there as we flew towards it. I followed closely behind Victoria. Ghostwriter said that dad is inside that tower. As we phase trough the tower I look around to see whats in here. The place was filled with gears and stuff.

"Wow this place is huge." Victoria said.

"How are we going to find father?" I asked.

"We could try our watches." Victoria said. When we were five mom and dad gave us a pair of watches that had a built in communicator. When dad first went missing we try using them but all we got was static. Me and Victoria try our watches but to only receive the same result.

"No use." Victoria said. In a sad tone.

"Perhaps I could be of service." A voice that came from behind said. We turn around saw Clockwork standing there.

"Where's our dad Clockwork." Victoria said. With venom in her voice.

"I see you got a little more from your father beside the like for destroying stuff. He was always was the hit now questions later type. Oh well, Come along now I have been expecting you two." Clockwork said. He turn around and went down a hallway. Me and Victoria carefully fallowed the time master down the hall. What seam like forever we got to a large door. We enter the room and saw screens with images of dad from when he was a teen. As we continue to enter we saw a small table in the corner with a thermos on it. I walk over to the table ready to let father out. But stop at Clockwork's words.

"Veronica,Before you open the thermos let me tell you something." Clockwork said. I turn around to face the time master. He gave me a warm smile and proceeded.

"I need you both to know that this is your father's only chance to redeem himself and prove to the Observents that he dose have a hart. If your father goes on another rampage the Obsevents will erase him and you two from exsitancs. Do I make myself clear you two." Clockwork said. Me and Victoria nodded.

"Look I'm not saying that you guys can't do anything bad. But I don't want you guys to be killing people,Okay." Clockwork said.

"I know your father loves you but this is his second chance. Maybe you two can keep him in check." Clockwork said. I smiled to the time master.

"Thank you Clockwork. Me and my sister really appreciate this." I said. Which is true. Knowing that dad has a second chance is a great relief. I look over to my sister who was smiling also.

"Your welcome. If you,your sister,or your father need anything just call for me." Clockwork said.

"Okay." I said.

"Can we let father out now?" Victoria ask.

"Yes you may. I better go knowing your father he would attack me the moment he gets out. Fair well young Phantoms." Clockwork said. With that said he disappear. I turn around to the thermos and pick it up. Victoria was now standing next to me. I took off the cap and pushed the release button and red smoke came out.

Dan's POV

I sat here for who knows how long just waiting to get out some how. Waiting to get out so can see my girls. Oh how I miss them so much. I still remember the day Valarie told me she was pregnant.

*Flashback 10years ago*

"Dan,I'm pregnant." Valerie said. We were on a cliff just above Amity Park. It was where we agree to meet every Saturday and Wensday night.

"What!" I said. I so did not expect that.

"I'm four days pregnant." Valerie said.

"So I'm going to be a father." I said. And watch Val nod her head and give me a warm smile.

"Yes Dan you are." Valerie said. I hug her out of happiness.

*End of flashback*

So yes I still do have emotions but not many know that. The only ones who know I still have feelings are Valarie,Fright Knight,Ghostwriter,Spectra,Young blood and my daughters. Especially for my girls. Then I felt the thermos move and then shook. Red smoke sounded me and the next thing I knew I was looking down at my daughters. I was filled with joy.

"Daddy!" Veronica/Victoria said. As they huge me.

"Girls." I said. I knelt down to eye level and gave them a hug.

"How did you two find me?" I asked.

Victoria's POV

I watch as Veronica fill dad in what happen in the last two moths.

"Dad, We don't exist anymore." Veronica said.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We go into the ghost zone. Then I guess we figure something out from there. If I'm right the time stream we are from was replace with a present one." Dad said.

"Ok." I said. The three of us flew up and phase though the roof. After flying though the dark void we finally reach the ghost zone. As we flew into the ghost zone I notice dad look like he was in pain.

"Dad are you ok?" Veronica asked. Dad stop flying and wrap his arms around his stomach.

"I don't know my ghost core is hurting." Dad said. As he said that his eyes started to close. I garbed him by his arm and warp it around my neck and Veronica did the same. Then dad did the last thing I expected. He turn into his human form.(14 year old Danny) Me and Veronica exchange worry looks.

"Dad." Veronica said. In a worry tone.

"I know. I need you two to find Plasmius. He will know whats wrong. But do not tell him who we are. Expeshly that your my daughters. The last thing I need is for that fruit loop to try to convince you two to work for him. And do not let him know your a halfa." Dad said.

"What do we tell him and do we just stay in human?" I asked.

"Say your long distance cousins. And yes,Stay in your human forms." Dad said. As his eyes started to close again.

"So how are we going to find our dear old uncky Vlad?" Veronica asked. She was right. How are going to find him? This place is huge and it's just the ghost zone. I guess we can find Skulker and ask him for help. After all dad told us that he use to work for Vlad.

"Skulker should know were he is." I said.

"But wont that require us to be in ghost form. And father said not to let anyone know we are halfas." Veronica said.

"Actually he said not to let Vlad know we're halfas. He never said not to let any of other ghost know." I said. I knew it's risky but we need help. Beside we can always figure something out to tell them.

"Ok." Veronica said. With a little worry.

"V, Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine. Beside we took down a lot of these ghosts in our time line and that was when they were powerful. They shouldn't be a threat to us here." I said. V is Veronica's nickname mine is Vic. I gave my sister a comfort smile.

"Fine,But if father gets mad it was your idea." Veronica said. And smirked.

"Deal,Come on lets go" I said. And flew to out destination. After what seem like forever we saw Skulker's Island in the distance's. Then I heard a buzzing sound in the distance's and my ghost sense went off. It was a red puff of smoke while Veronica's was a puff of blue smoke. I made a shield around us knowing what it was. Skulker's weapon. As if on cue a ghost ray hit my shield. Due to us fighting him a lot when we were kids we knew a lot about his fighting style.

"Well,well. If it isn't the whelp. And who are you two?" Skulker said. As he approach us.

"Just long distant cousins." I said. And to the look on Skulker's face he believe it. Dad always said I had a gift with lying.

"Look we need your help. We need to find Plasmius. Danny is sick and we think Plasmius might know whats wrong." Veronica said. Skulker smirked.

"And why would I help the whelp. Instead of catching him and get his pleat for my bed." Skulker said. That's just ew. I knew Skulker was a honer type of guy. So I knew the perfect way to beat him and get him to keep his mouth shut about us.

"How about I-" I cut Veronica off. I already knew what she was going to say. The last thing we need is a meaningless fight. No, if we are going to fight we have to use our heads.

"Lets make a deal." I said. That got his attention.

"What kind of deal?" Skulker asked. He grin ear to ear and so did I.

"Simple really,We fight. If I win you take us to Plasmius and that you do not tell him or hint in any way that we are ghost or half ghost. But if I lose you can have Danny Phantom and do what ever you want to him." I said. Technically speaking I wasn't talking about our dad. I was talking about his past self.

"Sure,This well be interesting." Skulker said.

"But first I need your word that you will not back out of this deal and that you will not dubble cross us." I said.

"Fine then, You have my word." Skulker said.

"Keep the shield up no matter what." I whisper. Veronica nodded and I unwrap dad's arm from my neck. I went though the shield and got into a fighting position. Skulker was the first to streak. He use his ghost missiles. I turn intangible and phase right though them. He fired some ghost rays at me. But easily dodge them. Now it was my turn. I made five dubbaclets of my self. Each of us sent a powerful ghost ray towards him. That sent him flying back a few yards. He sent a ghost blast at me hitting me straight in the chest. That knock the wind out of me. I was mad. I decided to end this battle now. I inhale as much air as I could and released the strongest attack that dad teach us. The ghostly wail.

"!" I watch as Skulker's eyes widen and as his weapons started to fall off. As soon as he look defeated I cut off the wail. He look up at me with complete shock.

"How did you do that?" Skulker asked. I ignore it and made my way make to my sister and reposition dad's arm around my neck.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Very well, Hand him to me. To the look of it you two are exhausted." Skulker said. We hand our dad over to Skulker. I was a little worry about it. One of the things dad thaoght us was never trust an enemy. But then again Skulker gave us his word he won't dubble cross us. So I guess dad is safe. Skulker started to fly east away from his island and me and Veronica fallowed closely behind. What seem like an hour we reach a glowing red portal. Skulker was about to enter.

"Wait." I said. Skulker turn around and raised an eyebrow. Two bright rings travel up my body and turn me human. I turn to Veronica who was also in human forms. I have black hair that goes half way down my back tyed up in a ponytail with a white rubber band,Black hooded shirt with a white oval in the middle,Dark blue jeans,Black boots,my watch on my wrist. Veronica had the something except the black and white were the other way around.

"Has any one told you that you two look just like the whelp." Skulker said.

"Yes,Yes they have." I said.

"We are related after all." Veronica said.

"I guess that is true,Come." Skulker said. He enter the portal. Me and Veronica exchange worry glances and fallowed. As we enter the lab we saw Vlad at a table.

"What is it now Skulker?" Vlad asked.

"It's the whelp sir. He's not well." Skulker said. Vlad turn around and saw dad passed out in Skulker's arms. Vlad got up from where he was sitting and aproach us. To the look on Vlad's face he seemed worry. Then Vlad notice us.

"Who are you two?" Vlad asked. And raise an eyebrow.

"We're long distance cousins." I said. Vlad nodded in approval.

"Just one question, Why should i help Daniel?" Vlad asked. I felt myself pale. He has to be kidding Right? Would he really leave dad to die. I felt Veronica energy rise. All I could think of was oh-uh.

Cliffy.

Dan: Your so evil you know that.

Me: Yeah I know. If your wondering Dan is going to be helping me on some of my story. Isn't that great.*Grin evilly*

Dan: Your starting to sound like Spectra. And that's just creepy.*shivers*

Me: I know. I was hoping to scar them.

Dan: Why?

Me: For fun.

Dan: Works for me.*Grins*

Me: Care to do the honers Dan.

Dan: Do I have to say this one word.* Points to the word please on the note card*

Me: Yes.

Dan: Fine. Please review.

Me: Now was that so hard?

Dan: Yes.

Me: If it makes you feel better. We'll have some fun with Vlad.

Dan: What kind of fun?*Grins evilly*

Me: *Whisper in Dan's ear*

Dan: I like that. I'll like that very much.

Me: And let the game began.*scene fades to black* 


	2. A Deal

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

A/N Update I fixed the errors in this chapter too and added stuff and I'll propley end up fixing the mistakes in all the chapters. And if I still have mistakes let me know. =)

Me: We're back.*Grins evilly*

Dan: And ready to have some fun.*Grins evilly*

Me: But first lets give it up for Vlad.*Vlad walks though the door and a bucket of milk and fruit-loops falls on his head.*

Dan: Booo Boooo.*Vlad takes the bucket off his head. And have an annoyed look on his face.*

Vlad: What in chess logs is going on here?*I pull a rope that dumps cheese logs on Vlad*

Me: Just having some fun chess head.* Dan sneaker*

Vlad: May I ask why you choose to torment me for fun?

Me: Because Dan is still teaching me how to be scary and more evil. So I can't scare you for fun. Beside Dan says I'm as scary as Danny is. And that I need a lot of practice before Halloween.

Vlad: But Halloween is months away.

Me: You don't know how bad Danny is at scaring people do you?

Danny: I heard that.* Danny walk in with an annoyed look.

Me: Anyways on with the story. Enjoy :)

Victoria's POV

"What, You gotta be kidding me. You would really let Da-Danny die." I said. I saw Veronica eyes flash red. Vlad turn around and went back to what he was doing. Skulker gave me a suspicious look.

"After all the trouble that brat put me though, Yes" Vlad said. I raise an eyebrow.

"And what trouble would that be?" I asked. I knew dad and Vlad had fights. But one that made Vlad to change his mind about making dad into his little perfect apprentic? This must be after the Nasty Burger thing.

"Let's see, He turn Danielle against me, He embarrass me and pull pranks on me for the longest time. But in the end I got the last laugh." Vlad said. I could hear the mocking in his tone. I felt Veronica's energy rise more and more every second. I sent a warning glare to her telling her to cool it. She nodded and close her eyes and begin to calm down. The only thing which confused me is the Danielle part. My middle name is Danielle so for Vlad to have someone named Danielle working for him kinda creep me out.

"What ever happen to the whole wanting Danny as an apprentice thing?" I asked.

"I stopped trying to convince him. Daniel is stubborn and a fool. He's not worth my time." Vlad he said that I knew my eyes flash red out of anger for second. This cheese-head has the nerve to call dad a fool. He doesn't even know the meaning.

"What do you expect. Do you really think Danny would just join you like that? Your calling him a fool when it was your anger and hate for his dad that got you nothing but loneliness and bitterness. Practice what you speech Vlad. You never know where it might lead you." I said. He turn around to face us with anger. He walk towards us.

"Oh and you do? Tell me do you know what would happen if I don't. Would I wake up one day and realize my mistake after I lose everything. No you don't. Vlad said. Man if he only knew the irony in his words.

(1)"Vlad vos nunquam teneo vos nunquam teneo." Veronica said. And I watch Vlad's eyes widen. I sent a death glare to Veronica warning her to be quit. When we were 8years old dad told us that we could speak any language we wont since we are half ghosts. For example we can speak Latin since it's a dead language.

"How in the world do you know Latin? And what do you mean i don't know?" Vlad asked.

"We learn it. And she meant nothing. So are you going to help Danny or what? I asked. Vlad still looked suspicious of us.

"If I help Daniel what would i get in return? Vlad asked.

"Well what do you want?" Veronica asked. Vlad grin at that statement.

"If all three of you work for me. I will help Daniel. Deal?" Vlad asked. I glance at Veronica who nodded. I turn back to Vlad.

"Deal." I said. Vlad walk towards us and pick dad up from Skulker's arms. Vlad carry dad to a near by table and started to put ivy's in him. Me and Veronica walk over to where dad lay and watch Vlad do tests on him. I started thinking back to when me and my sister was young.

*Flashback 2 years ago*  
>Dad was seating on his thorn talking to uncle Walker and Youngblood about grown up stuff. Me and Veronica were standing outside by the door that lead to the thron room listening and watching the conversation. And to the look on dad's face he seem annoyed about something. Sometimes dad would bring us to the ghost zone with him when Frightknight is busy. We continue to listen to the conversation.<p>

"I know Walker. But I can't help it. We been though this before. As long as Veronica and Victoria are in danger I can't bring them here. Should I remind you how many ghosts are coming after them because they are my daughters. " Dad said. With a hint of tiredness.

"Yes, I know Dan and i'm worry about them too. But if word gets out that you and your daughters are outside of the ghost shield. The humans will come after them and you. Remember how the humans reacted when they learn they are your daughters." Walker said.

"Don't remind me." Dad said. With annoyance and roll his eyes.

"What about the girls mom Valarie? Can't she take over now?" Youngblood asked.

"No. After what happen when they first got their powers. Over my dead body. She can see them but that's it." Dad said.

"You do realize you are dead, Right?" Youngblood asked. Dad sent a 'this is not the time look' to Youngblood.

"*sigh* I still don't get why out of all ghosts and humans you pick the girl who use to hunt all of us down. That I will never understand." Walker said. And shook his head.

"You know me Walker. I like a little bit of excitement in my life. Beside if you want to blame any one blame Vlad he was the one who got her into ghost hunting after all. If it wasn't for him we would have never got to know each other." Dad said.

"You know one thing I don't get?" Youngblood asked.

"That you need a pairoit to tell the most obvious things." Dad said. Youngblood gave dad a sour look. Me and Veronica snicker at that commit.

"No, How could a couple of six year old destroy a whole school in ten minutes." Youngblood said.

"They are my daughters after all." Dad said. With pride and smirked.

"They are a lot like you. Well except for that hero complex that you use to have when you were young." Walker said. And grind while Youngblood snicker. Dad scowl at the comment. Me and Veronica shared a glance of confused.

"I didn't know dad was a super hero." Veronica said.

"Nether did I." I said.

"Girls, I know your there." Dad called. Me and Veronica walk out of our hiding place and into the thorn room. We walk to where dad,Walker,and Youngblood.

"Hi dad." Veronica said. And smile.

"Hey dad you never told us you were a super hero." I said.

"I'm not any more. I grew out of it the day I became full ghost." Dad said.

"Hey Uncle Walker how long have you knew dad?" Veronica asked.

"Since he was 14years old." Walker said.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked. Now when I think about it dad never told us how he meet a lot of the ghosts we know.

"Wow,It's getting late maybe we should go now." Dad said. In a rush.

"Come on Danny, Don't you want your daughters to know how you went to prison and then help everyone break out of Walker's prison. Or how about how you use to protect Amity Park from us. Or that your old name was Danny Phantom." Youngblood said. And smirked.

"First of all it's Dan,not Danny,not Daniel,Just Dan. And second of all no." Dad said.

"Please daddy." I said. And gave dad the puppy dog eyes. Dad look down at me and couldn't resist.

"*sigh* Very well." Dad said.

"Thank you Daddy." Me/Veronica said.

"Daddy girls." Youngblood mumble. Me and Veronica grin in responses showing our fangs.

"Hey s-sis how about we teach Youngblood here a lesson or two." Veronica said. Making a hissing sound while showing her fork tong. Yuongblood paled at that commit. Me,dad,Veronica,and Walker laugh at Youngblood's reaction.

*End of flashback*  
>I snap out of my trip down memory lane. And turn to my sister who was starring down at dad with concern. While Vlad was on the other side hooking dad up to some machines.<p>

"Is he going to be okay?" Veronica asked.

"Well to tell you the truth he is in real bad contrition. But he'll live." Vlad said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Finally saying something. I look up at Vlad with sadness in my eyes.

"Daniel's ghost core was becoming real unstable. I'm going have to give him some ghost medication that well help it stable." Vlad said.

"What could have cause it?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know." Vlad said. Me and my sister continue to watch dad.

"You two never told me your names." Vlad said. And look up at us.

"I'm Victoria and this is my sister Veronica." I said. And gustier my hand to my sister.

"Those are beautiful names. But since your related to Daniel you properly want to be called by some nickname like Vicky. Am i right?" Vlad asked.

"Actually Victoria is just fine." I said. Vlad raise an eyebrow.

"Very well. Do you two have a last name. Last I check Jack is an only child." Vlad said. That caught me off gourd. I had to think fast. Ok so I can't use my real last name Grey for obvious reasons and I can't use Fenton ether. Umm I know Fenrey. Dad's old last name plue mom's. Beside my full name is Victoria Danielle Fenton Grey. While Veronica's is Veronica Jasmin Fenton Grey.

"It's Fenrey. Victoria Fenrey." I said.

"Very well. Come along Daniel needs some sleep. I'll show you to your bedrooms." Vlad said. And walk to his stair case. I walk pass my sister and put a hand on her shoulder and gave he a 'Come on lets go'. Veronica respond by moving her gaze to dad.

"He'll be ok." I whisper. Into her ear.

"You sure?" Veronica asked.

"Yes." I said. I don't blame her worrying about dad.

"By Dad." Veronica whisper. And look down at dad with sad eyes. I tighten my grip on her shoulder warning her to be careful of what she says. Skulker who was watching from the other side of the room raise an eyebrow. I started to walk to the stair with my sister closely behind. We went up the steps and enter Vlad's studies were Vlad was waiting for us.

Skulker's POV

I watch the two girls interaction. But something really caught my attention.

"By Dad" The girl that goes by Veronica whispers. I raise an eyebrow but said nothing. Me being a hunter has it's advantages and good hearing is one of them. I watch them go up the stair case. I look over to the whelp with suspicious. Why would the girl call Phantom dad. Now that i think about it there is something strange about the two. I guess i'll have to keep a close eye on these two. I gave one final glance at the whelp and flew though the ceiling.

Veronica's POV

I walk by Victoria's side while we went down the hallway with Vlad.

"So Vlad what exactly are we going to be doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You'll be helping me by catching ghost with a employ of mine for me." Vlad said. And turn down the hall. Finally we reach a room.

"This will be your room. I'll send room service up here. Along with your new suites. Any perferd colors?" Vlad asked.

"Black and dark blue." I said. And look at Victoria.

"Black and white." Victoria said. Vlad nodded and started to walk away.

"Good night lady's" Vlad said. And continue to walk away.

"Night." We called out. We enter the room and close the door behind us. I turn to see a annoyed Victoria standing in the middle of the room.

"By Dad. Really? Are you trying to blow our cover?" Victoria asked. It was pretty obverse that she was mad.

"No, I'm just worry about him and beside Vlad didn't hear it." I said.

"So what, Skulker could have heard it. The last thing we need is trouble especially now that dad is weak and we have zero back up." Victoria said.

"We don't need Dad. We can handle ourselves." I said.

"Since when? Should I remind you it was dad,Walker,and Frightkight who had to save us from the GIW. When you wanted to go into the human world. It's your fualt dad went on that rampage." Victoria said.

"No it's not." I said.

"Yes it is. We won't be in this mess if you listen to Dad." Victoria said.

"What about when we were six. You burn the whole school down which lead to an angry mob chasing us out of town." I said. Victoria close her eyes inhale some air and exhale and look back to me with a calm face.

"Look I know it's been rough day ok. I'm worry about father too. Just be careful with what you say around the ghost and Vlad ok." Victoria said. I knew she was right.

"Ok." I said

"Good. Now how about we go shopping. Since all our stuff is in our old time line." Victoria said. And took out a credit card. And grin in a wicked way. As i look closer I saw it had Vlad Master on it.

"That's Vlad's credit card. How did you get it?" I asked. Of course I knew how. But I didn't think she was that good at pickpocketing.

"How do you think." Victoria said. I grin wickedly.

"Man if Dad was awake right now he would be so proud of you right now." I said.

"I know. Beside it wasn't that hard. All you need is the right detraction and boom you have one distracted fruit loop." Victoria said.

"Let me guess you used a Packer's question on him." I said. And approach Victoria.

"Oh you know me so well. Now are you coming or what." Victoria said. And turn into her alter ego Victoria Phantom.

"You know me sis I never give up on a chance for fun and free cloths." I said. And turn ghost. As we flew though the ceiling we notice we were in Amity Park. I look around in confusion.

"Um sis what is going on." I asked. Victoria looked around and saw something that gave her a confused look. We reverted back to our human forms. And approach the statue. As we got closer we saw it was a statue of Vlad with a plaque underneath it saying Mayor Masters.

"Dad is so not going to like this." I said.

"Is that so?" A familiar voice said. We turn around and our blood ran cold.

DP Translation (1)"You never know Vlad you never know."

Me: There you have it another chapter along with another cliffy

Dan: Now review or else.

Vlad: Where is Daniel?*Look around in confusion.*

Me: He said something about going to the store to get some stuff.*Danny comes back in with a iPod in his hand while listening to it*

Danny: Hi fruit loop,Hey Angel,Hey Dan.*Walk over to us*

Vlad: For the last time I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP.*Me and Dan snicker*

Danny: Whatever you say cheese head.*Smoke comes from Vlad's head*

Dan: So Danny where you get the iPod?

Danny: Best Buy.

Me: Aren't they a pretty penny there?

Danny: Not if you buy it with Vlad's credit card.

Vlad?: YOU WHAT?

Danny: Don't worry chess head i got you something too.*Vlad's cell phone ring and he answer it*

Vlad: Vlad Master speaking.

Phone:...

Vlad: What are you talking about? I never order a truck full of fruit loops.

Phone:...

Vlad: While get rid of it.*Danny sneak out of the room*

Phone:...

Vlad: I don't care how just do it!*Hangs up the phone with an angry face*

Dan: Oh-ug.*Grabs me by the arm and tellaport us out of here and to ally one mile away*

Vlad: DANIEL!*Danny comes into the ally with us in Phantom mode with a smirk*

Me: Gez Danny what did you do?

Danny: Got the fruit loop some fruit loops.

Dan: Nice.*Smirk*

Me: You are so dead.*grin*

Danny: How so?

Vlad: Oh Daniel.*Appears behind Danny*

Danny: Ahhh.*Dodge a ectoblast and fly though a nearby wall*

Vlad: Get back here you brat.*Goes after Danny*

Me: Um shouldn't we go stop Vlad from killing Danny?

Dan: he wont kill Danny. Maybe break some bones but not kill.

Me: You sure? I mean Vlad seemed pretty mad.

Dan: Positive. So wanna go to Starbucks and grab some coffee.

Me: Sure.*We walk out of the ally and into a nearby Starbucks* 


	3. A Story is Told

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Me: And we are back.

Dan: Again.*Danny walks in with annoyed look*

Danny: Thanks a lot for the help with Vlad.

Me: Dan told me Vlad wouldn't kill you. And beside you kind of had it coming.

Dan: She dose have a point you know. And your still half ghost instead of full right?

Danny: That still gives no right to leave me like that.

Me: Where is the fruit loop?

Danny: In the thermos.*Takes out thermos and shake it hard*

Vlad: Ow,Would you stop that!

Danny: Nah,I'm having to much fun.

Dan: Thinking what I'm thinking?*Grins*

Me: You mean have some fun with Vlad while he is in the thermos.*Grins*

Dan: Exactly.

Danny: What kind of fun?*Dan whisper in Danny's ear and Danny grins*

Dan: So what do ya say?

Danny: That sounds like fun!

Me: I got the freezing water.*hold up a pitcher of ice cold water*

Dan: I got the fire ants.*hold up a jar of angry fire ants*

Danny: I got the fruit loop and itching powder.*We approach Danny*

Me: Oh before i for all the reviews.

Dan: Now on with the story.

Danny: Enjoy :)

Vlad: Whats going?

Dan's POV

*Dream state/flash back*

I was standing in the middle of a partly destroyed Amity Park. GIW were still trying to defeat me. As I finish off the last tank I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and saw Valerie standing there with a unhappy look and her hands on her hips. As she approach she pulled out a eto-gun and pointed it at me.

"Dan." Valerie said.

"Valerie." I said.

"I can't let you do this Dan.I can't let you do what you did to the rest of the world." Valerie said.

"So your defending them instead of your own daughters." I said. Valerie gave me a confuses look.

"What are you talking about? What happen to the girls?" Valerie asked.

"You don't know do you? Val these guys were trying to kill our daughters. If it wasn't for me,Walker,Fright knight and Spectra they would be dead right now. These idiots attack them Val and injured them badly." I said. And look her straight in the eye.

"W-what happen to them?" Valerie asked. As she lowered her gun.

"The girls, They wanted to see you so badly. I told them to wait for Fright knight. But by the time he got there they were gone. I got a call from Veronica. She was so scared. She told me that they went to go see you. But while they were looking for you the GIW found them. They were hurt severely. Victoria throw herself in the way of a on coming blast to save were Veronica. They are still holding there grounds but Victoria is hurt and losing energy real fast. And Veronica reverted back to human leaving Victoria to fight on her own. Because the GIW naturalize Veronica's powers. W-when we found them the GIW had them restrained. Veronica was beryl conscious with with a few cuts,bruises and broken ribs. While Victoria...she was severely injured. Victoria had a gash on her stomach and was unconscious. We took them back to the ghost king castl so Spectra can help them. Spectra mange to stitch Victoria up before she lost any more blood. Though I had to give her some of mine in order for Victoria to become stable again." I explain. Valerie look down with worry and then back at me with determination.

"I still can't let you do this. I love my daughters with all my hart but I can't stand by and watch you do this." Valerie said. And pulled her gun out again. I knew Val have made her choice and I have made mine.

"Very well, I'll leave for now. But I will come back Val and finish what Istarted. And one more thing before I go. Who is more imprudent to you? Your daughters or the people who attack them." I said. I tlaported out of there and into the Fenton lab before she could answer. I enter the Fenton portal and flew straight to the Ghost King's Place. I enter and went straight to were my daughters were. As I enter I saw Veronica sitting up in her bed still in pain from her wounds. Walker was sitting in a near by chair while Fright knight stood next to him. Spectra was working on Victoria's wounds while Victoria was still unconscious. I approach to where Veronica was put a hand on her shoulder and kneel down to eye level.

"How you doing kiddo?" I asked. She look at me with sadness.

"It's my fault." Veronica whispered.

"No it's not." I said.

"Yes it is. I made Victoria go to the human world after you told us not too. After you told us to wait for Uncle Frightkight to come get us. She said something bad would happen if we do go. But didn't listen to her." Veronica said. Veronica warp her arms around my neack and started to sob. I warp my arms around her rub her back trying to sooth her.

"It's ok Kiddo. Everything is ok now." I said. In a calming voice. After a few minutes Veronica fell asleep in my arms. I laded her back on to the bed and made my way to Walker and Fright knight.

"How did things go with the wife and town?" Walker asked.

"She chose to protect that miserable town from what they had coming. No matter,I will go back and finish it off when the girls are ok." I said.

"Wow, It took you this long to go do something we all wanted to do." A familiar voice said. We turn around to see Youngblood leaning against the doorway with a smirk.

"I never did it before because Valerie lives there. But now,I don't really care." I said. Youngblood approach us.

"What happen?" Youngblood asked.

*Dream state/Flash back ends*

I woke up with a start. I look around and saw i was in the Fruit loop's old lab. I look around and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

Vlad's POV

As I walk down the hallway I notice something strange about those two but I don't know what. I turn around and went ghost. I turn invisible and flew into the girls room. I look around and saw Victoria standing in the middle of the room. And to the look on her face she was not happy.

"By Dad. Really? Are you trying to blow our cover?" Victoria asked. Cover what cover. I raise an eyebrow while I listen.

"No, I'm just worry about him and beside Vlad didn't hear it." Veronica said. I flew closer and notice a red puff of smoke came out of Victoria's mouth while a blue one came out of Veronica's. I felt my jaw drop and watch as both girls fail to notice their sense. Did these two have ghost powers like mine and Daniel's. I surpass my ecto-signature so they can't sense me any more.

"So what, Skulker could have heard it. The last thing we need is trouble especially now that dad is weak and we have zero back up." Victoria said. Who are they talking about. Are they talking about Daniel.

"We don't need Dad. We can handle ourselves." Veronica said. For a moment i saw Victoriea's eyes flash red.

"Since when? Should I remind you it was dad,Walker,and Fright knight who had to save us from the GIW. When you wanted to go into the human world. It's your fault dad went on that rampage." Victoria said. Since when did Walker and Fright knight work together. And what rampage were they talking about. I guess Daniel had a lot more adventures then i know about.

"No it's not." Veronica said. And her eyes flash red also.

"Yes it is. We won't be in this mess if you listen to Dad." Victoria said. By now not only did both girls have red eyes they had fangs showing.

"What about when we were six. You burn the whole school down which lead to an angry mob chasing us out of town." Veronica said. Victoria close her eyes inhale some air and exhale. When she look up again her eyes were back to blue and her fangs were gone.(A/N nether girls notice the changes during their argument)

"Look I know it's been rough day ok. I'm worry about father too. Just because with what you say around the ghost and Vlad ok." Victoria said. So they were talking about Daniel. Who are these girls. Veronica calmed down as well and her red eyes and fangs disappeared too.

"Ok." Veronica said.

"Good. Now how about we go shopping. Since all our stuff is in our old time line." Victoria said. And took out a credit card. And grin in a wicked way. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped again at her words. So these girls are from another time stream. I should really ask Skulker about this since he brought them here. As I look closer I realized the card she was holding up was my credit card. I stood there completely shocked with one question in my mind. How on earth did she get it?

"That's Vlad's credit card. How did you get it?" Veronica asked.

"How do you think." Victoria said. Veronica grin wickedly.

"Man if Dad was awake right now he would be so proud of you right now." Veronica said. If they were talking about Daniel why would he proud of them stealing.

"I know. Beside it wasn't that hard. All you need is the right detraction and boom you have one detracted fruit loop." Victoria said. I felt my eye twitch at that commit.

"Let me guess you used a Packer's question on him." Veronica said. And approach Victoria.

"Oh you know me so well. Now are you coming or what." Victoria said. And two rings formed around her. So i was right. They do have powers like mine and Daniel's. Once the rings disappeared Victoria had on a hazmate suite like Daniel's except it had VP instead of DP and high heeled. She had her regular hair style in the front and long white flaming hair in the back. Fallowed by blood shot eyes and fangs.

"You know me sis I never give up on a chance for fun and free cloths." Veronica said. Two rings appeared around her as well and turn her into form as well. She look exactly like Victoria. The two girls flew out of the room and into the sky. I fallowed close behind and into the sky. After a moment of watch them i notice they seem confused. Veronica said something but i didn't hear landed in a near by ally and turn human. Then they approach the statue of me. I flew behind them and tried to read their movements.

"Dad is so not going to like this" Veronica said. I finally had enough of this game. It's time to get some answers from them.

"Is that so?" I said. Both girls turn around and saw me standing there. Veronica paled while Victoria looked annoyed and cross her arms.

"Uh Hi Vlad." Veronica said. And gave me an awkward smile. I knew right off the bat that she is related to Daniel. Since Daniel have that same awkward smile.

"What do ya want Vlad." Victoria said. To the sound of her voice she seem pretty annoyed.

"Answers that's what." I said. Victoria raise an eyebrow while Veronica gave me a board look.

"Care to elaborate." Victoria said.

"I know for a fact that you two are not from this time stream. And i know for another fact that you also been lying. So care to explain." I said. Veronica eyes widen while Victoria sigh.

"What do ya want to know?" Victoria asked.

"First off who are you really. And everything else." I said. Veronica gave Victoria a nervous look.

"Um Vic, Maybe we shouldn't. Father will be angry if we tell him." Veronica said.

"If we are going to give you info we want a favor and answers as well. We got a deal." Victoria said. I'm impress that this girl knows what game to play. But I already know this game and have won it dozens of time before.

"And why should?" I asked.

"Simple. If you don't you will not get any info at all. Beside the question and favor is not that big." Victoria said.

"You do remember I have Daniel in my lab right. And that I'm powerful." I said. I knew I had their hands tied. Not that I mind questions i just want to see how good Victoria is.

"First off we already had a deal on you helping Daniel. So what kind of a man dose that make you look if you break your end of the bargain. Second of all we are well aware of your powers. So I will ask you this. Are you willing to lose some very powerful alleys and prove your stronger? Or are you going to answer some simple questions and do us a simple favor." Victoria said. There is no way she can be this good and be related to Daniel.

"May I ask what kind of question are they?" I asked.

"Simple really. How old is Danny?" Victoria asked.

"14 but I don't really see the point in this." I said. Only then did i realized she manipulated me into giving an answer.

"We just want to know when we are. Your turn." Victoria said.

"Who are really?" I asked.

"We have two different names. One is Victoria. P. Phantom and the other is Victoria. D. Fenton. We just don't use our middle names or our real last name. My turn, Are the Fentons still alive?" Victoria said. I gave her a confused look.

"Of coarse they are still alive what else would they be." I said.

"Dead." Victoria said. The way she said it sent a shiver down my back.

"B-But how, When?" I asked.

"We might as well tell him the whole story of the could have been future. How everyone die, How dad become, What happen to Danny and him, And what we are, Why we here, And how we come to be." Veronica said. I look at her in disbelief.

"I think your right,but first we need that favor." Victoria said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We need you to make fake documents of our existence including some other people. Along with enrolling us in Casper High." Victoria said. I knew if I wanted answers I have to comply with their demands. Beside I could always have Teachnus hack into the computers.

"Very well." I said.

"Do you have some where to talk privately?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, We could go to my lab and talk while I get your new uniforms." I said. Remembering our deal from earlier. Both girls nodded. They look around to make sure no one was around and transform into their ghost halves. They flew into the sky. We flew back into my mansion and though the floors until we reach the lab. Once inside my lab we reverted back to our human forms. I walk over to the mainframe and type in a few codes and it began to make the uniforms. I turn around and face the two girls.

"So you sure you want to know?" Victoria asked.

"Yes I am sure." I said.

"Ok. If you need me I'll be with father." Veronica said. And walk over to Daniel. So they were talking about Daniel.

"Lets see where to start. You see we aren't from this time line where from a alternate time stream ten years from now. But due to a certain person's middling we no longer exist. We now exist outside of time. Get what I'm saying." Victoria asked. I nodded in response.

"So you three are from ten years into another future." I asked. Trying to make sense of this.

"The alternate future to be really,Danny's to be more exact. We are the could have been daughters of Danny Phantom. We are the daughters of Dan Phantom AKA Danny's alternate future self." Victoria said. Ok now she lost me.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Fine. This is from what I was told. In the alternate time something bad happen or good in our case. In our timeline Danny Fenton cheats on a test causerie a chain reaction. When Mr. Lancer found out Danny cheated he called Jack and Maddie Fenton and told them to meet him at the Nasty Burger. When Jack and Maddie got there Sam,Jazz,Tucker,Danny were there too. The Nasty sauce from the Nasty Burger exploded killing everyone except Danny. Since out of reaction he turn intangible. After the funnel Danny was sent to live with you in hope for someone to understand him and since your the only one like him. Danny couldn't take his human emotions any more so he ask you to separate his human and ghost half. You honer his wish and ripped out his ghost half. Due to ghost not having a whole lot of emotions he lashed out at you. Separated you and your ghost half and merged with it. Your evilness overwhelmed Phantom's mind and turn him evil. Who is now our father. Once the process was done he turn on his human half killed him and left you in ruins. He meet up with mom. They started to date. Dad need help to destroy everything so went to the Ghost King's castle and free Uncle Fright Knight.-" I cut Victoria off.

"Uncle?" I asked.

"Yes uncle,We grew up close to him. Now stop intruping. As I was saying. Once released they wrack hovric all over and went on rampages. Ending lives and stuff. After two days dad need a place to stay so he went to the ghost kings castle got rid of Pariah Dark and took the thorn. During that time Mom and Dad were still dating. Dad started to get really busy so he meet up with Uncle Walker. Interup me and I'll blast you. As I was saying he meet up with Uncle Walker and made a deal with him. In the end Walker became 2nd in command since uncle Fright Knight did not want the position. Right after that Mom had us and then Mom and Dad got married. At the age of six Dad was in the Ghost Zone while Mom raised us in the human world. One day at school we got our powers and burned down the place. People weren't so happy about it and got really angry when they learn we are Dan Phantom's Daughters. We got chased and shot at. In the end we were sent to live with Dad outside the Ghost shield. Since Amity Park was the only place left in the world. Everything was fine. Dad had Ghostwriter teach us since um we were not aloud to go to human or Ghost School. And Youngblood came over and play while Dad was away and Uncle Fright Knight watch us. After a few years Dad diced to take us into the Ghost Zone to live in the Ghost King's castle. After a few months something happen.. I'll explain some other time. The Danny Fenton in this time line change the time stream coarse and cause our timeline erase and now me,my sister and Dad now exist outside of time. Any questions." Victoria said. I'm pretty sure my eyes were still wide.

"So your a halfa?" I asked.

"2nd deary twin halfa to be more exact." Victoria said.

"What dose that mean?" I asked.

"It means one parent was a halfa who became a full ghost. And that I pick up on one of the two energy cores while Veronica take the other. So in other words I have every element power you have since i have a hot core like you. Plus I also have dad's powers as well. Like the Ghostly Wail and talaportation. Along with a few other things." Victoria said.

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"She have an ice core. But also have Dad's powers as well." Victoria said. Just then the mainframe beep signaling that the uniforms are finished. I walk the mainframe and the Maddie hologram appeared.

"Hunter uniforms are ready lame chop" Maddie hologram said.

Victoria's POV

I watch Vlad approach the Maddie hologram. Dad was right he is obsessive with Grandma. I look over to Veronica who was siting next to dad.

"So you two are Daniel's daughters from another timeline." Vlad said.

"Yes, But he goes by Dan now and we are known as the Phantom Twins." I said.

"So let me guess you two are the new protectors of Amity Park am I right." Vlad said. As he press a few controls. Veronica burst into laughter at his words.

"Hahahaha, Good one. haha. We wouldn't protect that miserable town even if they paid us" Veronica said. Vlad look surprised.

"So if your not protecting the town who is?" Vlad asked.

"The only person who stands a chance against ghosts is -" I cut Veronica off.

"Valerie" I said. The less Vlad knows the better.

"What about the GIW." Vlad said. I knew my eyes flash red at their mention.

"What about them." I said. In a venomous way. I close my eyes and turn away. Then i open them remembering my last fight with them.

*Flashback*

"WATCH OUT!" Veronica shouter. I turn my head and saw a missile headed torwds me. I turn intangible in time to avoid it. I flew to my sister.

"W-What are we going to do?" Veronica asked. I look down and saw lots of tanks and solders. One machine caught my eye. It was larger then a regular tank.

"I-I don't know. We should call Father." I said. And turn to see a on coming blast from one of the tanks. I only had enough time to throw myself in path before it hit Veronica. The siring pain spread though out my body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in agony. Once pain stopped i warp my arms around my core in hopes to releave the unbearable pain that remand.

"Sis." Veronica said.

"FIRE AT WILL!" A solder shouted. I open my eyes and saw a shield around us and ecto-blasts and lasers trying to break it. I look to Veronica and saw her forcing the shield to stay up. Before I could say or do anything the shield broke and all the weapons attacks hit us head on. I felt the pain again only 70times worse. When the attacks stop we fell to the ground and made a crater where we landed. I force my self to stand and tolerate the pain all over my body. I open one eye and saw we were surrounded by tanks and solders. I turn to Veronica who were as she was getting up.

"You want a fight I'll give you a fight." I said. And started to blast solders and tanks. Veronica fallowed my lead and started to blast as well.

*Flashback end*

"Well I figured they are threat since they have Anti-ghost weapons. And to look of how you reacted to their name you don't like them very well." Vlad said. I started to walk over to Vlad to see what he was doing and Veronica fallowed.

"I have my reasons. And you have yours for hating Jack." I said. I stopped when i was next to him and saw to bracelets. One was white with black triming. And the other was dark blue with black trming.

"Then may I ask why you hate Amity Park?" Vlad asked.

"They ran us out of town and ruin our family. But I guess on the bright side we have Dad and our Uncles to protect us when Mom couldn't." I said.

*Flashback*  
>We were at the house(Fenton Works). Me and Veronica were sitting on the coach while uncle Walker sat across from us. Mom and dad in front us. Our heads went back and forth between them.<p>

"Look Dan, I know your mad but please think of what your doing. They are my daughters too. You can't do this." Mom said. Trying to calm Dad down.

"Are you serous. They were chased by a mob Val. Beside I'm the only one who can teach them how to use their powers." Dad said.

"*sigh*Your right. But I still want to see them." Mom said.

"And you will. I'm not forbidding you from seeing them. I'm just taking them with me. At least they will be safer and I can teach them things that i had to learn on my own." Dad said. And approach mom.

"Fine. But they can not live in the Ghost Zone." Mom said. And put her hands on Dad's chest.

"Who ever said they were." Dad said.

"Mommy,Daddy,whats going on?" I asked. Mom walk over to us kneel down to eye level.

"You two are going to go live with your father." Mom said. I felt bad because it was my idea to hurt our class mates.

"Is it because we hurt all those kids?" I asked. Mom and Dad shared glances. Dad walk over to us and got on one knee.

"No it's not kiddo." Dad said. Then be came close to my ear.

"I'm actually proud of you Victoria. But don't tell your Mother. It's our little secret ok." Dad said. And wink at me. I smiled in return and nodded.

"So do you girls have a battle cry?" Walker asked. Me and Veronica gave him a confused look.

"Whats a battle cry?" Veronica asked. Walker chuckle.

"It's something you shout when you turn Ghost. You Father had one when he was a teen." Walker said.

"What was it?" I asked. Dad groaned.

"I belive it was 'Going Ghost'." Walker said.

"Cool, Can we have a battle cry?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. Have anything in mind." Dad asked. I whispered into Veronica's ear. She grin at me and leaped from the coach with her arms in the air.

"Going!" Veronica shouted. As I also leped from the coach and threw my arms in the air.

"Phantom!" I shouted. And rings travel up our body and turn us ghost. Mom,Dad,and Walker smiled at us.

*End Flashback*  
>Everything was great at first. But then we saw Mom less and less. Soon she got so busy we only saw her once a month.<p>

"I see." Vlad said.

"So whats the bracelets for?" Veronica asked.

"They are your new uniforms. Put them on and push the button and your uniforms will activate. They are newer modles then miss Grey's. The outfits are the same except the colores and and it has a bounes feture unlike miss Grey's." Vlad said. As he handed us the baclets to us. He handed me the white one and Veronica the blue one. We put them on and snaped them into place.

"So we just push this button?" Veronica asked. Vlad noded in response. I push the button and next thing i know was in a suit just like mom's. I pulled off the mask and look at my sister. She was wearing her suit as well and took off the mask.

"So, When do we strat?" I asked.

"Tonight would be nice. And if posible I need you two to retrive Daniel for me." Vlad said.

"No can do on the catch Danny part." Veronica said. Vlad eye twitch.

"And may I ask why." Vlad asked.

"Because he dose not know we exist. And plan on keeping that way. Or that Father is here. And the last thing we need is problems." I said. And glared.

"Very well. I'll just have you two monerter him then." Vlad said. We heard a gron from behind. We turn to look and saw dad stiring. Dad sat up look around and saw us. His eyes widen when he saw what we wearing.

"Uh Hi daddy." Veronica said. And gave a akward wave. I face plam while Vlad smikerd.

Me: Yay another cleffy...sorta.

Dan: You do realize your not good at being evil right?

Me Aren't you suposse to be teaching me?

Danny: He's not very at good teaching is he?*Dan glares at Danny*

Me: Hey where's the friut loop?

Danny: He had to good to thee houpital because the fire ant bits.

Me Yikes.*Dan smiks*

Dan: Wow, Who knew they were hungry.

Me: Well, You did starve the ants for a long time.

Danny: Pluse you did pour honey on him.*Dan shruges*

Me: *sigh* Poor Vlad. Maybe we should go to the hospital and cheer him up.

Dan: Don't you mean torture him.

Me: Tuture,cheer whats the deffrence.

Danny: Before we go shouldn't you say something.

Me Oh yaeh, Please reveiw.

Dan: Now can we go?

Me: Yup.*We walk out of the room*

*Sceen fades* 


	4. A Fight

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Me: Welcome back.

Danny: Thanks for all the reviews.

Dan: Sadly the fruit loop won't be here today.(Sarcasm)

Me: And if your wounding why, Blame Danny.

Danny: Hey I said sorry.

Dan: If your wounding what happen. Danny thought it would be fun to play with the buttons on the fruit loop's bed.

Me: So every bone in Vlad's body is broken now. Due to someone making him into a sandwich about 80times.*Dan,Me,and Danny try not to sinker*

Dan: So now the fruit loop can't come back for another two chapters. Or until he can walk again.

Me: So anyways whats the lesson of the day guys?

Danny: Don't play with buttons.

Dan: Don't let Danny near you when your in a hospital.

Danny: Hey!

Me: Who do you think is right? Vote now and enjoy ;)

Dan's POV

I narrowed my eyes as anger took over. Standing before me was my daughters wearing suits just like Valreie's except deffrent colors. Victoria had a white suit with black gloves,blet,and boots. Veronica had a dark blue suit with black gloves,belt,and boots. Which means they are working for Vlad now. Vlad was looking at me with a smike. I sent an angry look to them making it clear I was not happy.

"Ghost Zone, NOW!" I yelled. And pointed a finger to the portal. Both girls look to the floor as they moved to the portal. I stood up made my way behind them. Once we enter I went ghost and look down at my daughters who were in ghost mode. I cross my arms. They avoided my gaze and look at their white boots.

"Care to explain?" I asked. Victoria look up at me with sad eyes.

"It was the only way Vlad would help you." Victoria said. I raise an eyebrow.

"Ok, Then explain how he knows i'm your father." I said. Victoria look at Veronica.

"He spy on us well we argued. He heard that were not from this time line and he wanted answers." Veronica said.

"We gave him answers. And in return he will do us favor." Victoria said.

"First of all what was the fight about?" I asked.

"Veronica call you dad when we were leaving the lab. I yelled at her later on about how she could have blown our cover. But I guess Vlad was watching us." Victoria said. I sighed. I should have warn them the fruit loop has a history of spying on those close to me.

"Fine, Now what was the favor?" I asked. Both girls exchange glances.

"That he makes fake documents of our existence. And that he enroll us in Casper High." Victoria said.

"No." I said. Both girls look at me in confusion.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"The answer is no. The last thing we need is Danny to find out about you two and that i'm back. Beside we're in Wisconsin. Casper High is in Amity Park." I said. Veronica and Victoria shared a look meaning there is something I should know.

"Maybe you should tell him" Veronica said. Victoria gave her a 'Are-you-crazy' look.

"Well you are the oldest" Veronica said. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Um dad there is something you should know." Victoria said.

"Actually two somethings." Veronica corrected. Victoria sent her a confused look. Veronica sent a 'don't-tell-me-you-forgot' look and gustier at her uniform. I raised an eyebrow. Victoria caught on and face-palm.

"Right, Forgot about that." Victoria said.

"Forgot about what?" I asked.

"Umm,Dad before you ground us and yell at us. May we remind you about the whole 'Vlad would have not help us if we did not agree deal' and you were in bad caution because your ghost core was unstable." Victoria said.

"Look I promise not to yell at you. As for grounding, That's a different story depending what it is." I said. Victoria avoided my gaze for moment. I kneel to eye level and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Victoria look at me." I said. When she didn't I left her chain up.

"Victoria, You are my daughter and I love you. Nothing you did or said will change that okay." I said. I look over to Veronica.

"Or for you Veronica." I said. Both girls nodded.

"Good, Now what is so bad?" I asked.

"You know how we now work for Vlad." Victoria said. I nodded in response.

"Well,The agreement was that all three of us agree to work for him. That's including you, Dad." Victoria said. I was not surprise. Should have know that fruit loop would do something like this.

"Very well you two aren't grounded. But dubble time on training." I said. Both my daughter smiled.

"So whats the second thing you needed to tell me?" I asked. Both there smiles fell.

"Right, Umm remember how you said we're in Wisconsin." Victoria said. I nodded.

"Well, That's not true. We're actually in Amity Park and guess who the mayor is now." Victoria said. I gave her a confused look.

"Who?" I asked. Both girls look at each other then back at me.

"Unky Vlad." Victoria/Veronica said. My eyes widen.

"You have to be kidding." I said. Both girls shook their heads.

"No we are not dad." Veronica said.

"Great, So the fruit loop is the mayor. What next." I grumble.

"Dad, Do ya think we can go back now. I don't want to be here with the other ghost around." Veronica said. I saw Johnny and Kitty in the distance.

"One more question. Dose Vlad know who your mother is?" I asked.

"No." Veronica said.

"Good, Lets go." I said. We went though the portal and renter Vlad's lab. As we enter I Vlad by the table working on something. I guess he heard us come in cause he turn around to face us. As he saw me his eyes widen.

"D-Daniel?" Vlad asked. I grind.

"Hey fruit loop." I said. Vlad shook out of his shock and approach. He look between me and my daughters.

"Well I can see the family resemblance." Vlad said.

"Thanks. I think." Veronica said. With a confuse tone while Victoria sinker.

"Along with some of your personalty traits." Vlad said.

"If it makes you feel any better fruit loop. Victoria got your manipulation and talent in lying." I said. Victoria look up at me and smiled with pride.

"True...what about Veronica?" Vlad asked. I look down at Veronica who look up at me. Veronica gave me a wicked grin.

"Veronica, I guess got your wicked grin." I said. Vlad look at Veronica who smiled wickedly at him.

"I see." Vlad said.

"What did they get from you?" Vlad asked.

"I lot of people say they are just like me. Even their mother said so. But I guess it's true." I said.

*Flashback*

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!" Pointdexter shouted. As the two Phantom sisters floated side by side. As they watch with amusement as Pointdexter was hung from the Casper High flag pole in the ghost zone.

"I don't know Dex. This is really fun." Victoria said. I watch my two daughters enjoy themselves from behind.

"I think their starting to take after you." Youngblood said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yup. I mean look how many places they destroy in the past week." Youngblood said.

*Flashback ends*

"Who is their mother?" Vlad asked. I felt myself stiffen at the question.

"It's none of your concern, Fruit loop." Veronica said. Vlad eye twitch.

"Did I mention Veronica took after Danny a little." I said. And smirked.

"No you didn't. But in any case may I have my credit card back now." Vlad said. I gave Vlad a questing look. Vlad sent a look to Victoria who was grinning ear to ear.

"Victoria, Can you give it back to him." I said.

"Fine, Catch fruit loop." Victoria said. She throw the card to Vlad. As he caught it Victoria sent a ectoblast at it. Causing it to melt in Vlad's hand.

"Ow,You little rat." Vlad said. As he cradle his burning hand and glare. While Victoria smirked.

"Aw is the the fruit loop going to cry." Victoria teased. Vlad changed into his ghost mode and got into a fighting santance. I didn't bother to try anything. I know Victoria can defend herself against him. After all I trained my daughters to fight ghosts like him.

"You sure you want to start a fight with her?" Veronica asked.

"Yes." Vlad said. Victoria started to approach Vlad with ectoplasme in lighting her hands.

Danny: Cliffy.

Me: How will Danny react to two new girls who look like him?

Dan: And will the fruit loop get his butt kicked?

Me:Who is right about the lesson of the day?

Danny: All will be answer in the next chapter.

Dan: Review or else. 


	5. School

_**A/N: Anyways this story may or may not be put on hold for a while. If so it will only be until I can get a few chapters up for my other storys. And if possible maybe i can finish 'Found Secrets' before school starts. I got some of it plan out so yay. But it may take a while to type it out and like i said I'm also working on the other storys which have long chapters. Updates may rang once every 1-2 weeks depending how much i get done. And hopefully i can get a lot done. Oh by the way my OCs are not Mary Sues. They are not and will not hook up with any of the DP cast or be heros on Danny's team(unless you count them hunting ghost with Valarie and the up comine climax). I may put them acting Vlad and Danny a little at times but if you really think about it. Dan is half Vlad and Half Danny so it kind of makes since. Oh and one more thing i have some pics of my OCs on my DA account along with a title card not exactly good but it's something. The link is on my profile.**_

**Dan: Yes.*And smiled evilly***

**Danny: What are you so happy about?**

**Dan: You'll see.**

**Me: Enjoy:)**

**Veronica POV**

It was the day after Victoria and Vlad's little fight. Vlad won by using a weird tazer like thing on Victoria. We were now sitting in a limo with dad and Vlad on our way to pick up Valarie from her place. Vlad wanted us to meet her since we are now going to be working with her. Dad was in his 24year old human form reading some paper work for our documents. It's pretty much our real info except the last name. We go by now Genton though dad was not happy about it. We also change our style. After some bugging Vlad he took us shopping. I got a t-shirt that's black with a baby blue oval and sleeves that had black and baby blue strips and shows the stomach,some black high heel boots,white leggins,black skirt,white belt that goes across and then another part hangs,a baby blue ruberband,and backpack. Victoria got the same thing except it's blood shot red instead of blue.

_*Flashback*_  
><em>We were all in Vlad's lab standing behind Teahnus watching hatch into the government date base. And creating false papers for us.<em>

_"First names." Technus said._

_"Victoria,Veronica,and Daniel." Dad said. I was not paying much attention._

_"Middle names." Teahnus said._

_"Hey dad can we change our middle names?" I asked. Dad look down at me with a playful smirk._

_"Nice try kiddo. In the order as before Danielle,Jasmine,and James." Dad said. Vlad raised an eyebrow._

_"May i ask why you name Victoria and Veronica that?" Vlad asked._

_"I wanted to name Victoria after me. And Veronica after my older sister." Dad said._

_"Ok last name." Teahnus said._

_"Fenton/Master" Dad/Vlad said. They glare at each other._

_"In case you forgot fruit loop. They are my daughters not yours. So they are going by Fenton and that's that." Dad said._

_"And in case you forgot Dan they are going to your past self school. He'll know somethings up if they go there with that name." Vlad said._

_"Fine then put down Genton I know I was not that bright." Dad said._

_*Flashback end*_  
>The car stopped and i saw mom's past self approach the car. She got in and sat next to us.<p>

"Hi Mr. Master, You wanted to talk to me." Valarie said. As she buckled up. Vlad close his laptop and look at Valarie.

"Yes Ms. Gray. I want you to meet Victoria and her sister Veronica. And also their father Mr. Daniel Genton." Vlad said. And gustier his hand to us.

"Hi." Valarie said. And waved.

"The girls will attending Casper High and helping you with your hunting." Vlad said.

"Cool i'll show you around. And welcome to the team." Valarie said.

"We're here." Vlad said. The limo pulled up to the school.

"Ms. Gray can you give us a moment alone with my daughters." Dad said.

"Ok see you in a minute." Valarie said. And got out of the limo. Kids were still coming to the school so we had a little while before we have to get to class. Once she close the door dad turn to us.

"Ok before we go in. I do not want to get a call from the school telling me you two burn down the school." Dad said.

"Hey that was not our were not our fault. And weren't you the one who said you were prude of us." Victoria said. And raised an eyebrow. Vlad gave us a confused look.

"Yes, But that is not my point. You two can not be using your powers like that. If you do then do it without causing unwanted attention. Got it." Dad said.

"Yes father." Victoria/me nodded. Vlad gave a confused look. We got out of the limo and meet up with Valarie. As we were walking into the building i listen to Vlad and Dad's conversation. Due to use being half ghosts we have very good hearing.

"How did you get them to respect you?" Vlad asked.

"They respect me because i raised them. They also show the same amount of respect to their uncles. Just not as much for thier mother." Dad said.

"May i ask why?" Vlad asked.

"No you may not." Victoria said. She was walking next to dad.

"I was asking your father not you." Vlad said. Yeah not smart to say to Victoria. There are five people she will not talk back to and he is not one of them.

"I was asking your father not you. Get a cat fruit loop." Victoria mocked.

"Shut it you little rat. And i will not get a cat." Vlad said.

**Victoria POV**

"Make me. And may i saggust internet dating then." I said. And smile in triumph.

"Danielle stop it now." Dad said.I cringed at my middle. Dad hardly call us by our middle names. The only time he dose is when he is serous or very mad.

"Ok daddy." I said. Vlad sent a smirk at me.

"We're here." Valarie said. I look up and saw a sign sating Office on it.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to go meet up some ya. " Valarie ran off into a crowd of people walking by.

"Huh, Mom's more friendly in this time line then ours." Veronica whispered. As we enter the office and went to the desk. Vlad started to talk to a middle age women. I look around the office and saw Paulina Baxter AKA Daisy Baxter's mom. I tapped on Dad's arm.

"Hey dad isn't that Mrs. Baxter? Daisy's mom?" I asked. Dad look at me and then to the direction i was looking at.

"Yes it in this time line her and Dash aren't marry yet." Dad said.

"May i ask what you two are talking about?" Vlad asked.

"Time line stuff." Dad said.

"Hey remember that one time you gave her those flowers with that long lizard. What was it call?" Veronica asked.

"Oh you mean the the Long Tail Lizard." I said.

"Yeah that one." Veronica said.

_*Flashback Age 5*_  
><em>We were all playing in the back yard and it was bring your parent to school day. And since dad was busy we brought mom. Mom were out in front with Spectra talking. Spectra came back to human school so she can keep an eye on us for dad. Plus she looks more human then our uncles. Me and Veronica were play next to a flower patch. Tell Daisy the daughter of Paulina and Dash Baxter came up with some of her friends.<em>

_"Hmp, Why if it isn't the trouble causing twins or what i like to call the loser twins." Daisy said. As her and her crew laugh._

_"Leave us alone Daisy." I said._

_"Or what. You going to tell your mommy and daddy. Speaking of which do you even have a daddy." Daisy said._

_"Yes. He just always busy." Veronica said._

_"Well my dad is a quarter back and my mom is a super model. Unlike your mom who hunts ghost for a living. I bet she can't even be a modle. What kind of a person hunts ghosts anyway. That's embarrassing." Daisy said. Veronica was ready to beat the snot out of her._

_"Cool it V." I said. As i held her back._

_"Yes V listen to your sister. We don't want that hot head yours to explode." Anna was one of Daisy friends. She was also Kwan and Star's daughter._

_"Wow it's amazing you know what explode means." I said. And smirked at their frowns._

_"Lets go girls we don't have to be around a bunch of freaks." Daisy said. As her and her crew walk away._

_"I hate those snobs." I mumble._

_"We aren't going to let them get away with it are we?" Veronica asked._

_"No we are not." I said. And grinned evilly when i saw a lizard crawl into a bunch of flowers. I up the bunch while concealing the animal._

_"Are you going to do what i think your going to do?" Veronica asked. And grinned wickedly._

_"Just make sure Mrs. Baxter's steel water bottle is filled with hot sauce." I said. Veronica nodded and ran off. I walk over to Mrs. Baxter with a fake smile._

_"Hi Mrs. Baxter aren't you looking wonderful today." I said. And handed her the flowers._

_"Oh that's nice of you Vanessa." Mrs. Baxter said. I frowned at the name she called me by._

_"It's Victoria,And your welcome." I said._

_"Whatever." Mrs. Baxter said. As she smell the flowers. As she smell them the lizard pop it's head out and jumped on to Mrs. Baxter's face. When Mrs. Baxter open her mouth to scream the lizard went inside. I force myself from laughing my head off while i watch the lizard's long tail hang out of her mouth. Finally Mrs. Baxter spat the lizard out._

_"EEEWWW WATER I NEED WATER" Mrs. Baxter screamed. Daisy comes over with a mettle water battle and hand it to Mrs. Baxter. As soon as takes a drink she spites it back out._

_"Hot,Hot."Mrs. Baxter said. And she ran to the nearest water fountain. As she ran she past Mom and Spectra who were still talking. Mom and Spectra look up at Mrs. Baxter running and then looked at me. They started to approach me at the same time Veronica comes back._

_"Explain now." Mom said. And cross her arms._

_"I see they take after their father in more ways then one." Spectra said._

_"Heheheh." I said. And rubbed the back of my neck._

_"Flashback ends*_

"Good times, Good times." I said.

"Oh yes the whole lizard thing." Dad said. Just then Mr. Lancer came up from behind the desk.

"Hi, You must be Mr. Genton. I'm Mr. Lancer the assistant principle and writing teacher." Mr. Lancer said. As he shook Dad's hand.

"Please to meet you. These two are my daughters. Victoria and Veronica." Dad said. And move aside so Mr. Lancer can see us. Mr. Lancer's jaw drop a few yards.

"Is everything ok Mr. Lancer?" Vlad asked.

"Ug yes. It's just they look just like one of my students. Anyways who's who?" Mr. Lancer asked. A grin came on my face when i tought of the whole twin switch trick. Dad saw my grin and knew what i was going to do.

"The one in blood shot red and black is Victoria while the one in baby blue and black is Veronica." Dad said.

**Vlad's POV**

I watch in silence as Daniel introduce Mr. Lancer to the girls. I smirk at the grin on Victoria's face when she came a plan and then it faded when Daniel ruin it. As i continue to look at the girls and notice something on Victoria's stomach. It was a faint scar about six inches long and diagnaile. You have to really look hard in order to see it or have ghost sight. I figured i'll ask about it later.

"Well then these are your schedules and see you two in first hour." Mr. Lancer said. As he walked us alone in an empty office.

"No fair you ruin our fun." Victoria said. And cross her arms.

"I'm your father it's my job to ruin the fun." Daniel said. And look sternly at Victoria.

"No, It was mom's job. Beside that did not stop you from letting us have fun before." Veronica said.

"Well your mother is in the old time line. And i never stop you before was because we had nothing else to lose in that time line." Daniel said.

"No we didn't. But yet we lost more." Veronica said. With sadness and gaze to the ground. For a second her eyes flashed red.

"That's not completely true... We got dad back didn't we." Victoria said.

"That's not my point. Sam is still alive. Which means dad and mom won't hook up and we aren't born." Veronica said. And cross her arms and glar at the floor.

"And people say i'm the emotional one." Victoria mumble. And rolled her eyes. Veronica sent a glare to Victoria.

"What did ya say." Veronica said. As her eyes flash red.

"Ya herd me." Victoria said. And lighten her hands with ecto-fire. It amazed me to see how far advance they are in their powers. If they could do all that it makes me wonder what Daniel can do now. I look over at Daniel to see him with annoyed look on his face.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked. Daniel cross his arms and look at the two girls with a serious expression on his face.

"No, Usually I let them fight it out until Veronica yields. Then i step in." Daniel said.

"What do you mean until Veronica yields?" I asked. Then the two girls switch to their ghost forms and tackle each other while fazing though the floor.

"Veronica hardly wins any of their fights. Usually she ends up on the floor painting from lack of energy while Victoria floats near by waiting to blast her. That's when i step in. But sometimes one of us breaks it up if it gets real violent." Daniel said. As he went ghost to fallow. When we got there the two girls were throwing ecto-rays, blasts, and disks at each other. Veronica dodge the on coming blast from Victoria while Victoria side-step three ecto-disks.

"Is this really necessary Jasmine we both know how this will end." Victoria said. And flew up into the air dodging some more ecto-rays and then went straight down at 110mph with a ecto-blast charging in her right fist while approaching Veronica. Veronica talapoteded in a blue swirl of smoke just as Victoria's fist made contact with the ground and made a small crater.

"You mean me wining Danielle." Veronica said. As she reappear right above and sent a ecto-blast into Victoria's back. Victoria crash into the ground making a crater.

"No, With me on top." Victoria said. And released a small version Daniel's ghostly wail. It sent Veronica hitting the ceiling and landing on the floor with a grunt.

"You do realize this is pointless. Right?" Victoria said. As she floated over to Veronica with a board expression.

"How do you figure?" Veronica asked. As she stood up to face Victoria.

"Well for one,You are throwing a tantrum over nothing. And two by the time we finish our fight we'll both have bruises to explain. Are you starting to see my point now." Victoria said. Veronica look at me then back at Victoria with a smirk.

**(1)**"Maecenas posuere neque i o soror nomine Plasmius dearest. You medio scire te convenit sister. After lamina revera post omnia ponas me magis tata et interdum allways qui venit sursum per a consiliis plot. Just sicut antiqui cordi unkie Vlad." Veronica said. Again with the Latin. I'm pretty sure my jaw drop at her words. Why would Daniel name them that.

**(2)**"Dicere, si esset medium et extrema unius you. We nomen tuum super nos spiritum forms. Beside deceving me. And si ego non secundum vestros Danny. And Vlad post te non id quod justorum i iam cecidit vos should i start agian. Little soror. Or vocare vobis super Vlad ex cognomine nostro tempore aciem iterum edidit you. What erat ... Oh Fox Aliquam lacus." Victoria said. And gave Veronica an evil smirk. I grinned at the nick name i apparently gave her in thier time line.

**(3)**"Quid you. Little Corvus cognomen dedit." Veronica said. Victoria gave her a board expression.

"What about it. Unlike you i like the nick name he gave me." Victoria said.

"Oh course you would." Veronica mumbles. Victoria gave a triumph smile.

"Ok that's enough now. You two should be going back upstairs for class now." Daniel said. Both girls look up at their dad.

"Yes father." Veronica/Victoria said.

"Good, Now remember no distorying stuff. And don't let Danny know who you guys are. Got it." Daniel said. Both girls nodded in response and floated to the ceiling waving.

"By daddy." Veronica said. As she went ahead of Victoria and went though the ceiling.

"See ya dad, By fruit loop." Victoria said.

"And Victoria." Daniel said. Victoria halted and waited.

"Yes?" Victoria asked. Daniel gave her a warm smile.

"Take care of your sister. And protect her ok." Daniel said. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I took like three missile and several attacks for her in the past. You think I won't protect her here." Victoria said.

"I'm just checking. And last I check it was two missiles." Daniel said.

"Doesn't Skulkteach's missile count." Victoria said.

"Not if you blast it to smithereens."Daniel said.

"Fine. See ya." Victoria said. As she flew out of the room. I look at Daniel with smirk.

"So little fox and little raven huh." I said. And chuckle.

"I blame you." Daniel said. As he scowl and went though the roof with me closely behind him.

**Danny's POV**

I was running to my classs as fast as i can. I was already late as it is. Stupid Pointdexter. As i walk in everyone was quit. I look around and stopped dead as i saw two girls standing next to Mr. Lancer who look a lot like me.

"Just what we need more Fenturds." Dash said. The girl who was wearing red and black shot Dash a glare.

"First of all our last name is Genton. And second we are not related to that guy." The girl in red said. And the girl in blue shot a evil smirk that reminded me of Vlad at Dash.

"And congrats on seeing the simulartes. I guess football players are smarter then a cavemen." The girl in blue said. Some of the kids giggle and snicker at her comment.

"Mr. Fenton take a seat i'll talk to you later. As for what i was saying before theses two are Victoria and Veronica Genton. Veronica is the one in blue while Victoria is the one in red." Mr. Lancer said. I sat next to Sam in the middle row. Paulina raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Sanchez." Mr. Lancer said.

"But Mr. Lancer we already got a freaky loser goth girl. Can't we send them somewhere else." Paulina said. When she said freak i could have sworn their eyes flash red for a second.

"Hey, This world is world already small enough without airheads like you with ego problems and you don't hear any of us complaining about it do ya. So don't say a word about us. And by the way just becuaes we wear black dose not necessary mean we are gothic. Maybe a little but not completely." Veronica said.

"And do not call us freaks or losers. If you value your perfect skin,hair and teeth." Victoria said. Sam grin and lean next to me.

"I like these girls." Sam whispered.

"Your only saying that because they insult Paulina." I said. Actually if it wasn't for that smirk Veronica had I would properly say the same thing.

"And your point would be?" Tucker asked.

"We should not trust them right away." I said. Remembering the whole Dani thing.

"Who said we have to trust them. We could just be nice." Tucker said.

"Fine. We'll invite them to sit with us." I said. And started to try and get some homework done. Little did i know this would be a start of a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there you have it another cliffy. Um Dan where is Danny?*Look around and only see Dan*<strong>

**Dan: Hanging from a flag pole.**

**Me: Why?**

**Dan: He is annoying.**

**Me: You had it plan all along didn't you.**

**Dan: Yeah pretty much.**

**Me: How you do it?**

**Dan: Told him there was a quarter on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. While he was not looking I put the hook on his underwear pulled him up and use the Plasmius Maxiums on him. So now he is just hanging around.**

**Me: Ouch. When are you going back for him?**

**Dan: Next chapter.**

**Me: Fine by me.*shugges***

**Dan: Review or else.**

**DP Translation**

**(1)"Yes,Yes i do oh sister dearest. You know the the middle name Plasmius Phantom really do suits you sister. After all you take after dad more then me at times and you always the one who comes up with the plans for a plot. Just like dear old unkie Vlad."**

**(2)"I would speak if were you. We share the same middle and last name for our ghost forms. Beside your the deceiving one not me. And if I take after Vlad don't that mean you take after Danny. And your just made because i beat you once again. Little sister. Or should i start calling you by the nickname the Vlad from our time line gave you. What was it again... Oh yeah Little Fox."**

**(3)"What about the nickname he gave you. Little Raven."**


	6. A Mother's Coming

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Dan:I rule,I rule.

Me:...Yeah you pretty much do.

Danny:So Angel why did you change your name to Angel Girl Phantom?

Me:Because it's the only thing that gooses with it. I may do Dark Phantom's Angel or Angel Phantom... Still deciding.

Danny:But why after _HIM_?

Me:Like he says he rules.

Danny:...

Me:Thanks for the reviews and enjoy. :)

Victoria's POV

I was sitting next to Veronica in our third hour. Biology,it's one of the very few classes I find interesting and this is why.

"Can any one name three deadly plagues that can be used as bio-weapons?" Mr. Henry asked. He was our teacher for this. This is so easy. I raised your hand and GOT a eye roll from Veronica.

"Of course you would know." Veronica mumble. I sent a smirk her way and looked the teacher.

"The answer to that question is easy. Some of the most deadly plagues known to men are Ebola,The Black Plague,and Bubonic Plague. All of which can be deadly if used as weapons." I said.

"Very nice miss Genton,Thank you. Anyone else want to add anything?" Mr. Henry asked. After everyone stay quit for a while he turned to the board and started to write. After class we met up with Valarie for lunch. We were walking with her to the lunch room. Valarie on the left of me and Veronica on the right. Turns out mom's wasn't much of a party popper as she was or will be. Timeline stuff is so confusing.

"Hey Val,wait up!" A familiar voice said. I felt Veronica stiffen from knowing that voice. We turn around and sure enough here came Danny running to catch up.

"Oh hey Danny,What's up?" Valarie asked. As Danny finally caught up with us.

"I was wondering if you guys would want to sit with us at lunch and I'm Danny by the way.?" Danny asked. Bad idea popes in my head at the question.

"Hi,I'm Victoria." I said. And looked at Veronica hoping she is smart enough not to mess up.

"Hi,I'm Veronica." Veronica said. Making sure she sounded just like me. Danny notice the same voice and gave an awkward smile.

"So do ya guys wanna come?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Veronica said. I was very close to yelling at her right there and then. This was how we can be discover so easily. Sooner or later Danny will connect the dots and figure out who we are. As we walked to the lunch room I leaned over to Veronica's ear.

"You are so dead for this." I whispered. Veronica smirked at me.

"If your mad about that, I just can't wait to see your face when we get to the lunch room." Veronica said. I felt my eyes widen at her words.

"What did you do!" I just looked at me evilly and keep walking.

"You'll see." Veronica said.

Veronica's POV

I'm pretty sure Victoria wanted to strangle me right there and then when I told her that. I kept my pace and look over at mom's and dad's younger selves have their own conversation. I started to think about earlier that day at gym during second hour.

*Flash back*

We were in the gym that period and were getting ready to leave. Victoria had to go do something and I was by my self except for some of the popular girls. I stood their board out of my mind thinking of a after school. Then a Idea popped up in my head. I looked around and found Paulina on the other side of the gym talking to Star. I walked over already knowing what to say to her.

"Hey Paulina." I said. Paulina looked at me with a glare.

"What do you want?" Paulina asked. I lost the friendly act and went down to business.

"I heard you were looking for two cheerleader I want to know if my sister and I can try out for the spots." I said.

"How flexible are you?" Star asked. Only to receive a glare from Paulina.

"What? We need replacements and if I remember correctly Anna and Susan broke their arms because you mess up on the routine. Beside it may look cool to have twin cheerleaders." Star said. Some of the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Fine,so what can you do?" Paulina asked.

"Hand springs,cart wheels,back flips,front flips,you name it we can do it." I said. And sent a smirk.

"Hmm,the girls and I will talk about it. We will let you know at lunch." Paulina said. As her and the others walk away.

*Flash back ended*

Yeah I'm so dead but it's worth it. We enter the lunch room and got some food. After we went looking for Sam and Tucker and eventually found them.

Dan's POV

"Man this is boring." I said. As I sat there in a desk not to far from Vlad's doing paper work for the fruit loops company. Note to self dabble the girls training tonight. Vlad looked up from his computer and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry this job has no destruction involved but don't balm me. I'm not the one who singed you up for this. It was your daughters who did so. So it take out on them." Vlad said. I sent a glare waring him to shut up. But then something came to mind. I grinned evilly at him.

"Your right Vlad. It was my oh so loyal powerful and perfect 2nd deary halfa daughters. Who never have or will disrespect me. And who will destroy anyone against me without hesitation. Did I mention they have a beautiful mother who I was married too and have two faithful uncles who never betrayed me. Along with some other allies and a ghost zone to rule." I said. I saw Vlad's face sneer when he realized I have everything he ever wanted. I grinned in triumph and went back to work. Now that I think about it the girls are late.

"While on the subject who is the girls mother?" Vlad asked.

"Like Victoria already said to you. It's none of your concern,Fruit loop." I said.

"I am not a fruit loop!" Vlad shouted.

"Sure,keep saying that. Maybe one day we will believe you." I said. Just then I herd a scream and Veronica came flying in and hid behind me.

"VERONICA!" A familiar voice screamed. I look down at my daughter with an annoyed look.

"What did you do now?" I asked. Veronica look up at me with puppy eyes just like her mothers.

"I may have sign us up for something she did not like. And made a very big mistake." Veronica said. Just then the the doors to the office exploded and a very angry Victoria stood there with her eyes glowing completely solid red. And red energy glowing from her hands. Sometimes her anger reminds of the fruit loop's. She took one good look at us and started to fire ecto-disks. I throw up a shield around me and Veronica and change into my ghost form. The disk jumped off my shield and hit everything else. And Vlad's office became a mess in seconds. Vlad look at his now destroy office and change into his ghost form as well. He flew at her aiming his blasts at her with anger. When Vlad mange to get past her on coming ecto-attacks he grabbed Victoria by the wrist and restrain her. I lowered the shield and flew to her.I phase though her body and took over. Once that was done I called forth her human form and took a deep breaths to calm her down some. Then I phased out and looked back at her and saw she was wearing a cheerleader outfit. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Veronica who gave me a innocent look.

"I thought it was a good idea." Veronica said. And shrug.

"You know,that is not what I'm mad about." Victoria said.

"Oh big deal,I agree to a offer and your ready to jump down my throat." Veronica said.

"And what did you try to do the moment you got a to hook- Victoria stop in mid santance and look at Vlad.

"We'll finish this later." Victoria said. Vlad turn back to human with a smirk.

"No,don't stop now because of me." Vlad said.

"We might as well finish now. Eventually he will find out." Veronica said.

"Very well,what in the world were you thinking. Trying to hook mom and dad younger selves up!" Victoria shouted. Yet another thing she got from her mother along with holding a grudge.

"Oh just because I try to hook... them... up. Umm sis you may want to turn around and look and please tell me I'm seeing things." Veronica said. As her eyes widen. I look at direction Veronica was looking at and saw the last person I expected walk out of the smoke hall way. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground at the sight. Finally I managed to work my mouth and said the first thing that I can think of.

"Valerie?" I asked. Sure enough there she was. My wife,the girls mother,Valerie.

"Who else." Valerie said. And stood next to Victoria.

"M-Ms. Gray?" Vlad asked.

"Actually it's Mrs. Gray now." Valerie said. I smirk at her.

"If I remember correctly didn't you get a divorce not too long ago." I said.

"Yeah turns out he was a complete phycophath bent on destroying stuff pulse leaving our daughters to vend for themselves when he went missing." Valerie said.

"I did not leave them to vend for themselves! Fright Knight and Walker were there!" I shouted. By now we were in each other faces.

"Ugh hallo do we not exist anymore?" Victoria asked.

"Technically we don't." Veronica said.

"Veronica." Victoria said.

"Yeah?" Veronica asked.

"Shut up." Victoria said. Veronica made a sour face as Vlad snicker.

"Well then,isn't this a surprise. Who would have thought you and Ms. Gray liked each other." Vlad said. Trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Vlad." I said.

"Yes?" Vlad asked.

"Can it." I said. Val crossed her arms and scowl at me.

"Now Dan I know you two don't like each other. But he was my ex-employer." Val said.

"So." I said.

"Soooo,if you don't want to be shoved in a thermos for tonight I suggest you act your age." Val said. I saw Vlad and the girls hold back snickers.

"Stupid fruit loop." I mumble.

"So girls how have everything been while I was gone?" Val asked. As she turned to the girls.

Victoria POV

"Great mom. By the way somebody sign us up for cheer leading." I said. And glare at Veronica.

"Hey,be glad they said yes." Veronica said. As she turned back to human and was now wearing a cheerleader uniform. Mom walked over and leaned on Vlad's desk.

"Whatever." I said.

"So Val what brings you here?" Dad asked.

"To watch you three." Mom said.

"What!" We all yelled.

"But how is that possible?" I asked.

"And we haven't done anything yet. We barely got here." Veronica said. I faked a cough and pointed to what I was now wearing then glared hard at Veronica.

"Well not anything that involves rampages." Veronica said. Me and Veronica walked over and stood by dad. Me on his right and Veronica on his left.

"She's right you know. All we were plan on doing was have the the girls try and live normally,destroy and enslave the world,and train the girls for when they take over." Dad said.

"Wait go back,what did you say?" Mom asked. All three of us gave her an innocent look.

"Try and live a normal life." Veronica said.

"After that." Mom said.

"Train us for when we take over?" I asked. Mom stood up from her position and throw her hands up in the air.

"NO,IN THE MIDDLE." Mom said. And expressed it with her hands.

"Destroy and enslave the world." Dad said.

"Yes,that one. Are you crazy? You just got out of the thermos and that is the first thing you want to do is take over? Why can't you stop for a moment and let the girls have a normal life as humans instead of helping you build an empire Dan. What is wrong with that?" Mom asked. Vlad just sat there and stay quit.

"For what Val? So they can just end up like me after what happen at the Nasty Burger? Lost and alone with no one to care for a freak like me. No I am not going to force them into that life of safeness just so it can be ripped out of their hands like me. It's better for them this way." Dad said. I looked at mom.

"Dad's right mom. Beside we can't pretend we are something we know we are not. We were raised with and by ghosts since we were six mom. Remember you and dad try to raise us normally but look what happened. Face it mom we are not normal,we are far from that." I said.

"Yes it's true but as long as I'm around I'm going to make sure we have a somewhat normal life. And for starters no more ghost powers on regular basis. That means no daily ghost fights between you two. If you fight you will fight like normal twin sisters do. And for the next rule we are going to have non-ghostly outings. That means no ghost fights and using ghost powers. We are going to go out and have fun like normal family's do. Got it." Mom said. Vlad was snickering hard as mom made the rules.

"Can it fruit loop." I hissed.

"What about getting to school?" Veronica asked. Mom look at dad for a moment and back at us.

"Well I don't see the harm in it. Your father and I use to fly to school." Mom said. Then giggle a little.

"A matter a fact we use to run late to class because we start fighting on the way there." Mom said.

"I still find this unfair." I mumble.

"Life isn't always fair Danielle." Mom scowl. Veronica snicker at me.

"Shut it Jasmine." I mumbled.

"Whatever you say Danielle." Veronica mocked. My eyes flashed red and I approach Veronica.

"What did I just say Victoria." Mom scowled. I took a step back and glar at Veronica.

"Watch your back tonight,little sister." I said. And went ghost and flew though the ceiling.

Dan's POV

I watch Victoria fly though the ceiling with annoyance with Valarie. Here she was making rules for us when it was me and there uncles who reasid them. Sure Spectra helped out some but who was the person who cared for them when they got the ghost poxes,me and Fright Knight. And who was the one who showed them how to keep their powers under control,me. Who was there when Victoria first broke her right arm? Me and was there to protect them when the ghost try to attack them when we were first leaving outside the ghost shield? Me,Walker,Fright Knight,Young blood,and Spectra. So yes the girls were raised around ghosts for most of their life. I sent a glare to Val telling her I am not happy and went after Victoria.

Me:Cliffy.

Dan:Once again.

Me:Sorry it was not that good.

Dan:But the climax will be starting in the next three chapters.

Danny:So yay.

Me:And if you guys can guess where I got some of the lines you win a virtual cookie.

Danny:Yay cookies!

Me:So Dan care to do the honers?

Dan:Review or else.


	7. The White Huntress Appears

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM...OR CHOMPIES... :(**

**Me:Hallo again and happy late Halloween and Thanksgiving everyone. And now for the resualt for the contest.**

**Dan:And the winner is Dianney Masters Plasmius. For saying the correct answer.**

**Danny:So now you get a giant cookie from Chompies bakery.*trows giant cookie***

**Me:Their cookies are really good.I just love their red velvet cookies. :D**

**Danny:Are you sure your 15 instead of 5?**

**Me:Keep in mind Danny I have a thermos in my backpack.**

**Danny:...I'll shut up now...-_-**

**Dan:Smart choice.:)**

**Me:Anyways on with the story enjoy. :)**

**Victoria's POV**

I sat there on top of the water tank at the edge of the town. With my feet dangling from the edge and staring at the town that once lad in ruins. I heard distant footsteps just as my ghost sense went off. I already knew who it was. Dad.

"Mind if I sit down?" Dad asked. I shrugged in response. Dad sat down on my right side and gazed at the town. We stayed quit for a moment and looked at the view.

"You know she means well." Dad said. I rolled my eyes the comment.

"If she does then why dose she make rules that she knows we are not use to... expressly after doing the exact opposite for the past eight years of our lives." I said. Dad looked at me with a smirk.

"Your not going to fallow her rules are you?" Dad asked. I gave him a grind.

"Sometimes dad you know me better then she dose." I said. Dad chuckle at the thought of us disobeying mom.

"After all I did raise you and your sister." Dad said. I looked down and felt sad at a sudden thought.

"I miss them dad... I miss our old life." I mumble. Dad wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and I lend against his chest.

"I know kiddo, I know you do. But it's time to start over and have a new life." Dad said. I look up at dad with a sad expression.

"Do we have too?" I asked. Dad look at me with a genital smile.

"Yes Vicky, we do." Dad said. I blushed at the nickname he gave me when I was three.

"Daaaad." I whinnied. He smirk and ruffle my hair. Dad knew I don't like being called Vicky. But sometimes he dose it to mess with me.

"Just messing with you kiddo." Dad said.

"I know dad." I said. Just then the communicator on dad's wrist started to beep. When we look to see who it is Val came up as a screen name. I narrowed my eyes at the thought of mom ruining our moment.

"I guess we should head back." I mumble. Dad gave me a nod and took the call.

"Dan here, what's up Val?" Dad said.

"Did you find Victoria?" Val asked.

"Yes I did. Why do ya wont to know?" Dad asked.

"Because you two are going to meet us at Nasty Burger so we can catch up on things. Plus it's Vlad treat." Val said. I smirk at mom for being so naive for believing that Vlad is willing to do something nice without any 'extra help'.

"You are really bossy you know that." Dad said.

"Why yes, yes I do. We'll see you two there." Mom said. And cut off the connection.

"She dose realize Veronica maybe overshadow Vlad right?" I asked. Dad smirked at me.

"You know how bad your mother is at expecting the unexpected from you two." Dad said. I smile and snicker at the thought of much chaos we can cause with that power alone.

"Guilty as charged." I said.

"Nice to see you as the fun sister again." Dad said. I shrugged.

"She comes out when she see no danger lurking around." I said.

"Oh really? Then care to explain where she was when the angry sister was attacking her little sister?" Dad asked.

"On a coffee break." I said. Dad raise an eyebrow.

"What, she had it coming. Now I have to deal with Paulina and the other snobs." I said.

"True, but was tearing Vlad's office apart really necessary?" Dad asked.

"No, but it was fun." I said.

"You were always the devilish one." Dad said.

"I know, but isn't that why I'm your favorite. Because I take after you more." I said. Dad gave me a scowl.

"Now Victoria, you know I don't do favorite." Dad said. Which is true, Dad never play favorites with us.

"I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying." I said. Dad cross his arms and raise a eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?" Dad asked. I got up and flew up a few feet.

"Yup. Beside didn't you like it when I destroy the fruit loop's office?" I asked.

"Yes, but now I'm never going to hear the end of it from your mother." Dad said. I put my hand on my chine to think about it for a moment. Dad did have a point, now that mom's around we can't mess with the fruit loop much. Next thing I knew I was attack by two pairs of hands tickling me.

"Heey! haha stop hahaha dad ha!" I yelled. Between laughs and giggles.

"Not until I see you smile." Dad said. I yelled and gave a big smile.

"Now that's better." Dad said. And finally stop tickling me.

"You know, you truly are evil." I said. Dad floated nearby with a chuckle.

"I'm your dad after all." Dad said. I made a pouting face.

"Come on I'll race you." Dad said. I grind and followed dad.

"You are on." I said. And zoomed past him in a flash.

**Dan's POV**

I watch Victoria fly in the distance as she got a head start. She truly is Val's daughter in some ways. I decided to fallow her and give her a fair chance in this. As we approach the Nasty Burger I flew past Victoria and landed in the back ally. Once I landed I turn around to see Victoria leaning against the wall there already in human form waiting. Victoria looked up at me with a smirk.

"What took you dad." Victoria said.

"How did you get here before me? I lift you in the dust." I asked.

"Yeah you did. But then again that was a copy." Victoria said. I rais an eyebrow in a questing manor.

"I telapoted while you weren't looking." Victoria answered. I transform into my human form.

"Sometimes you truly do remind me of Vlad." I said. Victoria gave me a sour look and I raise my hands up in defense.

"I said sometimes." I said.

"Right back at you dad." Victoria said. As she walk out of the ally with a smirk and halted with a frown.

"Dad..." Victoria called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Take a look at this." Victoria said. I walked to to my daughter's side and looked in the direction she was looking at. I saw Johnny 13, Kitty, Ember, and Pointdexter all gang up on my younger self. I looked down at Victoria and saw a torn look on her face and my guess was she wanted too help Danny but at the same time she doesn't want too.

"I think it's time for The White Huntress to make her first appearance. Don't you think so?" I asked. Victoria look up at me in shock and disable.

"Are you sure dad?" Victoria asked. I gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"Positive, have fun kiddo. See you soon." I said. And walked out of the ally and into the Nasty Burger.

**Victoria's POV**

I just stood there with a smile at the direction dad went to. He truly did understand us better then anyone else who know us. I look back at Danny and to the look of it he was having a hard time keeping ground. I watch as he went flying in another direction as Kitty and shadow went after him. I sigh and activated my hunter outfit and activated my hover-board. I flew out of the ally and towards Danny at full speed. No one notice me until I garbed Danny by the arm and flew in another detection. Danny realize someone garbed him and looked up at me. When I looked down Danny had both confusion and worry.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I pause for moment and look up at me in total shock.

"Victoria?" Danny asked. I knew he knew who I was and no point at trying to deny it. But better act dumb for our secret sake.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No you don't." Danny said.

"So why are you helping me?" Danny asked. Honestly I have no idea why I was WILLING to help the person who ruined my life. I guess it's because he's sorta our dad or uncle in a twisted way.

"I honestly have no idea." I mumbled. I think he notice the venom in my words.

"You sound mad. Did I ruin your life as well?" Danny asked. I stayed silent for a moment. I know he ment it in a sarcastic way but I'll still answer it anyways.

"Yes, you did in a way." I said. Danny gave me a 'are you sure your sane look'.

"Can you give me a hint on how?" Danny asked.

"No, but I'll till you this. Don't be changing things unless you know the WHOLE situation during the time." I said. I let my hold on Danny go and turn the hover board around. I look at Danny with a determine look don't know if he can tell or not. I don't really care.

"Look I'm going be honest with you. Do I want to wast my time hunting you? No. Am I mad that you ruined my family's life? YES. But I will help The Red Huntress get even if she or the fruit loop wants us to not on our own." I said

"WATCH OUT!" Danny shouted. I turned my head just in time to see a on coming ecto-desk. I dodge and nearly fell off the board.

"I really need to get use to this." I mumbled. As I regained balance.

"Less talk more fighting." Danny said.

"You do realize after this fight your on your own right?" I asked. There was no way I was going to start helping this town more then I said I would.

"Aw, and here I thought I was going to have a partner to help around here." Danny said. Dad was right Danny does have a lot of witty banter.

"Phss, you wish." I said. And charged at Kitty with Danny close behind. I activated my wrist rays and started blasting ghosts. Danny flew near me and fallowed in pursuit.

"For a newbie your doing pretty good." Danny said.

"Huh, must get from my dad's side." I mumbled. I didn't think Danny would hear me.

"Your dad hunts ghosts?" Danny asked. I really felt like face-plaming.

"No, he hunts animals." I said. Really hoping Danny would buy gave me a 'Do you really expect me to believe that' look.

"Really, how dumb do you think I am Victoria?" Danny asked.

"I don't know Danny you tell me." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Nothing,It does not matter." I mumbled. And dodged a ecto-ray from Ember.

"No, apparently it does since you hate me so much." Danny said. And fired a blast at Shadow. Anger was building up inside me and wanting to get out.

"I do not have to expliane myself to you or anyone else." I said. And accidentally fired a ecto-blast from my hand at Kitty instead of a blast from my gun. Luckly Danny was facing the other way.

"Shoot." I whispered. All the other ghosts stair at me in shock with gaping expressions.

"What?" Danny asked. As turned he turned around.

"Nothing, Just keep blasting." I said.

**Dan's POV**

I enter the Nasty Burger and saw Val, Veronica, and Vlad at a large booth in the back.

"Hey Val." I said. Val stair at me with a questioning look.

"Where's Victoria?" Val asked. I sat next to her.

"Fighting ghosts with Danny." I said.

"I'm surprise." Val mumbled. I gave a her a questioning look.

"Of what?" I asked.

"That Victoria would WILLING help your past-self, let alone you aloud it. I was expecting you to join the fight and get revenge on Danny instead of letting your daughter help. After all he did trap you in a thermos and inside Clockwork's tower." Val said. I felt my twitch eye at the last part and saw Vlad snicker. While Veronica sank into the booth trying to disappear.

"Veronica stay right there. As for you Val, in case you haven't notice I'm TRYING to keep a low profile here. The last thing I need is for you to announce to the world that I'm here." I said.

"And how exactly am I doing that?" Val asked. I can hear the venom in her voice.

"In case you haven't notice your the only one from the future that looks the same. The minute Danny see you he WILL know something is up." I said.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Val asked.

"I don't know Val..." I mumbled.

"Mom can always hide from Danny whenever he comes around." Veronica said. Val and I sent a questioning look at her.

"Why would Danny be coming around?" I asked. Veronica avoid eye contact.

"Veronica Jasmin Fenton Gray answers us this instance." Val scowled.

"Well Danny may be coming around so we can work on our report on the Civil War for History Class." Veronica said.

"And why didn't you just partner up with your sister instead?" I asked.

"Vic was still mad at me so she partner up with mom's past self instead. And pulse Valerie said something about never working with Danny again after the whole flour sack incident? I have no idea what she was talking about. Do you guys?" Veronica asked. I felt my cheeks turn red from embarrassment knowing exactly what she was talking about. I looked over at Val and saw she had a tint of red too. I cleared my thort and spoke.

"Yes, but we rather NOT talk about it." I said. Val and I looked away. I kept my eyes wondering as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"Lets just say you and Victoria were lucky to make it past the first week in your father's care." Val said. My eyes narrowed at the thought of her blaming ME.

"If I remember correctly we would have not been in that situation if YOU weren't doing your 'shoot Danny Phantom now,ask questions later thing'." I argued.

"Oh so now it's my fault? Weren't YOU the one with all the Ghost Zone hating you." Val said.

**Veronica's POV**

I sat there and watch Mom and Dad fight and looked over to Vlad. Who had a smirk on his face.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" I asked.

"No, but this is entertaining." Vlad said. I rolled my eyes at comment.

"Of course only you would find this fun." I mumbled. Vlad sent a glar at me.

"What it's true." I stated.

"You truly are Daniel's daughter." Vlad mumbled.

"And prude to be." I said.

"I-Vlad was cut off by a figure crashing through a window. The figured landed on a table with a crash and breaking it on impact. Everyone who were in the place ran out in panic. As we got up and approach it we saw it was in a white suit. It was then I realize who it was. I ran to Victoria side as she sat up from the damaged with mom and dad close behind.

"Vic, are you OK?" I asked. Victoria turned to look at me.

"You come crashing through a window and landed on a table in HUMAN form and tell me are you OK." Victoria snapped. I took a step back and narrowed my eyes.

"No need to take it out on me." I said. Vic look at the ground and sigh.

"Look I'm sorry V. I didn't mean to snap at you OK. I'm just not use to fighting in human form let alone take hits and stuff." Victoria said. I smiled at her.

"Yeah now that I think about it,we pretty much spent most of our time in ghost form." I said. As I helped Victoria up.

"How mom is able to do this kind of stuff is beyond me." Victoria said. Mom and Dad approach us and stood next to us.

"You OK kiddo?" Dad asked.

"I little sore but i'll live." Victoria said.

"Huh, I always thought you would last longer then Danny." Mom mumbled.

"Keep in mind I'm not using my powers." Victoria said.

"True. But I'm going to start training you two so you can fight without them." Mom said.

"What!" Me/Victoria/Dad shouted.

"We are already training with Dad." I said.

"The girls don't need training!" Dad shouted. Mom gave Dad a 'you sure about look'.

"Just give the girls a cupple days to get use to this stuff. If they are still being thrown into buildings and windows then we will talk about training. OK?" Dad asked.

"Deal." Mom said.

"Good. How about we go grab something to eat?" Dad asked.

"I thought that's why we were here." I said. And look around at the damaged.

"Yes, but all the employes lift." Dad said.

"What about Daniel?" Vlad asked. Victoria shrugged.

"There is only one ghost lift. Johnny and Kitty were captured and Dexter made a break for it. It's just Ember and Danny now." Victoria said.

"See, now can we go?" Dad asked.

"So sis why did you help Danny?" I asked. Victoria look in the distance before responding.

"I don't really know... I guess because he is kind of our uncle or dad in a twisted way." Victoria said.

"Huh. Unkie Danny... has a nice ring to it. Don't you think so?" I asked. Vlad smirked at the nick name.

"I think that's marvelous idea don't you Daniel?" Vlad asked. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Be glad I didn't call you unkie fruity." Dad said. Me and Victoria burst into laughter at the name Dad came up with.

"Do you two all ways have to butt head.I don't know who is worse you two or the girls." Mom said. As she walked away and to the backdoor.

"Hey!" Me/Victoria shouted.

"We only try to kill each other when Veronica goes too far." Victoria said.

"Yeah." I agreed. And then realize what she said and narrowed my eyes at her.

"I hate you." I said.

"Aww, me too." Victoria said. In a playful way as she went ghost.

"So are you coming or what?" Victoria asked. As she flew through the ceiling with a smirked. Me, Dad, and the Vlad went ghost as well and fallowed while mom summed her hover board.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**Victoria's POV**

It was the next day since the battle with Danny. Veronica and I were getting ready for school as Mom and Dad eat breakfest.

"Girls are you ready yet?" Mom called. I finished tying up my hair and look over to Veronica who was looking for something.

"Just about!" I shouted.

"Hey Vic, have you seen my watch and backpack?" Veronica asked. I turn to the piles of paper that were on the small table and pulled out a watch.

"You really need to be more careful." I said. As I threw the watch at Veronica.

"I know. Mom would kill me if I lose this thing." Veronica said. As she catch it and put it on.

"Now for your backpack." I mumbled.

"I wonder where it is." Veronica said.

"Where did you last put it?" I asked. Veronica thought for a moment and face-palmed.

"On the dinning room table." Veronica mumbled. I sigh and grabbed my backpack.

"Come on." I said. As I phase threw the floor.I landed a few feet from a near by table. I looked up and saw Veronica's head phase though the ceiling.

"You do know there are sitars right?" Veronica asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Then whats the point in the ability on phasing though solid objects if you can't use it." I said. Veronica stayed quit for a moment.

"I'll be right down." Veronica said. I started to walk away and saw something out of the corner of my eye.I turn and saw dad standing there with Veronica's backpack in his hand.

"Your sister was never really good at keeping track of her stuff." Dad said. And gave me a playful smirk.

"Hey." Veronica defended. And try to tackle dad but only ended up in a headlock in Dad's arms.

"Nice try kiddo." Dad said.

**Val's POV**

I stood there by the door frame and watch as Dan played with the girls. I sensed someone approach from behind and stood next to me. I looked up to see Mr. Masters standing there watching as well. I turned my head back to see Dan rubbing Veronica's hair as she stayed in a headlock.

"He is such a good father. A little immature at times but he always shows he cares for the girls." I said.

"Daaaad." Veronica whinnied. As Dan continue rubbing her hair. Victoria jumped on to his back and warped her arms around Dan's neck.

"I never thought that one day Daniel will raise a family of his own. Let alone rule the Ghost Zone." Vlad said.

"There is a lot about Danny that you don't know." I said.

"Really? Care to tell me what I don't know about Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"For starters did you know Danny had a small crush on me? Did you know he was or is in love with Sam Manson? No you didn't, you were too busy spying on his mom fixing inventions to know." I said. I sense Vlad stiffen at my comment.

"How did-I cut Vlad off.

"I'm his ex-wife Vlad you don't think he would mention that kind of stuff to me? Well except for the loving Sam part I already know that before we officaly meet." I said. And walked into the room with a scowl.

"Shouldn't you three be getting ready for school and work?" I asked. Dan and the girls turn their attention on me and stopped what they were doing. Victoria got off his Dan's back and Dan let Veronica out of the headlock.

"Well I guess you two should be heading to school then." Dan said. As Veronica straiten her hair.

"Rematch after school?" Victoria asked.

"Well see. Have you two practice your powers lately?" Dad asked.

"Yup, we can now perform some energy attacks." Victoria said. With pride as she smirk.

"Is that true?" Dan asked.

"Yeah now I can make tornadoes and Veronica can make mine bilzzers. And if we can get it right we may be able to do the Energy Wail." Victoria said.

**Dan's POV**

I paled at her words I knew that she can't perform that attack due too her scared core. After GIW attack the girls they did something to Victoria's core and now every time she try a higher level attack for a long period of time it hurts her. Like the Ghostly Wail she can handle it but if she try to exceed the limit on power she puts into it and time it will do serious damage to her.

"Absurlutly not. I do not want you to even try that attack at ALL." I said. Victoria flinch and Val turn her gaze to the ground. Vlad stood there confused with what we were talking about.

"But dad I can do it. I know I can." Victoria insisted.

"No, and that's finale!" I yelled. Victoria looked at me with hurt in her eyes. Victoria looked at Veronica and went ghost.

"I'll meet you at the school." Victoria said. As she flew though the roof.

"You know she only wants to make you prude." Veronica said. I felt a wave guilt overcome me at her words.

"I know she does." I said. We stay silent for a moment and sigh.

"I'll go talk to her during lunch. It'll give her enough time to think." I said.

"You better go catch up with her." Val said. Veronica nodded as turn ghost and flew tough the ceiling.

"By mom, by dad." Veronica said.

**Danny's POV**

I flew to the back of the school at turn human. I was walking out of the ally when I heard voices at the corner.I looked around the corner and saw Veronica and Victoria standing there.

"Come on Vic. Just give him a chance he's not that bad." Veronica said. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"In case you forgotten he ruined our life." Victoria said.

"So, that doesn't mean he can't have a chance Vic." Veronica said.

"Still no." Victoria said.

"Your so stubborn it's not even funny." Veronica said.

"Why thank you. After all we are family." Victoria said.

"All I'm asking is that you just give him one week Vic." Veronica said. Victoria looked at Veronica in the eyes for a moment and drop her gaze.

"Fine, one week." Victoria agreed.

"You know if he know who we were he would find it hard to believe that our dad is-I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Pointdexter standing there.

"Shhhh, follow me I need to tell you something." Pointdexter said. I gave him a 'how dumb do i look'.

"It's important Phantom something you may want to know." Pointdexter said. I looked back to where Veronica and Victoria was and saw they where gone.

"Fine." I said. Pointdexter turned intangible and went though the floor. I turn ghost and fallowed close behind. Just before we got to the basement of the school I felt something behind me. I stopped and turn to look but no one was there.

"Hey Dexter are we alone?" I asked. Pointdexter was a few feet away waiting.

"Yes Phantom we are. Why do you ask?" Pointdexter asked. I histated before answering.

"I thought I felt someone fallowing us." I said.

"It's probably your imagination." Pointdexter mocked.

"So are you going to tell me whats this all about?" I asked.

"Fine, something weird is going on in the Ghost Zone." Pointdexter said.

"What do you want me to do about it? Last I check a lot of you guys don't like me a lot." I said.

"I'm telling this because we think Pariah Dark is back." Pointdexter said. I felt my hart skip a beat at his word came to my mind 'shoot'.

**Me:Cliffy.**

**Dan:Mahwhhaaaaa.**

**Danny:Oh Noooo!**

**Me:What will happen?**

**Dan:Will Vlad ever get out of the hospital?**

**Danny:All will be answerd next time.**

**Me:Now reveiw.**

**Dan:Or else.**


	8. A King's Retrun

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**A/N Happy Holidays everyone :D**

**Me:Hallo again.**

**Dan:And welcome back from the hosptile Firut loop.**

**Vlad:It would have been nice that I never had to go in the first place.**

**Danny:Hey maybe you will stop picking fights with 15year olds.**

**Vlad:...**

**Me:Enjoy :D**

**Victoria's POV**

I nearly drooped my invisibility at Dexter's words. I sense Veronica tense next to me out of fear. We know very well of what Pariah Dark is capable of. Who doesn't know? Everyone know about him and fear what he can do.

"How is that possible?" Danny asked.

"Same way he got out before. Somebody released him from his resting place." Pointdexter said.

"But how am I suppose to put him back? The suit is destroyed and I seriously doubt Plasmius would help." Danny said.

"Then we all will be doomed. Think about it Phantom if Dark trys to finish what he started then our worlds will lay in ruins in a matter of days." Pointdexter said.

"But like I said, the Ecto-suit is destroyed beyond repair and it will take weeks to build a new one." Danny said. Just then the first bell rang.

"I'll think of something. But I have to go to class right now." Danny said. After Danny lift I looked over at Veronica.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. Veronica nodded and fallowed me. We were in our Hunter outfits. Pointdexter flew to the basement and landed. We fallowed in persut ad landed as well.

"So Phantom was right there was someone watching us." Pointdexter said. Pointdexter turn around and faced us.

"Care to show yourself White Huntress?" Pointdexter asked. I drooped the invisibility.

"So is it true Dark is back?" I asked.

"You think I would say something like that just to cause panic?" Pointdexter asked.

"No,but how do we know you didn't released Dark yourself?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? The ghost zone would end my existence if I did." Pointdexter said.

"True... excpicaly Fright Knight." I then realized my mistake.

"How do you know Fright Knight?" Pointdexter asked.

"Plasmius told us." Veronica said.

"Oh so your working for Plasmius?" Pointdexter mocked.

"It's not your concern." I hissed.

"We'll see." Pointdexter said. As he phase through the wall. After he lift we pulled off our masks and glared at his directions.

"We should tell Mom and Dad." I said. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. This is bad really bad. Pariah Dark is back and the suit Dad used last time is destroyed.

"Vic, I'm scared." Veronica said. I open my eyes a little and stayed looking at the ground. We don't need to know him to know what he can do. Any ghost who lived in the Ghost Zone knows he is one ghost you should not mess with.

"So am I V, so am I." I whispered. We stayed quit for moment.

"We better get to class." I said.

**Danny's POV**

I sat there in deep thought about what I'm going to do about Dark. Just then the class room's door open reviling Veronica and Victoria.

"Miss Gentons care to explain why you two are late to my class?" Mr. Lancer asked. Then I notice Mr. Lancer change of posture.

"Never mind just sit done." Mr. Lancer said. And went back to write something on the board. I watch as Veronica passed Dash.

"Loser." Dash whispered. Veronica sent a glare at him.

"Mr. Baxter I heard that, detention after school." Mr. Lancer said. As I looked closer I notice his eyes were flashing blood shot red.

"But Mr. Lancer I have football practice after school." Dash argued.

"Then you should not be mean to your fallow peers then." Mr. Lancer. Dash slumped in his chair and glared.

"Your dead Genton." Dash hissed.

**Victoria's POV**

"I do not appreciate you making death threats to my sister Baxter." I hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Dash mocked. As he lean over his desk with a smirk.

"This." I said. And swung my right fist in his jaw. Dash took a step back from the impact and look back me with anger. Danny stood up from his desk.

"Leave them alone Dash." Danny said.

"Stay out of this Fenton." Dash said. Dash took a swing at me but I block it with my hand and then flip him onto a desk. The desk broke on impact and Dash lay there in a daze. The room stayed quit for a moment. Dash try to get up but a put my foot on his chest. I went face to face with him and narrowed eyes.

"I strongly suggest you leave me,my sister, and Danny alone for now on. And that includes his friends too." I hissed.

**Sam's POV**

I stay there impressed by what Victoria just did to Dash. The jerk had it coming. It's good someone put him in his place.

"If not, you _**WILL** _end up with more then a sore back." Victoria warned. I notice her eyes flashed red for a split second.

"Fine." Dash said. Victoria took her foot off just as the bell rang. As they lift the room they dissaperd from sight.

"Wow." Tucker mumbled. Valarie smirk and turn to us.

"They are pretty good, don't you think?" Valarie asked.

"Yeah they are." I said.

"So Val how is your report going?" Danny asked.

"Good I'm going to go walk over to Vic's place so we can head to the library. What about you guys?" Valarie asked.

"Same here except we are going to work on it at Veronica's place. I should really ask where they live." Danny said.

"They just moved in so them and their dad are staying with Mr. Masters at the moment." Valerie said. I saw Danny's face pale a little.

"Why are they staying there?" Danny asked.

"Their dad is working for Mr. Masters." Valerie said.

"Hey Val!" Star yelled. We look up and saw her on the other-side of the hall waving.

"See you later Danny. By Sam,by Tucker." Valerie said. As she ran to Star.

"So their dad works for Vlad." Tucker said.

"Maybe they are another set of clones." I suggested.

"If they have a dad then I highly doubt it." Danny said. I look at Danny and notice something is bothering him.

"That's not the only reason why your doubting it, Is it." I said. Danny sigh put his hands in his pockets.

"Yesterday I was fighting some of the ghost and Victoria showed in a suit like Valerie's old Huntress suit except it was white and black...she said I ruined her life too...but instead of referring Vlad as Mr. Masters she called him a fruit loop. Why would she do that but yet still work for him." Danny said.

"I don't know dud. Did she say anything?" Tucker asked.

"Just that I should know the whole situation before changing something or something like that." Danny said.

"Was she helping you or hurting you?" I asked.

"She was helping me. She was good for someone who just started which confuses me." Danny said.

"Maybe Val train her before she started." I said.

"Maybe... Hey Tucker do you think you can find some info on their parents?" Danny asked. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Sure man, but why?" Tucker said.

"When I asked her where she learned to fight like that. She told me her dad was a hunter. But there is a huge deference between Ghost Hunting and Animal Hunting." Danny said.

"I'll get right on it." Tucker said.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said.

**Val's POV**

I stood there in the door way of Vlad's office watching Dan try to do paperwork. Key word **TRY.** I approach his desk sat at the edge.

"Shouldn't you be heading out to see Victoria for lunch right about now?" I asked. Dan started to fight with the shredder.

"Val,I can just telaport there in a minute." Dan said. And keep shoving paper in there try to get it working.

"Why won't this stupid thing work!" Dan yelled. As he kicked it out of frustration. I rolled my eyes and push the on butten on it with a smirk. Dan looked at it as it finally worked and gave me narrowed eyes.

"I knew that." Dan said.

"Sure you did." I mocked. Dan got up and turn ghost.

"I'm going to go see Victoria right now." Dan said.

"Tell her I said hi." I said. Dan just grumbled and telaported.

**Dan's POV**

I ended up behind the lunch room outside. I looked at my watch for the time and saw I have few minutes before they came out for lunch.

"Look Ember, I don't even like the guy but he is all we got." A familer voice said. I peek around the corner and saw Poindexter and Ember.

"What about Plasmius?" Ember asked.

"You really think he would be willing to help?" Pointdexter asked.

"No. But what about The Red Huntress and White Huntress." Ember asked.

"Maybe. By the way there is a Blue Huntress too." Pointdexter said.

"Why is Plasmius hiring all these hunters?" Embed asked.

"How am I spouse too know. I still don't get why he wants Phantom to train under him." Pointdexter said. Just then the lunch bell rang. I watch them disappear and summon a duplicate to fetch Victoria.

**Victoria's Pov **

I was seating with Danny,Valerie,Sam,Veronica,and Tucker chatting.

"So Victoria I heard you and Val are The Red Huntress and The White Huntress." Danny said. I nearly spite out the soda in my mouth. Sure I knew Danny would mention it but I did not expect him to admit it now. Veronica and Valerie sat there with gaping expressions. I sent a look to Veronica that meant one thing. Truth time.

"Yes, it's true. But then again we both know each other secrets. Huh Danny? Or should I say _Danny Phantom_?" I asked. Danny,Sam,and Tucker paled at my words. Val stiffen with anger at the name.

"How did you know?" Danny asked.

"We have our ways Danny." Veronica answered.

"And it's not that hard." I said. Danny put on a serious look and his eyes flashed green.

"Fine then. So how much do you know about the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked.

"Wait so you really are Phantom?" Valerie asked. Danny turn to Val and gave a sympathetic look.

"I-I was cut off by someone phasing me though the floor. After of a moment I was standing in front of Dad.

"Was the phasing me out of the room in the middle of a conversation with Danny necessary?" I asked.

"Well you were close to exposing us." Dad said.

"No I wasn't. I simple didn't deny the I was The White Huntress." I said.

"Why were you even talking to Danny?" Dad asked.

"Veronica convinced me to give him a chance... and he actually a little like you Dad." I said.

"And you really think giving him a chance is a good idea?" Dad asked.

"Well I don't really know...I guess." I said. Dad sigh and cross his arms.

"Very well then." Dad said. My eyes widen with surprise.

"Wait, your not made?" I asked.

"No Vicky, it's not my place to judge who you are friends with or talk to." Dad said. I gave Dad a smile and hug him.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

"Your welcome." Dad said. I released Dad.

"So how has your day been?" Dad asked. I paled at remembering what happen this morning.

"Good. But there are some bad news." I said. Dad raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Dad... Pariah is back." I said.

**A/N Sorry if it seems a little rush but I'm trying to see if I can finish this story by the end of the month.**

**Me:Not such a good cliff hanger.**

**Dan:But it will be slower pace in the next chapter.**

**Danny:Now review please.**

**Dan:Or else.**


	9. Secrets Reveled

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**Dan:Great another chapter,another day to put up with a fruit loop and twoorp...**  
><strong>Danny:Hey!<strong>  
><strong>Vlad:I am NOT A FRUIT LOOP!<strong>  
><strong>Me:Ha ha on with the story. =D Danny:Enjoy...<strong>

**Veronica's POV**

We all stair at where Vic was at a moment. I have my suspicion of who phase her out of the room,Dad.

"What just happen?" Valerie asked.

"Uh oh no my sister was kidnapped?" I said. It came out more of a question then a comment. Everyone just looked at as I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't seem worry" Danny said.

"Would you be if it was your older sister who got on your case 24/7 was?" I asked.

"Yes."Danny said.

"Well Vic can take care of herself." I said. Just then I heard a humming sound from a distance and reacted before anyone notices. I grabbed a tray and trough it in the direction of the on coming blast. The tray shatter and fell to the floor in peaces. The others look at me with surprise looks.

"Ghost?" Valerie asked. Just then my and Danny's Ghost sense went off. Lucky they only notice Danny's and not mine.

"Great."Danny said.

"AGHHHHHH GHOST!" A random girl screamed. We all turn to see Skulker standing there with a bosuka. Everyone panicked and ran only leaving us alone.

"Ready Phantom? And you still need to explain after this." Valerie asked. I grind and looked at Danny.

"Ready when you are Red." Danny said. As he smirked.I summon my suit and look at the surprise Danny.

"Blue Huntress is the name and hunting is my game." I said. And sent a smirk.

"Your a hunter too?" Danny asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Less talking more fighting." I said. I summon the hover board and flew off leaving them in the dust.

**Danny's POV **

I watch as Veronica flew off after Skulker sending ecto-blasts from her ecto-gun. I looked over at Valerie and saw her in her high tech suit. I gave her a confused look at Val.

"What? You never asked about her." Val defended. I rolled my eyes and look at Tuck. Val and Veronica already took off to fight Skulker.

"While we keep tin head busy see if you can do some research on V and her family." I said.

"Got it dude." Tucker said. And started to work on his PDA.

"You going to be OK?" Sam asked.

"I have Val n V to back me up." I said. Just then a figure came falling from the ceiling. I looked closer and saw it was Victoria in her White Huntress suit.

"Oww." Victoria moaned. We approach her.

"You ok?" I asked. Victoria slowly got up.

"Yeah,are you coming?" Victoria asked. And took off.

"And now Vic." I said.

"Fine,but be careful" Sam said.I floated up.

"Don't worry so much Sam." I said. As I exited the building.

**Veronica's POV**

I dodge Skulkers on coming with ease and sent of few of my attacks. I saw Vic and Danny approaching. Vic came in whispering distance.

"So what happened?" I asked. Vic tough three gernads at Skulker and dodge a ray.

"Dad wanted to talk... He knows about Dark now." Vic said.

"You told him?" I asked. Vic barely miss a blast.

"We'll finish talking about this later." Vic said.

"Deal." I said. And flew to get closer leaving Vic to fallow. I watch Danny as he crashed into a tree as he flew back from a blast.

"I hate not using our powers." I mumbled.

"If we use them you know what will happen." Victoria said. I rolled my eyes at her words.

"You think I didn't already know that?" I asked.

"Just checking." Victoria said. As she dodged another ecto-ray.

"Why do you have so little faith in me?" I asked. As I sent a a gernad at Skulker.

"Does dad going on a rampage ring any bells?" Victoria asked. I felt myself fill with anger at her words. I twisted around to face her and narrowed eyes.

"Once again your trying to put the blam on me as ALWAYS!" I screamed. My hands tighten into fist.

"MAYBE BECAUSE IT IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!" Victoria shorted.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I shouted.

"I NEARLY DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Victoria yelled. I frozz at her words as I thought back to that painful day.

***Flash back Age: 12***  
>Victoria and I were standing in the middle of a circle of both destroyed and not destroyed tanks. Every time we got rid of one tank another took it's place. After fighting at full strength for so long we were starting to tired out. I made a shield around us long enough to let Vic catch her breath. So far she let out two ghostly wails which took a fair share of energy long enough to reduce the numbers for a moment. I was quickly losing my energy as well from both making a powerful shield and sending ecto-blast after ecto-blast along with making dubbaclets.<p>

"We can't do this forever." I said. Vic looked up to me from where she was kneeling with a grim look.

"We have to if we want to stay alive and not experimented on." Victoria said.

"You do realize we are only half alive right?" I asked. Victoria sent me a glar.

"This is not the place or the time for jokes." Victoria said.

"Your right,but you can't blam me for trying to make the situation better." I said. Vic rolled her eyes. Just then I felt a lot of pressure on the shield I made. When I looked I saw lasers coming from all directions coming at full force.

"We need to think fast this shield won't hold forever." I said. As I struggle to keep it up.

"We could try to phase into the ground and do a sneek attack." Victoria said. Before I could respond the shield broke and we barely had enough time to get out of the way. As I stood up I saw GIW men closing in. I started to blast them one after another. Agents were attacking left and right. I heard a scream and turn to see Victoria on her knees in pain while a Agent stood in front of her with a weird looking blad and evil grin. He looked up and and looked on to me. He grin even more as he saw my face pale. Before I knew it I felt a wave of shocking pain between my shoulder blades. I fell to the ground from the pain and saw two rings form in my mid-section. I try to stop it but I turn back to human no matter how much I was struggle to stay ghost. I felt panic run though my body and I did the first thing that came to mind... scream.

"Vicky!" I screamed.I try to stand up only to lose my balance.

"Your sister can't help you now." A Agent said. I stood up again and ran as I activated my watch. Dad appeared on the screen.

"Dad,help us we don't know what to do. The GIW found us and I can't turn ghost,Victoria is hurt and losing power fast. We don't know how long we can-I was cut off when I crashed into something. I looked up and saw GIW standing there with smirks and staring down at me.

"Veronica,what happen? Veronica!" Dad yelled. I sat there paralyzed from fear. One from behind lifted his foot and step on my watch. I screamed from the pain as my watch was crushed between my wrist and his foot. I heard a grunt and a ecto-blast soon after the pain on my wrist lessen.

"Stay *gasp* away *gasp* from my sister!" Victoria yelled. As she yelled it turn into a wail and sent the agents back with force. I struggle to my feeet and huge my now broken wrist as I walked to my sisters side. I keeled to her level and looked at all the injures she had lots of scraps,burns,and a gash.

"T-Thanks." I said. Vic gave me a sympathetic smile.

"That's what sisters are for... But you owe me big time for this." Victoria said. I nodded in understanding. Victoria went unconscious as the Agents approach us. I started to feel panic ruse though me faster and faster.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

"Shut her up! Phantom will be here any moment to save them." A Agent said. Then a Agent put his hands on my mouth and a another held my arms behind my back. I felt a rush of panic though me and bit down on the hand hard. The hand pulled away fast and I gasp for air.

"OWW! She BIT me. I thought YOU said her powers are neutralized." The Agent said.

"A bit is not a power moron." Another Agent said. The Agent I bit glare at him.

"So it's natural for her to have FANGS?" The Agent yelled.

"She is Phantom's kid so maybe it is." Another Agent. I realized something at his words. Maybe not ALL my powers are gone. What ever they used wasn't strong enough it block all of them. Just maybe I might have enough strength and luck to do one finale wail and make it a good one. I inhaled a hug breath and before any of the Agents can react I swing my head back and open my mouth.

"DDDDDDAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!" I wailed. The waves sent everyone around me flying back. I then felt a sudden wave of weakness overcome me and I fell to the ground on my side. Everything was blurry after that. I couldn't move or speak at only thing I was able to register was the Agents looking down at me. Then everything went blurry again and finaly I saw my Dad's face before I fell in to a state of unconsciousness.

***End of flash back***  
>I stood there on my hover bored with hurt. She KNEW how bad I felt after that and for her to bring it up is like a slap in the face. By the time I snapped back to the real world everyone was battling Skulker.<p>

**Danny's POV**

I dodged a ecto-blast and looked at Victoria and Valerie. The way they were fighting and moving would make a person think they were related. Veronica flew up to us and said not a word to anyone.

"So why are you here this time?" I asked. Victoria looked over at V but she avoided her gaze. Once this is over I'm going to ask V what was with all the yelling over there.

"To simply pass on a message." Skulker said. As he tackled me to the ground. While we speed to the ground Skulker loosen his grip.

"Listen whelp I may not like you but I thought I would give you a fair warning of those two girls you've been around with. They are not who they clame to be. There is more to them then meets the eye with those two." Skulker said. I phased us though the ground and we landed in a room under the field.

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"I found them in the ghost zone with-Skulker was cut off by a ecto-blast and sent flying. I looked at the direction it came from but noting was there.  
>-<p>

**Dan's POV**

After blasting Skulker I phase him out while Danny wasn't looking. Skulker grunted as he landed on the floor of a basement.

"Skulker,Skulker when will you learn." I said. Skulker looked up me in horror and speechless.

"W-Who are you?" Skulker asked. I smirked at his fear.

"Why Skulker I'm hurt." I mocked. I then felt two more ghost persense but I already know who they are.

"It's about time you got here. I thought you said you made a deal with Skulker?" I asked.

"I did but the terms were focused on Vlad. I didn't think he would go tell Danny." A familer voice said. Just as Victoria and Veronica came out of the shadows.

"You know eventually he will connect the dots even without Skulker's help." Veronica said.

"True." I mumbled.

"We could lock him in a Fenton thermos." Veronica suggested.

"I got a better idea." Victoria said. As she power up a small red lighting bolt and aimed it at Skulker.

"You know I always wonder how much energy it takes to fry a ghost." Victoria mocked.

"Bring it,outsider." Skulker sneered. Victoria paused and the bolt faded.

"A outsider?" Veronica asked.

"Someone doesn't belong with humans or ghost. A halfa,freak, just like Phantom and Plasmius. Your no deffrent from them. You were made in a freak accident like them and use your powers for your game." Skulker sneered. I glared daggers into him as Veronica stood there shocked and Victoria narrowed her eyes at him. I watch as Victoria came from behind and shoot ecto-rope around him.

"Big mistake Skulker,big mistake." Victoria sneered. As her eyes flashed completely red like Vlad's. I watched as she kneel to eye levle and lean over to his ear. I'm pretty sure Skulker was shock at seeing her eyes like that.

"You know the funny thing Skulker?" Victoria asked. Skulker let out a low growl as he struggle.

"What?" Skulker sneered. Victoria smirked and allowed raw energy form into a ball in her hands.

"We're not like the other halfas,we aren't as merciful." Victoria mocked. As she slammed the blast into Skulker's metal suit. Once when he stoped screaming his eyes closed.

"Was letting him survive necessary?" Veronica asked.

"Yes." Victoria said. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Victoria giving mercy then again Clockwork said we can't kill anyone.

-  
><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I chatted with Valerie as we approach Vlad's place.

"So have you meet their dad yet?" I asked.

"Yeah,but he doesn't talk much." Val said.

"How does he look?" I asked.

"A lot like you except more bigger and faicel hair." Val said. Just then my cell phone rang. I took it out and saw it was Tuck and I nodded to Val to go on with out me. I walked away as I answered it and put it to my ear.

"Hey Tuck,did you get anything?" I asked.

"Not much,but I did get a few things thou." Tucker said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Well their parents are devocied,their dad was born on the same day as you,but you know the weird parts." Tucker asked.

"What?" I asked.

"They were born in G.Z. Hospital,their full names are Victoria Danielle Genton and Veronica Jasmine Genton, but that's not scearest part." Tucker said.

"What is?" I was a moment of silence before Tucker spoke again.

"Dud,G.Z. Hospital doesn't exist." Tucker said. I felt myself pale at his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I looked in the data base and there is no records of a Hospital by that name." Tucker said.

**Vlad's POV**

I went to the door after I heard a knock and answered it. As I open it I saw Daniel and miss Grey. I smirked at the thought of them having feelings for each other.

"Ah Daniel and miss Grey what a plasent surprise! What bring you two here." I said.

"Put a sock in it Vlad. They're here to help the girls with a project." A familer voice said. I turn to see Dan standing against the door fram with a not amused look on his face.

"Hi Mr. Genton." Valerie said.

"Hallo Valerie,I take it your here for the project?" Dan asked.

"Yup,and this is Danny a friend of ours." Valerie said. And jabbed a thump at Daniel.

"Please to meet you Danny. I heard a lot about you from the girls." Dan said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir." Daniel said. I huffed at Daniel's words and then felt two set of eyes glaring at me.

"So you have no problem with the girls ghost hunting?" Valerie asked.

"Nope,as long they are careful and don't get themselves killed." Dan said. I knew he hated the fact they work for me.

"Wow,I wished my dad was fine with my ghost hunting." Valerie said.

"He's properly just don't want to see you get hurt." Dan suggested.

"Do you ever get worried about the girls too?" Valerie asked. Dan nodded and approached us.

"Yup,every minute. But then I remember they take after their mother and that I train them to look after themselves. Trust me Val your father may not like it now but he'll learn that you can handle it." Dan said.

"Thanks Mr. Genton." Valerie said. As she gave Dan a warm smile and Dan return it.

"Your welcome,now I guess it's time to let the girls know you two are here. Girls,Danny and Val are here!" Dan shouted.

"Coming!" Victoria shouted. After a moment the two came down.

"Hi Danny,Hi Val." Victoria said. As she grabbed Valerie by the wrist and ran out the door as she waved.

"By Dad!" Victoria shouted.

"Hi Danny." Victoria said. As she approached with ease.

"Hey V,ready for the project?" Danny asked. Veronica grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up stairs.

"By Daddy,By Fruit loop!" Veronica shouted.

"I don't know who a I hate more,you,your daughters,or Daniel." I mumbled.

"Your just mad I have a family you always wanted." Dan said. As he smirked and I glared.

"I-I was cut off by a crash from up stairs. I looked at Dan and we ran to the noise.

Me: Yay cliffy!

Danny: You just love tutoring us don't you?

Me: You know it.

Dan: Can we get this over with?

Vlad: I agree.

Me: Fine...Anyways there is a poll on my profile I need you guys to answer.

Danny: So review.

Vlad: Due poll.

Dan: Or else.


	10. A Quick Chat

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

_**A/N: Sorry this is a quick short chapter and for it being rushed a little.**_

**Me:Yay update Danny:Well at least it's a quick one.**  
><strong>Me:Enjoy =)<strong>

**Fright Knight's POV**

I was flying though the Ghost Zone trying to avoid certain Ghost Kings. Luckily Dark never found out I who betrayed him.

"Hey Fright Knight!" A familer voice said. I turn around to see Pointdexter standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if you ever meet a Veronica and Victoria?" Pointdexter asked.

"No,I never once heard those names." I said.

"Huh,are you sure? They apprenty heard of you." Poinydexter said. I shook my head in annoyance. I do not have the time for this.

"I'm sure. Have found someone who can help us put the Ghost King back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I asked Phantom and he said yeah. I'm going to see if Vlad and the Huntresses would help." Pointdexter said. I raised an eyebrow at the 'es' at the name Huntress.

"What do you mean by 'Huntresses'?" I asked.

"Plasmius has two more Hunters and while I was talking to one she let it slip that she knew you." Pointdexter said.

"And you really think they would help?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Pointdexter said.

"Then you ask the Huntresses I'll ask Plasmius later on." I said. Pointdexter nodded and started to leave.

"And Pointdexter, what are the full names of the Hunters who know me?" I asked.

"Victoria and Veronica Genton from what I found." Pointdexter said.

"Fenton?" I asked. Making sure I heard right.

"No, Genton." Poindexter corrected.

"Just making sure." I said. And left leaving Poindexter there with one thought in my mind. Are they related to Danny Fenton? I watch as I approached the portal to Plamius's lab. And was meet with a shocking sight.

_**A/N: Yup very short chapter. But needed =)**_


	11. New Home

**I DO NOT OWN DP...=(**

Me: Sadly due to not having internet at my house anymore and walking to the library is hard since its between 90-110 degrees outside I wont be updating often... -_-

Danny: Is that a good thing or a bad thing for us?... =/

Dan: Good,that way we have less interaction with her. =)

Me: Yes,and Danny and Vlad wont be tortured as much...Not cocky now,are you Dan. =D

Vlad: We loath you... -_-

Me: Awwww,me too. =P

Danny: Enjoy?... =/

* * *

><p><strong>Veronica's POV<strong>

I got near the room with Danny behind me. Just as we enter the room I heared a buzzing sound and drop to the floor. Unfurtantly for Danny,he was caught in the path of the blast. It rammed into Danny's chest and caused him to hit a dresser thirty feet away.

"Danny!" I called out. I turn my head to see who attacked us and saw it was Ember and Skulker.

"Great." I mumbled. I look over to Danny and saw he was passed out.

"So your the kid that hurt my poor Skulker." Ember said. Skulker narrowed his eyes at her.

"No,that would be my lovely sister and father." I said.

"Enough games child,I'm sure you are aware of why I'm here." Skulker sneered.

"To get your butt kicked again or appalagoze to my 'sweet' sister?". I asked.

"After all,we don't take kindly to being called freaks." I said.

"That is what you and all the others like you are." Ember Said. My eyes flashed red at her comment.

"Oh,did I hit a nerve?" Ember mocked. My ghost sense went off when I felt a familer ecto-signature enter the room. I grinned and look over at Danny who was still on the floor. I look back at Ember and Skulker.

"Hi Daddy." I said. While I was still grinning. Dad then sent Skulker flying with a ecto-blast and turn visible.

"Hey kiddo." Dad said. Ember looked up shocked and then back at me.

"Who are you?" Ember asked. I turn ghost and sent a ecto-blast her way.

"My father." I said. And approach Ember as she stood up from the floor.

"Which would make this even more fun." Ember said. I fired another blast at her.

"Yeah, your right. Now we can beat you senseless as father and daughter bonding time." I said. Vlad dropped his invisibility and cleared his thort.

"Now Daniel and Veronica must you two really beat my employe and his girlfriend?" Vlad asked. Skulker look up with eyes wide open.

"Plasmius? You know these two?" Skulker asked. Vlad narrowed his eyes at Skulker. Wow,if only looks can kill...or destroy in this case.

"Yes,Skulker I do. After all I am just like them...What was it you called us again? Freaks was it?" Vlad sneered. Skulker flinched at Vlad's words.

"Yes sir,but I didn't mean you." Skulker said.

"Can we get this over with? I got a project to do." I said. And look over at Danny. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something coming at me and out of reflixe I shot a ice-beam out of my eyes. Freezing it on contact and watch it fall to the floor. Once it landed I saw it was a gernad and look back up at Skulker who just stood there shock. I swung my arm at Skulker and released ice sicals. Which sent him flying back into a wall.

"We should propley hurry this up before your mother comes barging in any minute with a ecto-gun and trigger fingure." Dad said. Just then we heard a crash and bang.

"No offense Dad,but I think you jinx it..." I said.

"DAN!" A familer voice yelled. I look up at dad for a comand.

"Overshadow Danny,then find your mother...I'll handle these two." Dad said. I nodded and ran off as Dad faced Skulker and Ember.

**Val's POV**

I sat there looking at the family album with photos of us before and after the girls got thier powers. One was taken during one of our family outings before they were six. In the front was Veronica and Victoria standing side by side. Veronica was in a ball style blue dress with black trimming and big blue bow holding up her hair. Victoria had the same dress except it was red. They both stood there Veronica with a big smile and Victoria with a lazy half smile. Dan and I stood behind them with small smile. Dan was in human form. He was wearing a grey tux with a white tie as he had a arm around my waist. I stood there with a slim black mini dress,black heels and smile.

"I can't believe it already been 10years..." I mumbled. I turn the page and saw a few happy moments. In one was Dan in human form with a small Victoria on his shoulders and a small Veronica next to him. Veronica and Victoria were looking inside a pound with curiosity as Dan told about some of the animals in it. I looked to another that had Victoria sitting on a tree branch waving while Veronica try to climb the tree. I then got out of the chair that I was in and exit the leaving room and went to find Vlad's lab. As I enter I saw something from the corner of my eyes and stop dead. I backed away from the sight before me. There stood Phariah Dark with two skeletons side-by-side. Dark at me with a dark glare as he approached me.

"Red Huntress,I assume. You are lot older and taller since I last saw you." Dark said. I glared hard at him and pull out a ecto-gun. I pointed it at him looked around to see if there are more minions somewhere.

"Why are you here?" I asked. As I looked at the portal again I saw Fright Knight enter with shock.

"Revenge and get what is rightful mine." Dark said. I backed away as he moved closer. I finally made a choice and called for help.

"DAN!" I yelled. I fired a blast and ran up the stairs just as another blast hit where I stood. I ran as fast I could down the hallways while dodging blast and rays. Finally one of the attacks hit me and throw me off balance.

"MOM!" A familer voice shouted. I looked up in time to see a ecto-ray hit one of the skeletons fallow by a green shield. Soon Danny was in my line of sight but instead of the bright neon green eyes were blood shot red ones.

"Danny?" I asked. Danny shook his head no.

"It's me, Veronica. We heard you scream and we were busy so Dad sent me." Veronica said. I gave question look.(A/N I will just put Veronica's name instead of Danny's so you guys wont get confused. She will still be in his body thou.)

"I'll explain later. But for now let's go,this shield wont hold much longer." Veronica said. As she garbed me and phase us though the floor just as the shield shatter.

"We need to find your Father and Vlad." I said.

"Mom?" Veronica asked. By the sound of her voice she seemed worry and...scared. We landed in a hallway.

"Yes,kiddo?" I asked.

"Phariah is a powerful ghost with no mercy that all ghosts and humans fear right?" Veronica asked. I nodded my head.

"Then why didn't he attack us?" Veronica asked. I froze at her words. Why did Dark spare us?

"I don't know kiddo... But let's not stick around to find out." I said. I watch as Veronica in Danny's body shifted feet.

"Okay." Veronica said. And phase us to another room where Dan and Vlad were in. They looked up and saw us.

"We need to leave,as in right now." I said. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Dan asked. We all heard a roar then felt a rumble.

"That's why." I said.

"Pariah is here?" Vlad asked.

"And not attacking for I don't know what reason." I said.

"He is waiting for something." Vlad mumbled. Just then the mansion shook again but this time there was a evil laughter.

"Vlad,where did you put the crown of fire?" Dan asked.

"In a safe inside...my lab... Oh fudge!" Vlad said.

"Veronica,phase out Danny and turn human." Dan said. Veronica nodded and dropped the grip. Danny fell to the floor with a gron. Dan and Veronica turn human and looked at me.

**Veronica's POV**

"You should go before the brat wakes up." Dad said. As he faced mom.

"By mom." I said.

"Just promise you two will try not to cause any trouble." Mom said. I crossed my fingures behind my back.

"Promise." I said.

"Dan?" Mom asked.

"No,promise here. You should know me by now Val." Dad said. Mom rolled her eyes and walked to the window.

"See you later. And Dan?" Mom called. Dad looked at her.

"I love you." Mom said. As she looked softly at Dad.

"Love you too." Dad said. Mom summed her hover-board and left. After a moment of silence Dad turn to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You crossed your fingers behind your back while making the promise,didn't you?" Dad asked. I smirked and cross my arms.

"You know it,Dad." I said. As I approached him. Vlad just gave me weird look and look at Dad.

"What?" Dad asked. Vlad sigh and walked over to Danny.

"Why-" Vlad was cut off by the mansion shaking again. Vlad grabbed Danny while Dad got me. We phase out of the mansion just as it collapsed. We landed in a ally a safe distant away. Vlad dropped Danny on the ground as Dad put me down. I look to the ground as Danny came around.

"Oww,what happen?" Danny asked. As he rubbed the back of his head.

"Before or after Dark appread and destroy Vlad's mansion?" I asked. Danny looked at me in confusion and at the area where Vlad's mansion once stood. Danny broke into a fit of laughter at the site. Vlad stop glaring at Danny long enough to realize what just happen.

"Ah,fudge!" Vlad yelled. Danny just smirked at Vlad's anger.

"Wow,maybe Dark coming back isn't sooo 'bad'." Danny said. Dad and I rolled our eyes at their immaturity.

"Funny Daniel,but your are forgetting I can stay at your house now." Vlad said. Danny dropped his smirk and frown in annoyance. Then I realize that now we don't have a place to stay.

"Hey! What about us?" I asked. Vlad just smirked and regain posture.

"I'm sure your 'Dear Father' can think of something." Vlad sneered. Danny looked between us with confusion. I glared hard at Vlad while Dad frown.

"Let's go kiddo." Dad said. As he marched off. I looked at Danny with sympathy and glare at Vlad.

"See you tomorrow,Danny." I said. Then ran after Dad. I then listen to Danny and Vlad as I fallowed with my enchanted hearing.

"That was cold Vlad,even for you." Danny said. Vlad just stay quiet. I finally caught up with Dad.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. Dad thought for a moment then sigh. After walking for a while a idea popped in Dad's head. Dad then knelled in front of me.

"I got an idea but don't ever tell your mother what we did." Dad said. I nodded and he started to whisper in my ear. I grind ear to ear while he talked.

**Dan's POV**

Veronica and I approached a house for sale. It was a nice house,not all fancy but nice to live in. As look around I saw Fenton Works two houses down. I nodded to Veronica and we both released ghost copys. We waited a moment as we heard screams and my laughter. Fallowed by a crash,screams,and Veronica's laughter. We walked to the door and I knocked on it. After a few seconds a man answer the door with a scared look in his eyes. As I looked I saw a women and a boy about Jazz's age and a girl in her pre-teens.

"Hello,I wanted to ask about this house being for sale." I said. The men then pulled a key out of his pockets and shoved it in my hands.

"It's all yours." He said. As he and his family ran out of the house.

"Have a nice day!" I shouted. Once they speed off in their car Veronica and I broke into laughter while we give each other high-fives.

"Nice job,kiddo." I said. Veronica look at me with a smile as she bowed.

"Thank you,thank you." She said. I smirk and cross my arms.

"Now,your just being cocky." I said. Veronica stood up straight and pouted in a playful way.

"But Mommy said I get it from you." Veronica mocked. I scowl at the thought of knowing Val would say that.

"Now lets see our new home." I said. As we walked in close the doors. There was a pale tan color on the walls,soft white carpet,nice furniture,a stair case,two bathrooms,and three bedrooms.

"I guess since your sister isn't here you get to choose your room first." I said. Veronica then choose the room with the blue paint. While Veronica clean out her new room,I did mine. I plan on taking the girls shopping for some more cloths later tonight when the mall is close. Ghost powers sure come in handy.

**Danny's POV**

After getting home I went to my room while Vlad told Mom and Dad about his 'tragic loss'. I still felt bad about Veronica and her family thou. What bother me is how she shows how much she dislike Vlad. I then heard the ghost alarm blare to life as the shield was activated. I guess Vlad finished talking to my parents. Mom then was on speaker inside the OPs center.

"Attention Amity Park,The Ghost King is back I repeat The Ghost King is back." Mom said. Panic started to brake out on the streets. Just as a portal from the Ghost Zone opened up the shield was forming around. In a matter of seconds most the town was protected with the shield. I watch as people ran under the shield.

"That was a close call." I mumbled. As the last human ran under the shield.

"No kidding." A familer voice said. I turn to see Jazz next to me.

"Hey Jazz." I said. Jazz smile but then look at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked. I sat there explaining everything that happen in the last two days. Once I finished Jazz was looking at the window in deep thought.

"Maybe you should ask Vlad. I mean maybe he knows what is going on." Jazz said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like he would say anything. The fruit-loop would properly give me some stupid hard riddle instead of a answer. That may not have anything to do with them." I said.

"Have you tried asking?" Jazz asked.

"Sorta." I mumbled.

"Danny,asking how you messed up their life doesn't really count..." Jazz said.

"Well,I can't just randomly ask 'Hey,are you guys my clones or something?'. I would be sent to the looney bin right then and there...That or Victoria may hurt me..." I said. And shivered at the thought of how much she is like Val. I mean a almost black belt(A/N I don't know the color of the belt before black) in karate and ghost hunting skills? Not someone you would wanna mess with. Let alone three of them.

"Danny,I don't mean that. Why not ask them about their parents or something. Try to get to know them. But don't push them. Beside to sound of it Veronica kinda sounds a little like you in a way." Jazz said. Dad then barged in.

"Danny boy,we have company." Dad said. We rushed out the door and to the leaving room.

* * *

><p>Me: Cliffy! =D<p>

Danny: Not really if it's not that much of a suspense... -_-

Me: You really know how to ruin the fun... =(

Dan: Yes,yes he does. -_-

Vlad: Can we move on no? =/

Me: Of course V-man! =D

Vlad:...I'm doomed... 0_0

Me: REVIEW! =D

Dan: Or else... =/


	12. The Coming

**A/N-Yeah I hated the original chapter so I'm changing it.**

Victoria POV  
>I walked with Val down the now abound street. The moment grandma raised the shield everyone ran inside thier homes screaming. I rolle my eyes at how humans panic. The moment danger comes everyone panics and wants to be rescued. It also anoyes me that mom is here now. Val looks at me and saw my annoyed look.<p>

"What's wrong?" Val asked.

"Nothing, I just find it annoying the moment a ghost shows up people start screaming and run." I grummbled.

"I think it's more then just everyone panicking." Val said. Yup, she sure is my future mother. Is it really that obvious?

"I rather not talk about..." I mumbled. Val gave me the 'Your-Kidding-Right' look. I flet her look on me for a few minutes till I couldn't take anymore.

"Argh! Fine, It's my mom...she came over last night.." I grumbled.

"How did it go?" Val asked. I rolled my eyes and Val took the hint.

"Was it that bad?" Val asked. I nodded and glanced around. I notice the outside already started to get a gloomy feeling. I squinted my eyes to see Frightkight circleing the shilde. I wonder what he's doing.

"Wonder whats he doing." I said.

"He's looking for somthing." Val said. Fright Knight then started to attack the shild with his sowrd. I flinch when the shild started to shake where he hit.

"We should go find the others." I said. Val nodded and we ran twords Danny's.

Dan's POV  
>I walked back and forth thinking while Veronica floated lazlily on her stomech. So now that Dark is back we need a plan. I for one is not helping these pathicts humans. Or will I let my girls risk thier lives...But there is no where we can truly hid. Amity is just the begging, soon the whole world will lay in ruins. And I need to wait for Val to get back to me about our oldest where abouts are. I turned my watch on and try Victoria's watch again.<p>

"You do realize there is a good chance she hasn't charged it recently,right?" Veronica asked. I face-palmed when she said that. Veronica may be the irisponable one but Victoria is the forgetful daughter. It amazes me of how she can't remamber to charge her whatch but yet remamber a grudge. Then agian look who her mother is.

"Sometimes your sister amazes me." I mumbled.

"So whats the plan?" Veronica asked. I thought for a moment and came to a conclsion.

"We don't have many options right now. I know what I said before but now is a dangerouse time. If you and your sister end up going against Dark or any other ghost. I want you to use your powers no matter who is near. But I want you two to stay togather at all costs. If the kid points his stupid thermos at eather of you... TAKE. HIM. OUT. Beat him, knock him unconsses,whatever you have to do. Got it?" I said. Veronica fixed herself so she was standing in mid-air with a seriouse look.

"Yes,Father." Veronica deadpuned.

"Good. Now any qustions?" I asked. Veronica seriouse look melted into a concern one. And I can already gussed who it was for.

"What about Victoria's core?" Veronica asked.

"She can hendle herself in a fight, remamber?" I said. Veronica nodded but kept looking at me.

"If she starts to show signs of becoming unstable, get out of there." I said. I watch my daughter node again.

"Good. Now to find your mother." I mumbled. I turn my watch on and called Val. After a minute I saw her face on the screen.

"Have you seen her yet?" I asked. Val gave a quick node and looked away from the screen for a minute.

"I got a quick glimps of her and my past self running to Fenton works." Val said. And looked away again.

"Whats going on?" I asked. Val looked back at me.

"Fright Knight is trying to break the shild." Val said.

"And how is it holding up?" I asked. I quickly glanced at Veronica, who was ready to take flight.

"Not good. It may be able to hold up for another hour or two, but thats it." Val said.

"I'll go to Fenton works. You just keep an eye on the shield." I said.

"So give you a warning when choas is about to begain?" Val deadpund.

"Basicly." I said. Val gave me a dirty look and hung up.

"Now to go get your sister." I mumbled.

"Ok." Veronica said. As I watch her fly threw the cealing. I transfom and fowlled close behind.

Danny's POV

I walked down the stairs to see Vic and Val standing impaitently. You would think they were related with the same excact worried look.

"Hey guys." I said. Val grbbed my hand drage me to the basement. I look to see Vic do the smae with Vlad. Mom and Dad were no where insight.

"I can walk on my own thank you very much." Vlad hissed. Vic let go and kept moving.

"Then move it old man." Victoria snapped.

"Shut it you little rat." Vlad hissed. Victoria stop in mid-step and swirle around and look at Vlad.

"MAKE ME." Victoria sneered.

"I plan to." Vlad said.

"Good luck with that." Victoria said.

"Daniel, can you tell you 'FRIEND' to be quiet." Vlad said. Ephanizing on the word friend. Which I really don't get. I sigh knowing they might stay like this for hours. And belive me, I know from experence.

" Come on Vic, he just mad that he is a friutloop." I said. As Val continue to pull me to the basement. Val already knew what my issue is with Vlad. So she just ignored our convasation. Vic on the other hand, neather of us knew what her proplme is. Vic mumbled something mindlessly and then her eyes widen. Vic then glance at me and then at Vlad embarrising. Vlad had a smirke and I just stay confused.

Victoria POV  
>I stood there embarrisd of what I just said. I acadently said 'Yes Daddy' instead of 'whatever'...stupid time line...and Vlad. Vlad stood there with a smirke and walked forward while patting me on the head.<p>

"Stupid fruitloop..." I mumbled. As I walk behind the group down stairs. Once we reach the last step the disscousen begaid. And we explaned what was going on with the shield.

"So how long do you think we have?" Danny asked.

"Two hours at least." Val said.

"So we have to hid everyone and a war to fight in less then two hours?" Danny asked.

"Yup." I said. As I walked to a section of the lab with tons of weapons.

"Mind if I take a few?" I asked. And tilt my head with curiuse look.

"Go ahead." Danny said. I started to grab stuff as Val kept talking.

"We need a plan. We got 8 hunters and three halfas." Val said. Thinking while pacing at the sametime. I lay the stuff on a nearby table and activated my suiet.

"How do you figure?" Danny asked. Vlad walk up to me and watch as I hold the Jack O nine tails to my bottem right wrist. The suiet attached it self to the weapon. A nice little feature Vlad put in. In seaconds the weapon was absoab. I added a fenton phone on to my ear,a flash light on the other side,a thermos on left forarm, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Well, there is me,Vic,V,Sam,Tuck,Jazz,your dad,and your mom. Then you,Vlad,and Dani." Val said.

"Actually 9, I know of another hunter." Vlad said. I dropped the weapon I was holding and turn to glare hard at him.

"No." I whispered. Vlad grin and leaned to my ear.

"Unless you want Daniel to know about your family satuse,I strongly suggest keeping quiet." Vlad whispered. I gave a slight nod and glare.

"What are you talking about?" Val asked.

"There is another ghost hunter under my employ." Vlad said. I went back to loading weapons while listening.

"Really? Who?" Val asked.

"Ms. Genton. She came in last night." Vlad said. Stupid jerk that can't keep a secret.

"Your mom is a ghost hunter?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled. As I deactivated my suite.

"That's great." Val said. If only she knew the truth.

"Maybe some of the ghosts will help." Danny mumbled. We all nodded just as Grandma Maddie poke her head in.

"Victoria,your dad and sister is here." Grandma said.

"Ok." I said. She vanished back to doing what she was before. I started to walk to the steps and up. When I got to the door I turn to face the others.

"What ever your plan is,you may want to make it fast. War is coming and we need an army." I said. And went though the doorway not boathering to get a response.

**Me: Duh Duh Dun.**

**Danny:...**

**Me: What? War is going to happen.**

**Dan: I hope there will be lots of violence.**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Danny: Review.**

**Dan: Or else.**


	13. Secrets and Memerioes

_**A/N Happy Birthday spatterson sorry if the chapter is late. Thanks for all the reviews! =D I'm kinda ok with how it came out but you guys are the judge.**_

**Danny POV**  
>I watch as Vic went up the stairs.<p>

"She has a point." Val said. And headed for the stairs as well. I turn to Vlad and gave him a suspiecos look.

"Why is Vic so against her mom helping." I asked. Vlad just smirk and walked to the stairs.

"You'll see." Vlad said. And lift the lab. Something is up and no one wants to tell is with people and secrets? Next i'll find out there are two other  
>halfas...ha like that's going to happen. I walked up stairs and saw everyone gather at the table.<p>

Veronica POV  
>I watch as dad whispered Latin in Vic's ear to fill her in. When he was done she gave a sharp nod and went back to her cookie Grandma gave her. The rest of us were decusing what to do about the sitiuation. Or at least Grandma and Grandpa were. I just ate my cookie. Slowly Valerie,Vlad, and Danny join us. I look to see Vic fill dad in as well. To the look on his face things arn't good. He and Vic sent a glare to Vlad.<p>

"Hi honey, you want a cookie?" Grandma asked. Danny looked at us and then the glowing green cookies. Then shook his head. I wonder why. So the cookies  
>are green and glowing thier still good. Then again I was raised with ghosts, so glowing foods is normal for me. Then Vlad decide to be a manipulative man as<br>usual. When grandma and grandpa went to the lab he decided to open his mouth.

"I gotta say, I'm thankful for having all my humanity when I was born instead of having these powers since birth. I can't imagine to never belong with ghost or  
>humans." Vlad said. And smirked with pride.<p>

Danny POV  
>I stayed confused by Vlad's words. Dan was glaring hard at him and the girls heads were down. Victoria got up and walk out of house and Veronica fallowed after.<p>

"Danny can you and Val leave me and Vlad alone for a moment?" Dan asked. I noded and went to fallow V with Val close behind. I look around to see no one was there.

"Where they go?" I asked. Val just shurged and activate her suite.

"I'll look this way and you can look that way." Val said. And took off east while I turned ghost and went west. I flew over the trees and buildings. I saw a green fire in the distance. I flew closer and saw it was Vlad's bill board that was coverd in green flames. I look around to see the person responsalbe. I look to the trees and was meet with two blood shot eyes. Before I can react they disappear.

**Veronica's POV**  
>I flew to a nearby abounded shop and phase though the wall. I looked around and found some old toys. I grabbed them and went to the back. I placed them<br>twenty feet away and sat crossed lagged on the floor. I shot a doll with a small ecto-ray with my fingure. I started to think about what Vlad said about us. It always bother us that we never belong to ether kind. I sent a small blast to another toy and watch it explode on contact. When me and Vic are upset I just stay quiet and blow things up while Vic do it in a full blown rage. I took aim at another toy and froze it. I soon got caught up in the destorying that I didn't notice the company.

"Veronica?" A familer voice said. My eyes widen and I look up to see Valerie standing there in her suite. I stay there shocked for a moment.

"How?" I asked. Val walked up to me and sat next to me. And then activated her wrist ray and shot a doll.

"After finding out about Danny I notice the apprences between him and Phantom." She said. I cought on what she was saying and gave a slight nod. Then blast a toy slodier.

"How you know it was me and not Vicky?" I asked. Val just shrugged and blast a tank.

"Lucky guess." Val said. I laugh at the irony of it. Mom _ALWAYS_ knew the deffrance between us. I guess it's a mom thing. Dad never cuaght on till we were two.

"What?" Val asked. I just shook my head and stay smiling.

"You'll find out later." I said. I went back to what I was doing for a few minutes untill I heard a creak. I froze and look to Val to see if she heard it too. Before I can say anything the ceiling gave out. I threw up a shield just in time to see the stuff fall on it. I fllt the impact on the shield but kept it up.

"Grab my arm." I said. Val did so and I phase us into the ground. When we were above ground I let Val go. She let out a small shiver.

"That felt so weird." She mumbled. I let out a small smile and look around.

"Don't tell Danny about me." I said. I started to walk towards what look like a crack in the shield.

"Why?" She asked. I look her with a grim expression.

"Because he wouldn't understand the situation." I said. Val raised an eyebrow.

"Look there is a secret he can't know yet. It involves my and my family safety." I said. Val put a hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me." Val said. I close my eyes and shook my head.

"V, please. Maybe I can help." Val said. I sigh know she'll get it out of me eventually.

"Danny met my father before. Only not in his human form." I said.

"So he's a halfa like you." Val said.

"Not really. He can just turn human but not DNA wise. Anyways they met on bad terms and Danny put him in a thermos. And our mom...well you'll figure it out later." I said.

"Is that all you can tell me?" Val asked. I nodded and took flight with Val close behind. I look to Val and gave her a worried look.

"So are you going to tell him." I asked.

"No. But you guys need to tell him soon." She said. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks m-Val." I said. Bearly catching myself. Last thing I need is more qustions. Val pat me on the head and gave a small smile. My ghost sense then went off  
>and I let go to look around. I then flet a blast hit me in the chest and I flew into a near by car. I got up to see a smirking Ember and Skulker. I sent a glar and<br>beard my fangs. Val then went to attack Skulker but he caught her arm. I narrowed my eyes and shot up into the sky. By now all sense were gone and got  
>replaced with anger and the urge to protect Val. I swang my right hand and sent a raw ecto-disk at Skulker. It choped his arm that held Val and before he can do anything I sent two blasts at him and the others. Both went to the ground and I landed as well. The other two stood up and got ready to attack. Ember sent a sound wave at me and I counter act with a short wail. Which destory the wave and sent Ember flying. Skulker sent a bunch of missiles which I met half way running. I dodge two,jumped over one,and hand spang off the last. I twisted my body and switch all my wight to one foot and aim at Skulker's head. His head came flying off on contact and I landed in a squat. I stood up and walk to the meatel head and pick it up. I took out his tinny form and squeeze it.<p>

"You sure you still want to mess with my family?" I asked.

"What are you going to do, shock me again?" He asked. I did a small grin.

"Oh no Skulker. That would be my older sister. I prefer ghosticals." I said. And then focus all my ice energy to my hand and froze him. All the while enjoying his  
>expression of horror. Once I was done I walked were Ember was getting up and threw him to her. She looked down with shock then at me.<p>

"I saggust getting out of here before you join him." I said. She then disappear in blue flames.

**Victoria's POV**  
>I watch as Danny flew away and then turn back human. I jumped from my hiding place and landded on the ground beneath. A red whisp exsacpe my mouth and I turn around to see Dexter standing there.<p>

"Great more halfas." Dexter said.

"Great more idiots." I said. Dexter glared at me and cross his arms.

"So care to explain why your documents say you were born at Ghost Zone Hospital?" Dexter asked. My eyes widen and then I switch to a ticked off stance.

"What does is it matter." I said. Getting ready to attack on go.

"A lot seeing as Teachnus told me everything." Dexter said. My eyes flash red in anger. Vlad said Teachnus won't say a word but also at myself for not thinking  
>about someone seeing the documents.<p>

"So if you know everything why bother asking me?" I asked.

"To see if it's true." Dexter said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Like I would say anything." I said. Dexter grined and put his hands behind his back.

"Who ever said we we're going to ask." Dexter said. I felt something slam into my back and I landed of the ground. I notice that my arms and lags were binded

with Walker's resrents. I look up at Dexter and glared. Someone from behind grabed me by my shulders and forced on my knees. I turn to the side and saw Walker. Dexter walked over to us and keeled in front of me and look at my scar. And gave me the most unsettaling smirke.

"Can't fight overshadowing much without becoming unstable can you?" Dexter said. My blood ran cold at his words.

"Y-You can't do to me what you did to Danny. My ghost side is binded with my human side." I said. I cursed myself for stuttering.

"Interesting, but who said I was going to do that?" Dexter asked. Dexter then turn intangible and phased into me.

**Pointdexter's POV**  
>Once I enter her body I could feel her fight me. Once pain started to rack her body she stopped. I then concentrated on her memories. Soon there was a flash of light. Bits and parts of memories were swarming around my head, I got a glimpse of all the ghosts and the red huntress. Then there was another flash.<p>

_Age: 4_  
>I stood there looking the mirror at Victoria's reflection. From what I can see she looks about four. It felt weird seeing everything though her eyes. She had her black hair down and was wearing a pink flower girl dress.<p>

"Victoria stop stalling and come here. I need to do your hair." A voice said. I turn around to see a older version of the red huntress standing there in a wedding dress.

"Ok mommy." I responded._(Pointdexter can only see the memories though her eyes not respond or react to anything.)_ I stay there shocked at what came out of her or should I say my mouth. Why would she call the red huntress mom?

"Veronica get off the table. Your going to fall off." the red huntress said. I look to the side to see Veronica on the table smelling the flowers. She looked up and jumped off. The red huntress sigh and pick me up. She walked us over to a near by vanity and pull out a comb. And started to comb Victoria's hair.

"You look just like your father." The red huntress said. Victoria look up and smile.

"Daddy said I got your grudge holding skills." I responded. The red huntress smiled and pulled out a red bow and attached it to the hair.

"That you did. Now care to explain to me why you threw a toy at Youngblood last night?" The red huntress said.

"He stole my candy bar." I said. There was a knock on the door.

"It's bad luck too see the bride before the wedding." The red huntress said. The door open and in come Walker and a 19 year old Danny Fenton in a tux.

"Daddy!" Me and Veronica shouted. And ran to him. I was shocked at this discovery. So Phantom and Red Huntress are thier parents.

_Age:10_  
>I stood at a balcony over looking the forest around Dark's Castle.<p>

"Sis?" A familer voice said.

"Yeah V?" I responded. Not even looking behind me. Veronica walked to my side and lean over the rail.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Veronica asked. I heard Victoria sigh.

"Honestly? No. But think about it. All the humans ever did was treat us wrong and try to hurt us. At least we are helping the people who loved and accepted us." I said. I stay wondering what she was talking about.

"Do you think mom loves us still?" Veronica asked.

"Dad said she loved us with all her hart and did what she had to do to protect us." I said.

"But why does she never come around anymore? Is it because our powers?" Veronica asked.

"You know that's not why." I said.

"THEN WHY? IS IT BECAUSE WE NEVER BELONGED WITH GHOSTS OR HUMANS? WE WERE TREATED BAD BY BOTH SIDES ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT WE ARE!" Veronica shouted. I saw glints of tears running down her face.

"Is this because of what Skulteach said?" I said. To the sound of her voice she was angry.

"WE WERE _**BORN**_ HALF GHOST VIC! NO MATTER WHO SAID IT, IT'S NOT NORMAL!" Veronica yelled. Victoria turn around and enter the room.

"This talk is over."I said. As we walked away.

"NO IT"S NOT!" Veronica yelled.

"YES IT IS! You can cry and complain about being deffrent but even Spectra said _**"Separating a natural half ghost is impossible and dangerous."**_ I said. I stun at hearing this. So they are naturally half ghosts. I walk out into a hall and look to the side. There stood a taller Youngblood.

"You can't blam her wanting to be normal." Youngblood said.

"I miss her too but I'm not wishing away my powers for her." I said.

"Admit it Vic. You wish things were better then they are." Youngblood said. Victoria looked up into a mirror across the hall. I looked into those blood shot red eyes. I watch them turn sorrowful.

"Yeah I do..." Victoria mumbled. Then her eyes turn into a intense angry look. "but then I remember how the humans and ghosts hurt us." The mirror cracked a  
>bit. I flinch knowing what it meant. Youngblood flinch too and gave a worried look. I then notice Victoria's nose dripped some blood.<p>

"Great. I'll talk to you later." I said. It was as if Victoria didn't notice the crack. As we turn to walk away.

"Y-Yeah." Youngblood said. I then felt a sudden headache and everything started to swarm around me. I got glimpses of other memoirres. I open my eyes to see grass.

"Just in time kid." Walker said. He helped me into a seating position. I phased out and turn around to see a dazed Victoria.

"So what happen?" Walker asked. I smirked and watch as her eyes close and she slumped.

"I just found a barging chip for Dark." I said. Walker gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean? Dark is never going to bargin for anything" Walker said.

"Sure he will. Once we tell him she's Phantom's kid." I said.

"That impossible Phantom is 14." Walker argued.

"She's from the future. She's Phantom's and The Red Huntress's." I said.

"I guess that can work. Frightknight said Dark put a bounty on Phantom's head." Walker said. I smirked and floated off the ground.

"Perfect." I said.

"Sorry boys but I'm going to have to ruin your fun." A familer voice said. I turn to see a way older version of the Red Huntress standing there.

"Red Huntress." I said.

"Poindexter...Walker.." Red Huntress said. She looked down at her tied up child. And then back at us.

"Let her go." Red Huntress said.

"How about no." I said. She then looked at Walker.

"Please Walker. I know you have a bigger hart then this." Red Huntress pleaded. Walker sigh and vanished. I glar where he once stood and then back at Red Huntress.

"You can stop now. Before you get hurt..." Red Huntress said. I got in a fighting stance and narrow my eyes.

"Guees not...Don't say I didn't warn you." Red Huntress mumbled. I laughed at her warning.

"Like I'll be afraid of you." I said. Red Huntress cross her arms.

"It's not me you should fear the most." Red Huntress said. I stay stunned for moment then got over it.

"Then who should I be afriad." I mocked.

"Her father." Red Huntress deadpuned.

"Ha, like I'll be afraid of Danny Phantom. He is weak and stupid." I mocked. Red Huntress only shook her head.

"That's YOUR Danny Phantom. Mine is a not so very nice person. Especially when it comes to his girls safety." Red Huntress said. I then flet someone standing  
>behind me. I slowly turn around to see a very ticked off and scary muscler ghost with the famoses DP symbol of his chest. I backed up in fear as I take in who<br>the ghost in front of me is.

"Pointdexter. Meet the girls daddy." Red Huntress said. The ghost leaned into my face and smirke.

"Boo." He whispered. I phased into the ground and flew straight to the ghost portal I came out of.

**Val's POV**  
>I watch the ghost run for his after life and keeled next to my daughter. I looked her over to see any damage.<p>

"Is she ok?" Dan asked. I nodded and looked up at him.

"You better take her back to Fenton works." I said. Dan picked her up held her in his arms.

"You gonna stick around?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Good luck." Dan said. And kiss me on the cheek. I smiled and watch him fly off.

_**YAY! Happy Holidays**_


	14. Secrect Reveled and Adoptions

**Me: Danny do I own you guys yet?**  
><strong>Danny: Nope.<strong>  
><strong>VictoriaVeronica/Dieanna/Darcy/and all the other OCs: Just us.**  
><strong>Me: Oh well. Enjoy! Oh by the way I have a suprise for you all! =D<strong>  
><strong>Victoria: Don't you mean two?<strong>  
><strong>Dieanna: When will my story be updated?<strong>  
><strong>Darcy: And when are you going to start mine?<strong>  
><strong>Cat Girl: Or mine?<strong>  
><strong>Darick: What about me?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Victoria is right,Darcy I'm still debating on you,Dieanna sometime this week,Cat Girl towards the end of this story,and Darick you can't start till Dieanna's is over.<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: WHY!<strong>  
><strong>Me: *Sigh* Darcy, I'm not going to start a Elfen Lied story on top of everyone else. Dieanna, be glad it's not put off till summer. Cat Girl, cause i'm already <strong>  
><strong>working on RTOG and DP. And Darick, your parents havn't even battle Pitch yet let alone get togather. -_- Now leave me alone...<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: FINE.<strong>  
><strong>AN- Chapter Rated T for blood.**

**Dan's POV**  
>I landed near Fenton works and knocked on the kitchen door. Danny answered and was surprise to see Victoria in my arms. I looked inside to see<br>Veronica,Val,Vlad,Jazz,Sam,and Tucker seating at the table.

"What happen?" Veronica asked. I looked her and shook my head. Valerie then stood up and approached us.

"Hey Danny, why don't you let Vic rest in your room while we sort this out?" Valerie asked. Danny nodded and sighn for me to fallow. We enter the room and I set  
>my daughter onto my once old bed. We stayed there a moment watching her breath. I sigh and decided to talk to Danny before he finds out.<p>

"Danny, I know your a nice kid and everything but I want you to know something. In the next few hours you'll be finding out some stuff about me and my family.  
>Stuff I would have love to keep a secret but I guess that's not going to happen..." I said. I keeled down next to Victoria and started to stroke her hair.<p>

"Mr. Genton? What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I just want you to know that my daughters never had a say in who and what they become. Yes they made some bad choices but they did so cause that was how  
>they were taught to think. They suffered from both mine and their mothers mistakes... along with the town's. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't blam them for<br>what I have done. They are good girls they just wern't raised in the right enviorment. Me and thier mother should have know that they were never going to be  
>accpeted by ether race. We trierd to make the best we can for them but it went down the drain. It's not thier fualt both sides were close minded. But yet they feel<br>like it is. What all I'm asking for is Danny is to give them a chance. You know how it feels to feel alone. It would make them feel so happy to be accpted by a  
>race for what they are. For them to finally have friends without having secrets." I said. I look up to see Danny with sympathy on his face as he procces the<br>words.

"Mr. Genton, what are they?" Danny asked. I heard the shield shatter outside.

"Your about to find out." I said. I looked down at my daughter and shook her shoulder.

"Kiddo, time to wake up." I said. Victoria's eyes shot open while flashing red and return to the normal color.

"It's time isn't it?" Victoria asked. I nodded and help her set up.

"Remeber everything I taught you?" I asked.

"Fight with my instencs and protect my sister." Victoria said. I noded and stood up and look over to Danny.

"You guys better head out." I said. They both noded and lift the room. I looked around my old room and sigh. Mabey it's for the the best...

"Danny?" A familer voice asked. My eyes widen I turn around ro see Jazz standing there.

"I- ugh." I rummbled. Jazz walked up to me and huged me. She looked up and gave me a 'don't play dumb look'. I sigh again put my hand on my face.

"How you figure it out?" I asked. Jazz let go and shruged.

"You and your daughters act and look way to much like Danny." Jazz said. Jazz gave her self a prude smile but then it turn into a frown.

"I'm gussing they are half ghost like Danny and that's what you were talking about when you said they arn't accepted by ether race." Jazz said. I nodded and sat  
>down on my old bed.<p>

"I'm gussing you already have an idea of who thier mother is?" I asked. Jazz sat down next to me.

"It's Valerie, huh?" Jazz asked.

"It was right after I became full ghost. We started dating and bam next thing we know, we were parents at 15." I explained.

"I bet Mr. Gray was mad." Jazz said. I smiled and noded.

"But after they were born he got over it. He was still a little mad at that fact, he was now going to be refered to as grandpa but he learned to love the titale." I  
>said. Jazz smiled and let out a small laugh.<p>

"How did they become half ghosts?" Jazz asked.

"They were born that way. Since i'm full ghost and still carry the halfa gene it turn them that way. I asked Spectra would it still have happen if I was still half  
>human." I said.<p>

"What she say?" Jazz asked.

"Their chances of geting that gene would have been cut down to 50% or less." I said.

"You blam your self don't you?" Jazz asked. I noded and put face in my hands.

"Val told me that it's ok. That we'll just keep it a secret from everyone and teach them how to use thier ablitys." I said.

"And it worked out for a while. Everyone was happy... but then I got a call Val. She was in a panic. She told me the girls were being chased by a mob. When I  
>asked why she said that they got thier full powers. Before it was just simply make thier eyes flash red and a little extra stringhth. But now it was the whole nine<br>yards." I said.

"What happen?" Jazz asked.

"No one knows. The girls... they suffer from memory loss of that day." I said. Jazz gave me a couris look and waited for me to continue.

"Have you ever hered of a ghosts instances?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's somthing a ghost from birth have that tends to be more suvior then a normal ghost's case. It works like an animale's, it's there to help or protect  
>them." Jazz said. I noded and stay looking at her.<p>

"And it's the girls last resort." I said. "It's the reason they can't remember much of that day. Only after they hurt the first kid but continue out of complete rage.  
>Somthing happen that trigger their powers and intacses that day." I continue.<p>

"Maby it appeared on it's own," Jazz said.

"No, someone attacked them. There were bruises and scratchs." I explaind. I watch as Jazz put her hands on her mouth in horror.

"Who? And how old were they?" Jazz asked.

"We don't know. And they just turned six." I said. We stayed quiet for a few momemts.

"When you say last resort... what exactly do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"I'll put it this way. When they went up aganst a army GIW agents with weapons and tanks they fought as best as they could. They were so banged up after  
>that... Victoria nearly died that day...she accturaly did for a minute... the only two reasons she still alive is one Spectra gave her a stablizing shot to stable her<br>core and even then it looked like it wasn't enough and two...her ghost half mange to take over long enough to fight off the ecto-urinium from destroying her  
>completly..." I said.<p>

***Flash Back***  
>I cary a human Victora into the hospital like building with Fright Knight and Walker close behind. Walker had Veronica in his arms unconsses. Spectra was<br>waiting for us near the door with a sticher. I put her on the sticher and look down at her. She was in really bad shape. There was brusies,scratchs,burns and  
>blood covering her. Along with a very seriuse slash on her stumic. We try to get here as fast as we could. The moment Spectra saw how bad Victoria was she<br>went into ER Doctor mode.

"Dan,Walker come with us. Fright Knight take Veronica to a room with a nurse and cheack her vitals. Then clean her wounds." Spectra said. She then took off  
>quickly pushing the sticher. Walker and I ran close behind. We enter a opriation room and Spectra started to put towels on Victoria's slash and motion us to<br>come closer.

"Walker,put pressure on her wound. Danny, I'm going to need you to stay calm." Spectra said. I guess she notice my slight shaking and panic look. I nodded  
>and try to compose myself. I looked to Spectra to see her hooking my daughter up to the vitals sigh machin. The minutre I saw her vitals my hart froze.<p>

"Shite." Spectra mumbled. I watch her get some proxcide,goaze,stichs, and other suff. Before she can do anything Victoria's eyes shot open and she realised  
>a ear pericing scream. I ran to her side and started to storke her hair. Trying to calm her and ease the the fear she must have filt. I looker to see her eyes flash<br>between red and blue. Her fangs showing and skin turning a deathly pale.

"S-Spectra." I called. Spectra was already working on the wound so she could't look up.

"D-D-Daddy?" Victoria whispered. I look at her again.

"Y-Yeah kiddo?" I asked.

"I feel really c-cold and weak." Victoria said. I felt a tear escape and keep stroking her hair.

"It's ok sweety. You'll be fine." I said. At the time I didn't know who I was trying to convince, me or her. Victoria looked behind me and smile. Before I could ask  
>whats wrong, she looked up to me. I looked to Spectra to see her put in the last stich then look back down.<p>

"I-I know I will." Victoria said. She then looked up at the cealling.

"Daddy?" Victoria choked.

"Shhh,save your streagth." I said.

"She said I have to go to sleep for a while but I'll be ok..." Victoria mumbled. Before I can ask anything her eyes closed. Fallowed by her body going lymp and  
>her breathing stopped. Finaly the sound from the machin ranged in my ears. I went into shock after that. I saw Spectra hand Walker a mask that EMT's use and<br>told him what to do while she did compressions on Victoria. Then the worst happen. Victoria's hand turned into ecto-plamsa goo.

"She's becomeing unstable." Spectra said. I saw Victoria's eyes shoot open again but instead of the normale eyes there were solid ecto-green. I watch as  
>thoses eyes stay looking at the cealling while Spectra try to talk to her. But there was one proplem...the vital monitor said the was no pulse,hart beat,or blood<br>pressure. In a last ditch effort Spectra grabbed a syringe with a bright green liquid and injected it near the core. The Victoria hand begain to switch back and  
>forth between goo and a hand. To the look on her face she was forcing it to stay as a hand. Finally after a few minutes she won the battle and close her eyes. I<br>watch as her vitals began to show again and her breathing began as well. I slid down a nearby wall and try to compearhand what just happen.

"W-What just happen?" I asked. Spectra and Walker looked at me.

"Victoria teachnoly died for two minutes but I guess her ghost half kicked in and fought agaist what ever was the proplem." Spectra explaind. I just nodded and  
>kept looking at my daughter. My daughter just died for two minutes...s-she died. I couldn't take any more deaths, espachily my daughter.<p>

"She still not out of the woods yet. I need to do a blood trasfusion." Spectra said.

"OK, but can we keep what just happen to ourselves?" I asked. "I do not need to make Veronica feel any worse then I know she will. Or freak Victoria out." I  
>said. I rolled up my suiet sleve and showed Spectra my arm. She look at me then my arm and noded. Walker pulled a chair to me and I sat down. I watch as<br>Spectra grabed the stuff she needed.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~  
>I waited in the waiting room while Vicky and V were clean up and banged. Walker and Fright Knight were with me as well. Spectra finally came back with a grim<br>look. I stood up and approach her.

"How are they?" I asked. Spectra turn and and started walk away with us behind her.

"Veronica will be fine. She just has some bruises,cuts, and a shatter wrist. She should be healed in a few days...Victoria on the other hand..I'm not going to lie  
>to you Dan. She may never be 100% ok ever again. She has a damged core. She will be at risk of become unstable untill she becomes full ghost. We are going<br>to have to make sure she never goes beyound her limet. Also her ecto-blood count will be higher then her sisters for now on." Spectra explaind.

"Is there anyway to make her not at risk anymore?" Walker asked. Spectra just shook her head.

"She can still use her powers but there will have to be limets." Spectra said. I noded and continue to fallow her.

"What caused the young misstres to be wound so severe?" Fright Knight asked.

"That funny looking sword Veronica saw was made of ecto-urineum." Spectra said. I narrowed my eyes at the word.

***End of Flashback***  
>Jazz and I sat in silence for a moment.<p>

"You should tell Mom and Dad." Jazz said. I stood up and threw my arms in the air.

"What am I suposse to say Jazz? Oh hey I'm your son from ten years into the future. A ghost named Clockwork Master of Time sent me to the present because  
>our time line is falling apart. Oh by the way I was a half ghost named Danny Phantom but turn full ghost and is married to Valerie Grey. Did I mention that thoses<br>two girls that are mirror images of me as a kid are your granddaughters? Yeah Jazz,i'm sure that would go over great." I ranted. I then heard a thump and turn  
>around to see a pass out mom and dad plus a Valerie leaning on the door with a amused look.<p>

"Your right Dan. It did go over great." Val said. I face palm as Jazz and Val gigled. I walked over to them and shook mom. After much shaking she open her eyes  
>and look at me.<p>

"Is it really you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah mom, It's me." I said. I was then tackeled into a hug fallow by my dad. Mom let go and look me over with the 'my baby grew up' look

"Your so big. And I'm a grandma!" Mom said. I look to Val to see her smiling. Mom and Dad also look at her and gave her a hug as well.

"Your lucky girl." Mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Val said.

"Please call me Maddie. After all your a Fenton now too." Mom said. Val and I exchanged looks but kept smiling. Great now to tell them we are devorced but yet  
>still in love...<p>

"Thanks Maddie. If you want, sometime I can show you pictures of the girls as they were growing up. And a lot of Dan being a father." Val said. I watch as mom  
>smile grew ear to ear.<p>

"That would be fantastic." Mom said.

"So Danny-boy what are we like in your time line?" Dad asked. Val and I droped our smiles into worry ones. We each started to step out.

"Umm Jazz I leave this one to you." I said. Jazz got a anoyyed look and was about to protest.

"Hey I think the girls are calling us. Let's go." I said. And ran out the door with Val close behind.

**Veronica's POV**  
>I dodge a spear and kicked a nearby sekeliton and punch another. I look over to Vic to see her struggling as well. When your a deffenseless...ok I would't say<br>defensesless but when your fighting a army as a human you pretty much are. After a while of fighting I look around to see how everyone else was doing.  
>Everyone was in pairs. Val and Danny, Me and Vic, Sam and Tucker, and then the friutloop by himself even thou he made a small army of copies. Soon there<br>there a loud laugh. I dodge anther spear and did a 360 kick, back filp, then hand sprang off the ground. Avoinding a bunch of arrows and sowrds. I smirke as I  
>landed on a skeleton. I turn around to see who it was and froze. There stood the most feared ghost in history, Pairah Dark. I stood and watch as he toward over<br>the buildings. I then notice the army stopped.

"You creatures amuse me. You fight for this worthless rock instead of just surrendering." Dark said.

"Yeah, he's right about the worthless rock part." Vic mumbled. I jabbed her in the side to be quiet.

"This 'rock' is our home." Danny shouted. Fright Knight appeared next to Dark. Dark just gave a small crul smirke.

"I will make you an offer Phantom." Dark said.

"What would that be?" Danny asked.

"If you and Plasmius surrender. Then I'll conseder sparing this rock." Dark said. I watch as Danny thought over the offer. Then I look to Vlad who had a smirke. I  
>did not like that look.<p>

"How about this. If I hand over a halfa that deffeted you and two other halfas that are the children of Red Huntress and Phantom. Would not only spear this world  
>but also give me a part of the Zone to rule?" Vlad asked. I watch as Danny and Val heads snaped to Vlad. I then fealt Vic's energy rise and a static appaer in the<br>air.

"Get ready." Victoria stated. I gave a slight nod and summen my energy as well. Soon the air was a mixture of heat,static,wetness,and cold.

"What are you talking about Vlad.?" Danny asked.

"And how would that be? Both Phantom and Red Huntress...oh yes the Red Huntress in your home earlier. I'm gussing Clockwork has somthing to do with the  
>older version of the Red Huntress being here." Dark said.<p>

"FUTURE VALERIE IS HERE!" Danny shouted. I looked at him and saw his and Val's shocked expressions.

"A child of Phantom must be naturaly a half ghost I assume. And being the child of the best human ghost hunter must make it very good in combat. I could  
>imagain the stregth and power it has. You got youself a deal Plasmius." Dark said. I looked at Vic and ran to where Valerie and Danny was. I jumped in front of<br>Valerie while Victoria ran in front of Danny.

"What are you talking about Vlad. In case you havn't notice there is no other white hair halfa with green eyes flying around. And by the way what do you mean it's  
><em>MY<em> and _VAL's_ kid. We are 14 and not even dating!" Danny yelled.

"Silly Daniel, first off they arn't your kids right at the moment. They are your alternite future kids. Secound there is this thing call turning human. And finaly they  
>don't have to have GREEN eyes to be yours. They can have blue. pink. RED." Vlad said. I stay glaring at the man not sure if I shoud start yelling and fighting yet.<br>I then heard a gasp and look to Val to see her looking at me with her hands on her mouth.

"Frighknight, retrive Phantom and Huntress." Dark comended. Frighknight noded and cam at us. I look to the coner of my to come face to face with a pink blast.  
>I felt as it burn half my mask off. I let out a scream and fell to the ground and sat up. VIc kneeled next to me after sending Frightknight and Vlad to the ground.<p>

"Are you ok?" Vic asked. I moved my hand from my face and look at her. My vision was a little blury.

"Is it bad?" I asked. Vic looked at it for a moment and shook her head.

"Your'll heal in a few minutes." Vic said. The she let out a small growl and stood up. I took off what remained of my mask and VIc did too. I looked up to see a  
>grining Dark. Dark reached over to a build bored and broke it off. Frighknight and Vlad stood up and got ready to attack. I tensed ready to deffened, ether as<br>human or ghost. Before Vlad or Frighknight attacked they were sucked in a bright blue light. I fallowed to trial to see mom standing there on her hoverbord.

"You do realised that you could have taken them out if you worked togather." Mom said. I heard Val mumbled somthing like "wow" behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked. Mom looked at him then us.

"Didn't your father tell you to protect each other?" Mom asked. I saw Vic glare at her but stay silent.

"And your qustion Danny, they are the reason. What kind- Victoria cut mom off.

"Your not even that good to begian with." Victoria said. I backed up already feeling a argument coming on. I looked to where Dark was to see a army at his feet. I  
>looked back to mom to see a incoming build bord. I rightaway shot into the sky and tackel her while telaporting in time. When we reappear on the ground near<br>by I saw Victoria floating off the ground holding the huge object over her head with a shocked Danny and Valerie under her.

"Send it back Danielle." A voice commended. I turn to see Dad but in his teenaged form and shocked Tucker and Sam behind him. Victoria noded and flung the  
>sighn back in Dark's direction. It smashed ten skeletons on imapact.<p>

"Get ready to fight girls." Dad said. As the familer rings saperate. I watch as both Sam and Tucker take steps back. Mom walked over to Dad and crossed her  
>arms while raising her eyebrows. I fealt the familer rings appear around my waist and seperate.<p>

"What?" Dad asked.

"I'm going to try and put another ghost shield up. But I'm going to need Tucker to come with me and for you and the girls to put up a temperory shield." Val said.  
>I processed what she said for moment.<p>

"Why are we going to put this off any longer? We need to finsh the fight now." Dad said. Mom looked at Dad with a seriouse look.

"I know you and the girls would care less if the humans got hurt or killed. But I do and i'm sure everyone else here too. We need some time to get them togather  
>and take them under ground.<p>

"But how- Victoria was cut off by a very large ecto-blast hitting her dead on. I heard her scream and drop to the floor.

"Vicky!" I screamed. My head snapped to where there was a booming laughter. I felt a lot of anger and shot twoards him.

**Val's POV**  
>"VERONICA!" I shouted. As I watch Veronica shoot to the sky before I can grab her. I watch as she trew a ball ice to the ground and ice spikes shoot out of the<br>ground destroying the army. I turn to Dan who was trying to get near Victoria but Danny was arguing with him.

"Dan, get our daughter!" I shouted. Dan turn to me with a qustion look then realized who I was refering to. I watch as his head snapped to Veronica. He then flew  
>after her and I ran to Victoria's side.<p>

"Whats going?" Danny asked. I open one of Victoria's eyes to see it flash to red then back to blue. I sigh in relif when it didn't go back to red. I unfasten my  
>watch and handed it to Danny.<p>

"Take Tucker to the radio station and have him hook the watch to the satilight dish. Then activate the sheld feture. Also use the channle to tell people to go to the  
>underground baricks behind the school." I said. Remebering how they were buit to use in case of another invasion.<p>

"Is she going to be ok? My yungerself asked. I noded and stood up.

"Go tell the Fentons the setuation and tell them to start moving people to the underground." I said. I looked to Dan to see him holding Veronica in one arm and  
>blocking Dark's attack with the other. I watch as purple flames met a green shield. I stood up and pulled out a ecto-gun.<p>

"Why are you hear Val and why is he still existing?" Danny asked. Jabbing a thumb in Dan's direction.

"Why are you so protective of Veronica and Victoria?" Danny continued. I look at Sam and Tucker who realized somthind and my youngerself who seemed  
>worried. I take it she already figured it out.<p>

"Victoria and Veronica real names are Victoria Danielle Fenton Gray and Veronica Jasmine Fenton Gray. They are mine and Dan's daughters." I said. I watch as  
>it sunk in.<p>

"We don't have time for explanations. Go get the shield up." I said. I watch as Danny grabed Tucker and flew off. And Sam approach us. I turn to see Dan and  
>Veronica coming our way with a frozen Dark. Both of them landed in front of us.<p>

"We don't have much time." Dan said. Sam turn to Veronica and glanced at Dan.

"I knew I saw Victoria's eyes flash red when she beat up Dash." Sam said. And smirked while crossing her arms.

"It's not beat up if it was a flip." A voice said. I turn to see Victoria setting up. Veronica smike and cross her arms.

"You _slamed_ him on a desk." Veronica said. Victoria just grined while I face palm.

"If I said it once, I'll say it again. Don't be useing your powers openly." I scolded. The girls frowned at that and look to me. I watch as thier eyes flash red.

"We have no controle over our eyes when we are angry." Victoria deffended. I rolled my eyes at her words.

"And yet you have so much contole over your powers for how long?" I asked.

"It's a natural thing for us, Mom. Just like being half ghost is." Victoira said.

"Come on Val, you can't really expect them to be pros at the ghost powers thing" Dan said. I turn around and glare.

**Veronica's POV**

"That what your saying now but watch. In a few weeks we will all be in some trubble with th GIW again. And thats the top of it. We will have to deal with with the  
>obsevents, Clockwork, the Accents, and everyone else" Mom said. I look up to see a shield forming. I look to the side to see Jazz and a girl who looks alot like<br>us**.(I'm gussing Dani stayed in the Ghost Zone alot so she would look about Danny's age in this story.)** They approach just as Mom and Dad stop did I mention a whole army of ghost behind them.

"Well this is nice." I mumbled. I then look over to Vic who was glaring at Dexter. I look to the sky to see Danny and Tucker coming also. Once they landed we all  
>look at him.<p>

"So what's the plan." Victoria asked. Danny stood in front us and then huged us. We both stay in shock at what just happen. When he let go and look at Dad.

"I now know what you mean. I don't trust you but I'm willing to give you a second chance." Danny said. We prosscesed what he said and Danny turn back to us.

"So your my kids.I want you to know that some humans may not accept you but we do." Danny said. As he motion to his...our friends and familey. We stay shocked at what he said. Then grind and tackle him in a hug.

"Thats all we ever wanted." Victoria said. Then we realised him and went to stand by our parents.

"So back to the plan." Danny said.

"Mind me asking who the girl is?" I asked.

"I'm Dani with a I." The girl said. Danny then gave us a quick eperlation of who she was. I knew Vlad was a fruit loop but never knew he would make a clone then try to kill her.

"You poor girl." Mom said. As she kneeled down and huged her.

"And now we have to figure out where she is going to live." Jazz said. Danny sent her a qustioning look.

"You don't have a place to stay?" Mom asked.

"No, I uselaly stay in caves and abounden islandes in the ghost zone." Dani said. Mom looked up at Dad and they shared a look. Dan kneeled down to thier level.

"If you want you can stay with us." Dad said. Dani looked with a shocked face at look at all four of us.

"Really?" Dani/Danny asked. Mom and Dad noded and was attack in with a hug.

"Are sure you can take care of her?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I raiesd my daughters from age of six to now. I'm already a pro at the teenage ghost girl thing. And now I have Valerie hopefuly to help me out this time." Dad said. Mom looked at Dad and noded.

"It's about time I help out with raising them. Instead of constenly hunting ghosts." Mom said.

"And." I/Victoria said. Mom sigh and rolled her eyes.

"And protect them more." Mom said.

"Thank you." I/Victoria chimed.

"Welcome to the family Dani." Mom said.

"Thanks." Dani said.

"So what's the plan Danny?" Val asked. I look over to see Dark gone and a portal in his place. This is going to be fun.

**Me: I'm ok with how it came out.**  
><strong>Veronica: Finally!<strong>  
><strong>Victoria: So we got a sister now.<strong>


	15. Finale Battle

**I DON"T OWN DP.**

**Danny's POV**

We were in the Ghost Zone flying to Dark's Castle. Sam,Tucker,Valerie and Future Valerie were in the Specter Speeder. While Me, Dan, Victoria, Veronica, and Dani were flying outside. Then all the ghosts closely behind us.

"So other then leaving me out of the fun, what is the plan." Victoria said.

"We are not leaving you out of the fun. We need someone to protect Sam and Tucker." Dan said.

"Have Dani do it." Victoria argued.

"Dani can't make her ecto-energy do half of what you can. No offense Dani." Veronica said.

"Fine." Victoria mumbled.

"We are approaching the castle, get ready." Sam said.

"Got it." I said. I nodded to the others. All of us but Victoria went faster and shot though the air.

**Victoria's POV**

I watch as everyone went past me. I stopped and floated there for a moment and watch. I then turn my head to the Speecter Speeder to see Mom and Valerie getting out onto their hover boards. Mom then approached me and and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Be safe, Ok?" Mom said. I nodded and look at the Speeder.

"Aren't I always?" I asked.

"Your too much like your father." Mom mumbled. Then flew off with Valerie. I floated thier for a moment then went back to Sam and Tucker. I enter the speeder and plopped down on the floor. It was quiet for a moment and I felt their eyes on me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Not bothering to move my eyes from the ceiling.

"Umm, so you are Val's and Danny's kid?" Tucker asked. I gave a slight nod and it went back to silence.

"So how awesome of a father is he?" Tucker asked. I let out a smirk as memories came back to me. I was about to respond when the speeder begin to shake hard. I slammed into a nearby wall and lost conciseness for a second. When I came to, there was loud roaring wind outside and vines covering the windows. I look down to see blood dropping on my now human hand. I then looked around to see Sam and Tucker up front unconsciousness. I summoned the familiar rings and ran over to them.

"Sam? Tucker?" I called. I heard a moan from Tucker but nothing else. I unbuckle them both and held on tight. I phased though the roof and into the open. I was met with two huge unfamiliar ghosts. One looked like a over grown weed and the other was like a giant tornado.

"Who are you two?" I asked. I looked around and wiaigh my options. With Sam and Tucker in my arms, I can't exactly fight head on.

"I am Vortex!" Vortex shouted.

"And I am Undergrowth." Undergrowth said.

"Well, nice meeting you two, but need to go." I said. I started to float away from them. A vine wraped itself around my ankel and me pulled to the Undergrowth guy. I was face to face to the ghost in secounds.

"We got our orders to bring you to King Dark. And to make sure your 'well taken care' of." Undergrowth said. My eyes widen at what he was implying. I stugled and pulled at the vines holding me. I look at the vines and concertated. Ecto-beams shot out of my eyes and hit the plant. I focused hard as the red energy turn pink. I stopped when I felt sharp pains all over my binded lags. I looked down and made a chocie when I saw ecto-plasma abd blood comeing from the vines cracks. I looked below us at the empty space. I heard two groans and saw they were waking up.

"Oww, what happen?" Tucker asked. Sam blinked a cupple time before her and Tucker relized our situation.

"Look no time to explain, brace yourself." I said. And let go of them. They let out a sound of shock and I concertrated hard while focusing my energy into one area. In secounds a portal is formed below thier falling forms.

"Sorry." I mumbled. As they disappeared in the closing portal. I felt a wave of exustion hit me. I bearly learn that power from father.I took a deep breath and look at the two ghosts in front of me. I inhaled air and let out a wail. In moment they were thrown back and the vines holding me lossen. I shot into the sky towards the castle. I only got about yard before somthing very hot ramed into my back. I saw my rings flash for a moment as I fall, but then disappear. I fealt somthing grabe me and look up to the guy named Vortex.

"Whats wrong halfa? Are we to much of a challenge for you." Vortex mocked. I held up a hand and formed a red dagger with my energy. I then stabbed Vortex's hand with it hard. I heard a shout of pain and look up to see a very ticked off Vortex

"She has powers like the elder halfa." Undergrowth acknowledge. As Vortex glared at me. I got the sudden urge to be afaid when the ghost smirked.

"Then I guess this must feel very painful." Vortex said. I gave him a qustioning look but soon got my answered. In secound volts of energy was entering my body. And just when I thought it could't get any worse, he started to squeze.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." I screamed. What felt like forever, Vortex finaly stopped. The moment he did, my rings formed and turn me human. After that everything turned black.

**Veronica's POV**

I dodege another attack and kicked the skeleton in the face. I then landed next to Dani and blast a approaching skeleton. I then turned around to see Dark gining about somthing. I rasied a eyebrow in qustion and went back to fighting the army. I notice two large ghosts aproach him with something in one of thier hands. I look to Dad and saw him with his back turn to us, frozen.

"Victoria..." Dad whispeared. We both look back at Dark and saw unconsses Victoria in his hand.

"So this is the half ghost the halfa was talking about. She does have power but it is unstable." Dark said. I watch as Vic came to and stay dazed for a moment.

"Oh look, the halfling is coming around." Dark said. I watch as he tighten his grip harder and harder. Vic looked up at dark and grined. I watch as a copy seperated from VIc and shot Dark in the eye. The copy disappeared intstanly and Dark let Vic go. I watch as Victoria fell towards the ground. In scounds her rings came to life and seperated. She then manuvered her body and shot up into the air, then towards us. I hugged her when she landded.

"You nearly gave us a hart attack." I said.

"Hey, I may be unstable but i am not weak." Victoria said. Dad approached with a small smile.

"And you did a good job proving that kiddo." Dad said. Dark let out a roar and we all faced him.

"Think you can do a big wail with me, Vicky?" Dad asked. Victoria nodded and Dad looked at me and Danny.

"You two freeze him. And the rest of you keep the weed and tornado busy." Dad said. We all nodded and separated. Dani turned and started to float away.

"Dani?" Dad called. Dani turned around and faced us.

"Care to blast Dark while me and Vic wail?" Dad asked. Dani smiled and nodded. Us three braced our-self. I inhaled a deep breath and let it out as Dad did the same. Dark started to be pushed back with the wail and ecto-ray. In moments he was on his knees, trying to resist the waves. That's when Danny and Veronica let him have it. He was frozen solid in seconds and shatter in minutes. We all surrounded Dark's remains and look down. I looked up and tackled V and Dad into a hug. I felt Dani join in and pulled a very recrulant Danny. We stay there for a moment in the embrace. When we separated we grin at each other.

"Lets go home kiddos." Dad said.

"What about Frightknight and the others?" Victoria asked. Mom then approached us with Frightknight, Spectra, Yougblood, Ghostwriter, Pointdexter, Wulf, Cujo, and Walker. close behind.

"I mange to get their memories fixed thanks to Desiree." Mom said. Walker scrached the back of his neck.

"Never thought Phantom would trust me with his kids..." Walker said.

"I thought I would never see the day that some idiot would fall for the wet willy trick." Pointdexter mocked. I heard Vic face-palm ans I snicker.

"Seriously? You had to give him his memories back?" Victoria asked.

"I didn't. He all ready knew the basics and wished for it on his own." Mom said.

"Yeah Vicky." Dexter teased. I'm pretty sure Vic lost it there. I watch as she chased after him in rage. Danny leaned towards me in couriusty.

"Umm, what up with those two?" Danny asked.

"Dexter all ways use to mess with Victoria since we were little." I explained.

"I see. And the others?" Danny asked.

"In our time line Dad is king of the ghost zone, Walker is his second in command and Frightknight is third. Spectra is like our Doctor and Yougblodd is our best friend. Wulf is our friend also and Cujo is our dog." I explained.

"So you guys are friends?" Danny asked.

"No, we are a family. Walker,Vlad, and Frightknight are the Uncles, Youngblood and Wulf are the fun cousins, Spectra is the Aunt, and Dad is the Mother and Father figure. And then there is Grandpa Damion." I explained.

"So the only biological family you actually had was your Mom,Dad, and your Mom's Dad?" Danny asked. I nodded as I watch Vic chase Dexter around the group. Frightknight extended right after Dexter passed and caught Vic in mid flight. Vic gave Fightknight a pouting look and slumped in his grip.

"Now that my over emotional sister is done playing 'chase the nerd' can we go?" I asked.

"Hey! I resent that!" Dexter protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Quick question. Where exactly is Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked. I then just realized they wern't here.

"Dropped them in a portal to the earth world." Victoria said. Danny let out a breath he was holding.

"I thought you were still working on your portal placing?" I asked. Remembering the last time she sent us to the middle of a swamp in what remained of Africa. Danny got a panic look on his face.

"...oh yeah...we'll I hope they like surprise vacations." Victoria said. Danny started to tug at his hair.

"We need to go now!" Danny said. And shot off to where the Fenton portal is.

"Please tell me, you at least try to send them to Amity Park." Dad said.

"I tryed but I had to do it quick." Victoria defended. Dad let out a sigh and pinched his nose.

"Lets see if we can help find them." Dad said. I nodded and looked at Victoria. I then notice how torn her suite was and I look down and saw mine was just as bad.

"Do you think we can get new suits too?" I asked. Dad looked at us and then Dani.

"I think we all are be ready for a upgrade." Dad said. The three of us nodded in agreement. Dad then turned around and formed a portal. Mom,Dad, Dani,Vic and I enter the portal as we wave by to everyone. We enter the lab to see a ticked off Sam and Tucker who were covered in scratchs and leaves. I turn my head to the portal to see a existed Danny float though and fall to the floor.

**Dani's POV**

I raised an eyebrow at Danny and turn back to Sam and Tucker.

"What happen to you?" I asked.

"Somebody dropped us in the back yard filled with dogs." Sam said.

"Opps..." Victoria mumbled. Well at least they landed in the intended town let alone country.

"Hey it's better than being captured by the giant weed." Veronica defended.

"Fine, I guess thanks." Sam mumbled.

"Your welcome." Victoria said.

"At least she did way better than normal." Veronica said.

"Wait, that's not the worse she's done?" Tucker asked.

"Nope. She actually manged to land us in Germany and Africa's remains." Veronica said. Sam and Tucker shared a sacred look. I let out a snicker and turn to Danny.

"You should have just waited and came with us." I said.

"mhhhh..." Danny mumbled. I rolled my eyes at his sad exuse for a response.

_**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP** _

**Victoria's POV**

It was three days later and everything went back to normal. Vlad is back to his office and is angry with us after Walker had a 'talk' to him. School started again and we got a normal routine. Dani was now enrolled in school as well. And everyone thought she was our triplet. We now sat in a booth at the Nasty Burger. Veronica and I in our cheerleader uniforms. I was unimpressed with today's technology. But apparently calling your dad on a watch is not normal. So here I am reading the texts I did today out of boredom. Veronica and Dani were the complete opposite. I raised an eyebrow at how into their cell phones they were in. I heard my ringtone go off and look down to see it was from Paulina. Great, just when I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with her more than needed.

**_'Party at my house tomorrow night! XD~ Paulina'_**

I looked up to Veronica and saw she was reading the same text.

"Cool, a party." Veronica said. Tucker gave us a pleading look.

"But why are we invited?" I asked.

"Because you two are cheerleaders." Danny explained. I rolled my eyes at the thought of going.

"I think I rather stay home and train." I said.

"Come on! It's a A-lister party!" Tucked said.

"Which is why I don't want to go." I said.

"Please? I will do your homework for a month, if you go and take me." Tucker pleaded. I raised and eyebrow and look at Veronica.

"Are you going?" I asked. Veronica shrugged as she sipped her milk shake.

"Dani, do you want to go?" I asked.

"No, not really." Dani said.

"There you have it Tuck." I said.

"Ok, how about a month!" Tucker said.

"I'm a stight A+ student and I have the next two months of work finshed." I remarked. Everyone but Veronica and Dani stay giving me a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

"You got two months of work done?" Danny asked. I nodded while feeling awkward.

"Yeah, and so does Veronica and Dani." I said.

"Why?" Val asked. I shrugged.

"We were home schooled a majority of our life. And Ghostwrite taught us to always stay ahead of the class." I explained.

"Geez, your lucky." Danny mumbled. The three of us just smiled.

"We know we are." Dani/V/I said. We all continue to laugh and smile. I guess in the end, everything turned out all right. We got both our old family back and a new one.  
><em><strong>~~~~~~~~The End <strong>_

_**A/N Yeah it was a sucky ending. I'm not very good at ending stories. There will be an another fallowing this one. Hopefully some of you would want to read that one too. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please! =D**_

_**Danny: We are FREEEE!**_  
><em><strong>Dan: Not for long.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me:Actually, yeah you are.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dan: Who are you going to keep you company?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Victoria: Me!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Veronica: Me.<strong>_  
><strong><em>Dani: And me.<em>**


End file.
